Remy's New Life
by Puppybaddog
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served freezing cold…hehehe...complete
1. Chapter 1 New Orleans

Remy's new Life/Puppybaddog

Summary: Revenge is a dish best served freezing cold…hehehe

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

Chapter 1 New Orleans

He leaned his head against the car window as he was being driven towards the hospital for his session, Tante sat in the back with him while their driver, a fellow thief entered the parking lot. Putting the car on park he shut off the engine and looked in his rear view mirror, "We're here Remy…" he announced as he stepped out of the car to open Mattie's door for her.

Remy didn't say a word or move an inch as he continued to look outside, his knuckles brushed against the leather handle of his cane. After the abandonment in Antarctica which had happened nearly seven months ago. Remy hardly trusted anyone at the moment and took every kind act as a threat and not only did he snap at any stranger that came near him Remy was now almost completely blind from the prolong exposure to the brightness of the snow.

Mattie sighed as she walked to the other side of the car along with their chauffeur, opening the door she took a breath, "C'mon Remy I know ya don't like comin' here but it has ta be done mon ange…" Remy released a heavy sigh as he stepped out of the car, "There ya go…" Tante whispered as she grasped his left arm and led him in the hospital.

Entering the room Mattie smiled as she spotted a few patients moving about, looking to Remy's doctor whom spotted them and quickly approached, he smiled as he shook the lady's hand, "Good-mornin' Miss Mattie…Remy…well now are you ready to get those fingers moving today?" he asked.

Remy sighed, "If I tell ya ta get bent can we skip da session?" he drawled quirking a blind eye.

"Remy…" Tante warned.

"Oh it's quite alright Miss Mattie, after what this young man has been through it's expected to be a little annoyed with these sessions…" he chuckled softly.

"Still no cause ta be rude mon ange dis man is here ta help ya…" she reminded.

"Why so he can stab me in da back later on?" Remy drawled releasing an irritated breath.

The doctor smirked, "It's going to get better Remy I promise…" he assured, "Well there's no time like the present…shall we begin?" the doctor asked clapping his hands together. "This way…" he chirped.

Mattie slowly shook her head as she glanced at her Remy whom tilted his head to look at her and quirked an eye. "Patience chile…" she breathed not being able to stand the cheerful doctor as well. "Now come…da sooner ya get through dis, da sooner we can leave." She encouraged pulling on his arm a bit to get him moving.

Remy sighed as he took a step forward, then another as Tante led him to follow the doctor. Leading him to a table, she helped to take off Remy's coat and draped it against a nearby chair and placed the cane beside it she then moved him towards a chair, "You gonna be alright mon ange?" she asked watching as he sat down and waited for the physical therapist to return.

"Oui Tante I'll be fine, go get ya errands done…" he answered.

"Ya sure?" she asked.

"I'll be alright…" he whispered tilting his head up to look at the woman whom he always thought to be his mother but seeing nothing but darkness.

"Won't be long…" she promised kissing his temple and giving him a hug.

Remy nodded and gave her a small smile as she left, he then stood still for a few minutes as he heard the doctor arrive and sitting down in front of the Cajun. "Alright Remy would you please place your arms on the padded table before you…" the therapist instructed.

Remy rolled his eyes from behind his sunglasses and did as asked. The doctor carefully turned his hands to lay palm up and slowly uncurled the thief's fingers and as always immediately noticed the scars on the man's wrists.

After about an hour, the doctor smiled, "There now how does that feel?" he asked putting away the balls that Remy used to try and squeeze to get his fingers moving again.

Remy clicked his tongue on his teeth, "I got nerve damage homme, can't feel nothin'…" he reminded.

The doctor sighed a bit, "Remy you must try and think positive and try to make an effort…" he told the thief as he did at every single session.

Hearing this Remy chuckled softly, "Are we done?" he asked halting his laughter.

"Yes we are and I want you to keep with your exercises alright…I'll see you next session…" he smirked giving the thief a few good pats on his right shoulder, doing so made the Cajun glare at the man.

Leaning back and resting his hands on his lap Remy sighed as he waited for Tante to return. He closed his eyes for a moment and listened to the people in the room as they laughed, took deep breaths and joked around. Remy couldn't stand this place as he, being an empath could feel all their cheery thoughts and the small bits of pain from the patients at full force since his powers were extremely screwed up at the moment.

"Hey Remy, still look as shabby as ever I see…" he heard a woman chuckle as she wheeled her way forward.

Remy sighed as he didn't even turn his head to greet her, remembering the first time he and this wretched woman ever met which had been about four months ago. Lily had been in a car accident which had broken both her legs, the two always had scheduled sessions at the same time and always being in foul moods they immediately began to hate each other.

XxX Flashback XxX

Lily growled as she steered forward wanting so much to run over the annoying happy people surrounding her whom wanted to know how she'd gotten hurt, not that she didn't mind telling people it's just the thought of that idiot whom slammed in her that pissed her off. "Watch it…" she growled sideswiping the illustrious blind Cajun, nearly making him trip.

"What da hell is wrong wit ya, ya old bat?" Remy growled narrowing his eyes as he tried to regain his balance.

Lily quirked an eye, "Old bat…what the hell makes you think I'm an old bat you hick?" she growled in turn, "You got in my way…" she answered moving herself to face the Cajun.

"Well den it must be my fault since I didn't hear ya bitchin and screamin like a banshee…if ya hadn't noticed I be blind ya idjit…" he hissed, "Fucken bitch…" he mumbled as he pushed her away then turned and reached out for his cane.

Lily quirked an eye as she stopped her chair from backing, "Yeah right…" she growled then eyed him over, "…wait are you serious?"

Remy just stared at her for the longest time, "I ain't even gonna bother answerin' dat stupid question…" he drawled.

"Okay if you're blind, how'd you know where I was?" she asked just when an intern walked up to them.

"Would you two please lower your voices…" he demanded.

Both Remy and Lily turned to the man, "FUCK YOU…" they growled in unison.

The intern took a step back as he eyed Remy over then narrowed his eyes as he looked to Lily, "There's no reason to be yelling what are you so angry about?" he asked.

Lily quirked an eye, "What do I have to bitch about?" she growled glaring at a few people, "First off some prick drunk slams into my car while I was on my way home from work, second…I'm a dancer how long do you think it's going to take me to heal and do what I used to do with two broken legs…and third everyone thinks I need help and won't stop annoying me, 'are you alright…can I get you anything'…If I need help I'll scream out for it and I don't like people fussing over me…" she hissed at the intern then looked to her left, "And what the hell is your problem…I'm pissed I yell when I'm pissed alright…" she growled out glaring at a few passerby's.

Remy quirked an eye and sighed as he sensed Tante approach, slowly turning he felt an arm wrap around his left one and a kiss on his cheek, Tante then led the thieving Cajun out of the room asking how his session went and such, ever since then Lily had a sudden urge to get the Cajun pissed she had noticed the intern had stepped back in fear when Remy had yelled at him as well, 'Hn maybe getting him pissed will keep those damn annoying people away from me…' she thought to herself.

XxX End Flashback XxX

Ever since that day the two were always arguing and insulting each other, after a while they sort of teamed up and began to pick fights with happy go lucky therapists and irritated patients whom barked at the nurses, whenever Remy and Lily had the chance they would always insult said patients. Their number one target at the moment was the cheery doctor one Percy Adams, as the months passed Remy and Lily began to tone down a bit on the insults towards each other as well as giving the other patients a break and instead began joking around.

"Da hell do you want?" he drawled a bit irritated.

"Eh waiting for my sister and saw you sitting here so I thought I'd come annoy you…" she drawled looking at doctor cheery. "You know that guy should be shot for being too damn happy…" she grumbled, "How can you stand him?" she asked.

Remy shrugged, "If I could strangle him I would…" he sighed reaching for his cane and began moving it from hand to hand then slowly stood up.

Lily quirked an eye as she looked at him, "Where the hell are you going?" she asked.

"My ride's here…" he answered simply as he turned to Tante whom approached with a smile.

"You have got to tell me how you keep doing that…" Lily chuckled as she watched the old woman grasp Remy's coat and helped him put it on.

"It go alright?" Tante asked grasping his left arm and nodding to the woman in the wheelchair.

"It did…" Remy drawled and plastered a fake smile on his lips.

Lily quirked an eye at the gesture Remy had just made, obviously it looked as if he was only doing this to make this woman happy or stop worrying about him she sighed as she watched the woman lead the Cajun away.

XxXxX

Arriving home Remy now sat on the front porch of the LeBeau household, hearing three cars drive up to the house Remy leaned back in his seat, hearing at least a dozen people walking up the steps a few smiled and greeted the thief. Jean-Luc sighed as he told the men to wait for him inside, leaning against the banister he gave a little smile, "How ya doing petite?" he asked.

Remy tilted his head a bit to look at his father and frowned, "Bored out of my mind papa…" he sighed, "Same answer as usual…" he drawled looking forward again.

Jean-Luc frowned at Remy's tone of voice, he'd never seen his son give up so fast before, his heart had turned to stone as his love left him to die so coldly and his soul had been ripped apart at the betrayal his teammates had cast upon him. Jean-Luc sighed as he sat next to him, "You know everyt'ing will turn out alright in da end right?" he whispered.

"I'm sure it will papa…" he answered with no emotion in his voice.

Jean-Luc sighed as he wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder and gave him a hug, pulling him to lean against him he silently cursed those blasted X-men for making Remy suffer so much, now instead of his cheerful son whom always had a smile on his face the man beside him was now replaced with this broken depressed shell whom now cared for nothing. Jean-Luc slowly took a breath, "I love ya Remy…ya know dat non?" he breathed in his ear.

"Oui…" he answered.

"You safe here…" he reminded, "Will ya at least try and go on…fo me?" he whispered closing his eyes for a moment and laying a soft kiss on his temple.

Remy slowly nodded and bowed his head a bit, Jean-Luc stayed with him for a few more minutes then slowly stood and placed a kiss on top of his head, "Diner should be ready soon, don't stay out to long okay?"

"Okay…" Remy breathed looking back to the road, hearing his father release a shaky breath and enter the house, Remy sighed as he leaned back in his seat and thought for a moment.

Closing the door behind him Jean-Luc narrowed his eyes a bit as he leaned against the door remembering the day he had received a phone call and had learnt that his son was alive, that was about several months ago as he recalled that day.

XxX Flashback XxX

The call had sounded extremely urgent from the man on the other line telling the eldest LeBeau that his son was extremely ill at an outpost in Antarctica. The man whom used to be a medic had said that he and his team had found the Cajun half dead in the snow, and he seemed to be delusional, Remy kept talking in a panic whenever he had the energy and spoke out Jean-Luc's name a few times when they asked him if he had family as they tried to save and calm him, Remy kept saying that he was sorry.

Jean-Luc immediately flew to the outpost, Tom the medic greeted him as he stepped off the plane, "Are you Mr. LeBeau?" he asked.

"Oui…where is he?"

"This way…" Tom gestured for the king of thieves to follow him, entering a building he led him up a few stairs and into their makeshift infirmary which was at the moment the living room since it was the warmest place in the building, Remy was lying on his side on the sofa several blankets on top of him in trying to keep him warm. Tom stepped aside to allow Jean-Luc to enter the room.

Jean-Luc gasped as he quickly made his way to his son whom was unconscious at the moment and still shivering Jean-Luc eyed him over and with a shaky hand he placed it on Remy's cheek immediately noticing how extremely pale he was, Jean-Luc looked up, "How often does he wake up?" he asked the medic.

Tom cringed, "About every few hours, we keep him sedated he's become a bit violent…" he sighed, "You told me on the phone that you knew of his medical history right?"

"I be his père…what do you mean violent?"

"Is he suicidal?"

Jean-Luc quirked an eye, "What…non…why?"

"He cut his wrists a few times…" he whispered.

Jean-Luc was for a lack of another word shocked. "Mon dieu…" he breathed laying his hand on Remy's forehead, "What happened to ya petite?" he whispered and pulled back the blankets to look at his son's bandaged wrists, immediately noticing how much weight he had lost.

Jean-Luc suddenly narrowed his eyes as he gently lifted one of the bandaged wrists in his hands, "Befo or aftah ya found him?" he asked.

"Eh…both…" the man answered, "He kinda panicked…kept screaming that he couldn't see and that if he was going to die that it would be his way not ours…" he frowned a bit then turned towards the pilot whom was walking up to him.

"Mister LeBeau…" the pilot spoke up getting his attention, "We should be able to leave in about an hour, if that's alright?"

"C'est bien…" he breathed then looked to the medic, "Can ya give him somethin' so he'll be comfortable the entire trip back?"

The man smiled and nodded, "Yes of course…"

After flying back to New Orleans, Remy was immediately brought to a hospital and treated for his injuries and illness. Jean-Luc sighed as he watched Tante leaning over Remy's bed pulling on the blankets to make him more comfortable she gave the unconscious thief a small smile as she rubbed his arm and shoulder and placed light kisses on his cheek and temple, extremely relieved to see him alive and tried her best to comfort him. Henri stood at the foot of the bed watching as his brother tried to breathe with the help of machines his eyes narrowed at all the IV's and tubes attached to his little brother in trying to keep him alive. Jean-Luc looked to the door as the doctor waved him over, "What's da damage?" he asked in a whisper.

"He's lost a lot of weight we're filling him up with nutrients and liquids now, he definitely has nerve damage in his hands that's for sure, he'll have some trouble breathing normally because of the pneumonia and I'm afraid to say that his blindness may be permanent...although I could be wrong with his mutation I've no idea it might be temporary…"

Jean-Luc sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "His eyes were always sensitive to da light…" he breathed and looked through the window of Remy's room, "Mon dieu…" he whispered.

The doctor took a breath, "I'm really sorry…"

Jean-Luc nodded his head, "Merci…" he whispered waving him off as he shook his head and entered the room.

Hearing someone enter Mattie turned to Jean-Luc, knowing very well that Remy was heavily sedated at the moment she allowed a few tears to roll down her cheeks. "Why?" she whispered. "Why did dis happen ta Remy?"

Jean-Luc sighed as he walked over to Remy's right and sat down reaching underneath the covers for the thief's hand Jean-Luc gently held it in his own cringing as Remy's hand was ice cold, "I got a call a few days ago aftah we arrived, by one Charles Xavier…" he sighed, "Apparently something happened dat mutants got killed…Since Remy was dere he got judged and put on trial…apparently being left ta die was his punishment…Dis Charles fella assured me dat it wasn't intended ta leave Remy out dere, when dey found out by one of dere own dat he had been left behind dey went back fo him…"

"Yeah sure of course…aftah da damage been done…" Henri seethed, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Dey didn't find him…so dey stopped looking…"

"I don't believe this, he called ya ta tell ya dat?" Henri hissed.

"Non he called me ta give me his sympathies…dey still think he's dead…" Jean-Luc sighed looking up at his eldest son, "And it'll stay like dat…" he breathed running his thumb on the new scars that adorned Remy's wrist, Jean-Luc bit his bottom lip, covered Remy's hand and stood up. He then placed a kiss on Remy's forehead and left the room to get a little air, after waiting a few moments Henri stepped in the hall wanting to get a cup of coffee, he froze when he spotted his father sitting in the waiting room alone, his hands covering his eyes as they held his head up this was the first time since after his mother's passing that Henri had ever seen his father cry.

Now often fearing for the prince of thieves' life since he had tried to take it away, Jean-Luc had made sure that he was never left alone at the hospital someone was to be with him at all times, a good number of fellow thieves volunteered to sit with the wounded thief.

XxXxX

A few months had passed and Remy was now deemed well enough to be taken care of at home, he quite often ignored anyone and everyone that dare speak to him, his head was always bowed as his long hair hid his eyes although his suffering did not end at the hospital he stopped caring about anything and everything he used to hold dear in his life.

He even refused to talk to his own family for the time being, Tante sat beside him in the back of the car as they arrived home, Henri wanted to throw his brother a welcome back party but Jean-Luc was against it, Remy was at the moment extremely depressed and having that many people around fussing over him would not help since he felt a bit useless at the moment. Tante gave a small smile as she held onto his curled up hand while Jean-Luc sat beside the driver apparently deep in thought.

Jean-Luc sighed as he stepped out of the car and opened Remy's door while the driver opened Tante's, "Watch ya head Remy…" he whispered as he helped him out of the car, Remy stumbled back a few steps as he tried to regain his balance he so hated that his senses were so screwed up that he couldn't even walk in a straight line, "Ya alright?" he asked.

Remy frowned at the idiotic question but nodded his head all the same as his father led him towards the house, "Ya got three steps right in front of ya…" he heard and slowly lifted his foot and walked up the steps, entering the house Remy now felt extremely exhausted, seeing the small bead of sweat roll down his son's cheek Jean-Luc thought it wise to get him upstairs as soon as possible, "Come on let's get ya in bed…" Jean-Luc continued knowing that after Remy's whole ordeal that he still tired very easily.

A few minutes later Remy leaned against the counter of the bathroom attached to his room while his father helped him change into a pair of pajamas. Henri pulled back the covers on Remy's bed glancing towards the door he hit the pillows a few times out of frustration as he waited for them to come out, and Tante was at the moment getting the young thief's medication. After helping Remy get settled in bed, Tante gave him a smile as she sat beside him and gave him several pills watching as he swallowed them with a little water, she slowly took the now half empty glass from his balled up hands and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed.

Henri felt so angered as he watched his little brother he'd never seen him like this before he kept all that pain within and knowing how scared he had to be Henri couldn't handle it anymore and had to leave the room, Tante leaned forward and placed a kiss on Remy's forehead, "Good night Remy…" she whispered tucking him in and slowly standing up she watched him for a few moments then left the room. Jean-Luc sat down in a chair and waited until the medication took effect and his son was fast asleep then headed downstairs.

An hour had passed, and Remy jolted awake from yet another nightmare releasing a frightened yelp and sitting up, he breathed heavily a shaky hand lifted to rest at his forehead. Taking a breath to try and calm himself and feeling a bit parched Remy reached for the nightstand knowing there was a glass of water there, his hand hit the glass making it fall to the floor with a crash, frowning and releasing a tired groan Remy slowly got out of bed and kneeled down feeling around for the sharp pieces and flinching as he had accidentally cut the back of his right hand. His hand froze as those familiar images went through his head, carefully picking up a shard Remy sat down on the floor and just stared at the shard for the longest time, taking a few deep breaths Remy steeled himself, bit his bottom lip and was about to start cutting at his arms.

XxXxX

Jean-Luc was downstairs sitting at the table his coffee untouched for some time now holding his head in his hands as he was now deep in thought, Henri had returned home to his wife to try and get a good night's sleep and would return in the morning and Tante was already fast asleep in her room.

Jean-Luc sighed as he lifted his head and looked at the time it was now almost one in the morning, running his hands in his hair he growled out softly as he couldn't figure out an answer to a question plaguing his mind. He couldn't imagine the pain and fear Remy was going through at the moment, the thing was…how to help him deal with it.

Jean-Luc jolted up when he heard Remy scream out. Releasing a breath he sighed as he shook his head, "'nother damn nightmare…" he cursed wanting for one night for Remy to have a decent night's sleep. Even at the hospital he'd have those terrible nightmares and wake up fighting the nurses and doctors. Standing up Jean-Luc hurried upstairs turning on the hall light he slowly opened Remy's door, his eyes widened as Remy was about to cut himself. Jean-Luc rushed inside the room, "REMY NON…" he hissed grabbing his arms and holding them to Remy's chest and taking the glass shard out of his hand.

Remy frowned as he breathed heavily, "I can't see…I can't feel nothin'…I can't live like dis papa…" he breathed, "Just let me end it…please…"

Jean-Luc narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Non…I raise you bettah den dat Remy…" he seethed leaning in close to his son to make sure he would listen, "No life should evah be thrown away like dat, tis a gift from da lord hi'self an you know dat…"

"Den God hates me…" Remy whispered bowing his head.

Jean-Luc closed his eyes for a moment and released Remy's arms to grasp his face and stared at the haze in his son's eyes, "God don't hate ya Remy…dis just be a challenge ya need ta overcome…ta make ya stronger…"

"I can't do dis…" he breathed.

"Yes ya can…" Jean-Luc sighed grasping his shoulders and sitting beside him holding him close, "Ya been livin on da streets since you were five…ya went through harsh training ta become a master thief at twelve, an through da years ya had several broken bones ya been shot, stabbed…" he paused for a moment, "Were tortured…and left ta die in a frozen wasteland…and you're still alive…" he breathed silently praying that Remy would listen, "Dis little obstacle be nothing you can't handle…" he whispered pulling him into a hug, "And we'll be here ta help ya get through it…ya-can-get-through-dis…" he breathed in his ear as tears brimmed his eyes. Father held his son tightly while Remy did something he hadn't done since he was seven years old…Remy cried.

Several minutes had passed and Jean-Luc could tell that Remy was now extremely exhausted, Jean-Luc helped his son to stand and lie down, waiting until he had passed out, Jean-Luc sighed as he wiped at the tears that had rolled down his own cheeks, kneeling down he picked up the glass pieces and using one of Remy's old shirts mopped up the water, throwing the wet shirt in the hamper of Remy's bathroom. Jean-Luc went downstairs put the glass in the trash, heated up his coffee and drank all of it then headed upstairs and into Remy's room, sitting in the rocking chair he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and watched as Remy slept.

XxXxX

Remy woke up the next morning and slowly sat up in bed, starring at nothing he lifted his knees and leaned his arms on them he then rested his forehead on his arms and took several deep breaths, the words his father had told him last night remained in his mind, "Alright ya been livin in dis house fo twelve years, ya know where everything is so get up…" he told himself. Lifting his head Remy took a deep breath and slowly pushed off the covers.

XxX End Flashback XxX

Still sitting on the porch an hour later after the thieves had left the house, Remy slowly stood up and walked to the door swiftly opening it he entered the house after a few steps he gave a small whistle. Hearing the clinking of tags on a collar as well as the sound of nails on wood, Remy tilted his head waiting until he heard a tiny whine. Giving a tiny smirk Remy slowly turned a quarter to his left and walked into the kitchen the black retriever following closely at his heels.

Mattie looked up from what she was doing to watch Remy as he made his way to the fridge he then moved a few paces to his left and lifted his hand to touch the cupboard door, opening it he reached in feeling for a bag he took out a few treats for his two year old dog Major.

Mattie remembered that day well, when the pup was brought to the LeBeau household it was the first time Remy had smiled since the incident.

XxX Flashback XxX

About two month earlier Henri had dragged Remy for a walk one day towards the park Henri immediately frowned when he spotted a limping dog slowly trying to get away from the two strangers approaching him, Remy slowly stepped forward sensing the pup's fear. The dog's fur was all muddy and matted and since the injured retriever couldn't get away from them he turned and began growling.

Henri pulled on Remy's arm to protect his brother but Remy shrugged him off and slowly approached the growling pup, kneeling down Remy slowly lifted his right hand, "REMY…" Henri yelled out seeing that the dog was about to take a bite.

"Ya don' sound so hot puppy…" Remy whispered, "Maybe you like me non?" he sighed sitting on the grass. Henri held his breath as the dog seemed to calm a bit and lied down, actually allowing the thief to scratch behind his ear. "How's he look Henri?" Remy asked.

"Not too good…" Henri sighed kneeling behind his brother watching as the dog eyed him cautiously.

"Call a vet will ya…"

"Ta have him put down?"

"Non…" Remy drawled.

Henri looked at Remy for a few minutes a tiny smirk plastered on his lips, "Alright…" Henri sighed as he took out his cell and dialed a number, after the dog stayed at the vet for a week, Remy insisted to go see him everyday. Jean-Luc chuckled as when Remy arrived in the back where they caged the animals, the black retriever immediately walked up to the gate and wagged his tail when the thief approached.

Jean-Luc looked to the vet, "No one came ta claim da pup?"

"No…I'm afraid if no one does he'll have to be put down…" the man answered.

While Remy opened the cage to let the dog out, Jean-Luc frowned as he looked to the man, "Why?"

"Because he snaps at everyone that comes near him…for some reason he's kind to this young man…"

Jean-Luc smirked, "Well no need ta look for someone no more…ya just found da pups new owner…" he chuckled softly as the dog pushed Remy back making the young thief fall flat on his behind and began licking at the thief's face.

"But sir…" the vet tried to change the man's mind. "It's not a very good idea to…"

"Look my boy always had a way wit animals if da pup ain't growlin and bitin' at him now he nevah will…sides dey kinda need each other now…" he chuckled as the dog stepped forward and sat on Remy, "Now ain't dat a sight…" Jean-Luc smirked as he slowly stepped forward, the dog noticed the movement bowed his head and began to growl at Jean-Luc.

Remy narrowed his eyes, "Non…" he told the dog whom looked at the thief then lied down eyeing Jean-Luc cautiously and stopped growling, "Good boy…" he whispered rubbing the dog's neck.

"Ya sure ya can handle 'im petite?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Yeah…he just scared…" Remy smirked.

XxX End Flashback XxX

Now back at the kitchen, Remy turned around, "Alright Major where you at?" he asked.

The dog sneezed revealing his position to the Cajun, Remy chuckled softly. "Gimme a bark…" he commanded, the moment Major did as his master asked he received a treat.

"Diner's ready Remy…" Tante spoke up with a smile as she finished setting up the table.

Remy slowly walked over to the table and sat down in his usual spot, Major settled himself beside him and laid his head on Remy's leg, Remy laid his hand on the dog's head and scratched behind the pup's ear. Remy tilted his head towards the kitchen entrance hearing Mercy enter, "My word men and there conversations ya wouldn't be able ta get dem ta move even if da house were on fire…" she drawled, "Ya have any tips Remy?" she asked with a smile.

"Give Henri a swift kick in da rear, if not drop a few ice cubes down his pants dat'll get 'im movin'…" he drawled.

"I heard dat…" Henri spoke up holding onto his giggling four year old son Olivier, "Alright alright calm down 'livier we gonna eat now alright…" he sighed sitting the boy down then made his way around the table to sit on Remy's left as he walked behind his brother he gently grasped his left shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze then sat down.

Jean-Luc entered breathing in the smell of the food as Tante and Mercy placed it on the table and began serving, Jean-Luc settled between Olivier and Remy ruffling his grandson's hair he then looked at Remy and grasped his arm, "Ya alright?" he asked.

Remy simply turned his head to him, "M'fine…" he whispered. After everyone was settled the LeBeau's bowed their heads, said grace and began to eat.

XxXxX

After diner, Henri dragged Remy for a walk outside towards the park with an excited Major trotting along wanting to play, Henri sighed as he grasped the soggy ball from the dog's mouth and threw it watching as Major skittered away to go get it, glancing over at his little brother as he just stood there staring at nothing, "How ya doin' petit frère ya alright?" he asked.

Remy growled softly, "Ya know…I be sick an tired of everyone askin' if I be alright…" he snapped turning his head towards him.

Henri looked at him and sighed, "We just worried 'bout ya Remy…" he breathed.

"What's ta be worried 'bout, my hands and lungs are fucked and I be blind…ya'll worry more den I do and it's givin' me a migraine…" he sighed.

Henri chuckled softly as he walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and hugged him close. "We worry so much cause we nearly lost ya…" he answered.

Remy rolled his eyes, "Non ya worry so much cause I tried ta kill myself…" he corrected.

Henri sighed as he lowered his arm to wrap around Remy's right one and nudged him forward to get him walking, "Look we know why ya tried ta do it…"

"Really…" Remy drawled looking to his left.

"It's just…we nevah expected ya ta do somethin' like dat…"

Remy sighed tilting his head to the right, "Ya expect I let myself starve an freeze ta death after my powers ran out?"

"I know ya didn't have much of a choice dere but…aftah ya were rescued…"

Remy kept quiet for a few moments, "What can I tell ya Henri, I be broken and can't be fixed…" he breathed jerking his arm free and walking away.

Hearing this Henri pulled him back and held him tightly, "Ya not broken…ya just need a few screws tightened…" he retorted.

Hearing this Remy snorted and leaned back, "Yeah whatever shut-up and throw Major his ball would ya…" he chuckled looking towards the dog whom waited patiently for anyone to grasp the ball and throw it.

Henri laughed softly as he called Major over and threw the ball.

That night Remy sighed as he sat in the living room listening to the news on the television feeling himself about ready to nod off, he grumbled softly as his hand searched for the remote and turned off the tv. He then stood up and counting his steps he walked over to the stairs, giving a tiny whistle he waited until Major arrived at his side, "Come on Major time fo bed…" he whispered his left hand brushing across the wall in order to guide him up the steps to his room, heading for the dresser he pulled open the drawer and felt inside for a change of clothes after changing he made his way to the bed, getting settled in he sighed, "Get up here …" he whispered patting the covers a few times and felt the bed shift as Major settled at the foot of the bed. Remy leaned back and stared at the ceiling for a moment then closed his eyes.

XxXxX

A few hours later Jean-Luc jolted in bed when he heard a sharp bark and growling, looking to the door he frowned as it became louder, quickly getting up he made his way into the hall and hurried over to Remy's room. Opening the door he gasped as yet again Remy was thrashing in bed apparently having another nightmare, breathing heavily he was now covered in sweat, Major had long since jumped off the bed sensing his master's fear and anger and not liking it one bit he had begun to growl to try and scare off whatever had his master so upset.

Jean-Luc quickly made his way to the bed in trying to shake his son awake, "Remy…Remy wake up…"

"Mon dieu….non…" Remy whimpered as he tried desperately to fight his father off him.

Jean-Luc grasped his arms and held them at the thief's chest and shook him again, "REMY…" Remy jolted awake and looked around, seeing only darkness he began to panic, "It's alright…" he heard, but since he was still stuck in freak-out mode Remy didn't recognize his father's voice and immediately thought it was one of the x-men coming to finish the job.

"Non…I didn't…" he continued to fight off.

"REMY…IT'S ME, IT'S YA PERE…It's Jean-Luc…" he assured breathing in his ear, Remy trembled slightly as he began to calm at the sound of his father's voice.

"Papa?" he whispered breathing heavily and looking around suddenly gasping for breath and began coughing.

Jean-Luc quickly sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around his son tightly, "Ya home safe an sound…" he spoke calmly patting his back in order to help him breathe.

Any recent knowledge and memories had apparently been blocked as Remy tried to look around, "I can't see…" he gasped still trembling. "Why can't I see?"

"I know ya can't…It's cause of da snow remember…it was too bright fo ya…calm down okay…ya alright, ya safe…" he repeated in his son's ear.

Several minutes later Remy was still lying in bed as visions of what he went through now plagued his mind, his father sat beside him an untangled the blankets a bit then wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Can ya get ya shields up?" Jean-Luc asked. Remy took slow deep breaths as he nodded and concentrated, the moment Remy had control over his emotions Major stopped growling and jumped on the bed settling beside his master, Jean-Luc gave a small smile, "Now dat's da first…tink ya scared Major dere…da fierce mutt dat he is…" Hearing this Remy gave a small, miniscule, tiny, little chuckle, "You okay?" father asked his son in a hushed whisper.

Remy closed his eyes and slowly shook his head no as he growled softly, "You'd tink after dey put me through all dat they'd leave me alone already…" he choked grasping his head and biting his lower lip in aggravation he jerked his head back hitting it against the headboard of the bed a few times.

Jean-Luc closed his eyes for a moment giving a silent prayer, "Ey none of dat…ya don't need a headache…Come on turn on ya side…get comfortable…" he whispered.

"I highly doubt I can get any sleep…" Remy frowned as he turned on his left side and pulled on the blankets, while his father tucked him in.

"Just try…" he heard and felt the bed shift as his father settled beside him, "Come 'ere Major…" Jean-Luc patted on the bed Major stretched and plopped down in front of the wounded thief releasing a breath the pup looked around and closed its eyes, Jean-Luc smirked "Concentrate on da pup…he always got happy thoughts non?"

"Yeah sure when ya rub his belly and give 'im a treat…" Remy groaned in annoyance but did as asked wanting desperately to get rid of the images plaguing his head at the moment. He could still hear the screaming and see the blood staining the sewer walls, then he shivered a bit at the biting cold and bright light. Before he knew it twenty minutes had passed and Remy had fallen in a dreamless slumber.

Jean-Luc watched as he slept, closing his eyes for a moment he cursed the x-men then leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his son's forehead, "Sweet dreams petite…" he breathed and after making sure he was indeed asleep he got off of the bed, leaving his as well as Remy's door open, Jean-Luc returned to his room to get a few hours sleep.

Good, bad, sucks?


	2. Chapter 2 Moving Forward

A/N :Glad you like the story so far:)

Chapter 2 Moving Forward

A week later, after another session when the doctor again asked how he felt Remy smirked, "Well it seems Remy can move dis finger today…" he sighed as he slowly stood up and flipped the doctor off.

"Well that's good I'll see you next session then…" the doctor chuckled as he patted him on the shoulder and left to tend to another patient.

"Touch me again and I'll rip dat damn arm out of its socket…" Remy mumbled as the man walked away.

"Now that's what I like to see…" he heard and turned to the voice, Lily whom was now on crutches chuckled as she approached the thief. "You flipping off doctor cheery…"

"Can't ya sister ever get here on time?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"Apparently not…where's that sweet lady who always brings you here?" she asked.

"Tante had an emergency ta get to…a friend is comin' ta pick me up…" he answered.

"You have friends?" she smirked wickedly as he lifted his hand and flipped her off, "Alright since you're waiting…come on this place irritates me let's go outside and piss off the new therapist guys…" she smirked as she nudged him forward. "One of them actually made a pass at me…" she shuddered.

Remy sighed, "Fine if it'll shut ya up…jeez you're annoying…" he drawled as he slowly put on his coat, gently grasped his cane and walked forward, Lily automatically following.

"Turn to your right…" she ordered with an evil grin.

Remy sighed as he tilted his head to the side. "Ya really need ta improve on ya directional skills…cause…" he drawled moving his cane to the right to hit a wall,

"Dere ain't nothin' to my right but a wall…" he informed.

Lily clicked her tongue, "Right just checking…how the hell do you know that…are you sure you're blind?" she asked.

Remy sighed, "I wasn't born dis way chère…I only be blind for da last seven or eight months…I have been in dis fucken hospital befo…" he seethed.

"Okay, okay calm down…jeez don't need ta pop a fit…" she answered pushing on a button to open the doors that led outside.

After walking for a few minutes Lily sighed as she looked at a few teenagers approaching them, recognizing the little snot nosed trouble makers she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Now what?" Remy drawled.

"Ugh…a few spoiled brats I know are walking towards us…" she sighed.

"Really define spoiled?" Remy drawled.

"Eh…spoiled as in I'm rich and better then you, spoiled as in I have the right of way, spoiled as in I don't care if you are inju…"

"Nevah mind I get it…" Remy chuckled as he stopped walking and stood still.

"Asshole Bill…" she grumbled then looked over to the Cajun as he gave a tiny smirk, "What are you grinning about?" she asked.

"Ya mind moving there?" they suddenly heard. Lily sighed as she looked at the teens whom began circling and eyed them over while chuckling softly.

"Yeah we kind of do mind…as you can plainly see my legs are broken and he's blind…so why don't you little punks go annoy someone else…"

"Punk…do I look like a punk to you?" Bill asked.

"No I had something more insulting in mind but I can't say it cause there are children present…" she answered looking past the teens at the seven kids playing in the grass.

Bill slowly approached Lily and pushed her back a few steps, "You know you're being rude…" he smirked, Lily only rolled her eyes.

"Are ya'll done, I have bettah things ta do then ta hear all ya bullshit…" Remy sighed.

Bill chuckled as he stepped towards the Cajun, "And what are you going to do about it?" he asked lifting his hand and poking the thief on the chest then reached for Remy's sunglasses.

Remy chuckled softly as he tilted his head to the right and took a step forward keeping the teen's eyes fixed on him and not his cane, taking another step forward Remy forced Bill to take a step back and trip over the cane falling flat on his ass. Remy quirked an eye as he looked down, "Should be careful round here non?"

Bill narrowed his eyes, "Why you son of a…"

"Is there a problem here?" a man asked as he stepped forward.

The teens quickly stepped back while Bill quickly stood up, "No officer…we were just talking…" he assured.

"Didn't look like that to me…alright you boys get out of here…" the officer shooed them off then turned to Remy and Lily, "You two alright?" he asked eyeing them over.

"Oh we're fine…" Lily grinned laying a hand on Remy's shoulder, Remy narrowed his eyes and jerked his arm away. The officer quirked an eye at the gesture, and shrugged as he tipped his hat and continued on his way.

"Don' fucken touch me…" Remy drawled stepping back a bit and facing her.

Lily frowned at his behavior, "O-kay I take it that you're not one to trust people easily…especially ones whom have been talking to you for what four months…" She drawled.

"After what I went through non…" he hissed as he continued to walk down the road.

Lily sighed as she looked behind them to make sure those annoying teenagers weren't following, she immediately noticed a man wearing black trousers, t-shirt and leather jacket following them, she then turned her attention back in front of her, "I'm a simple twenty-four year old with busted legs who likes to bitch, what the hell could I do to you?" she asked receiving only silence as an answer as Remy continued walking down the dirt path, Lily slowly followed after a full minute of silence she sighed, "What happened?" she asked seriously.

Remy scoffed as he tilted his head to the side and looked around with a smirk, "Why da hell would I tell you?"

"Because I'm interested in learning why you apparently hate people…"

"Really?" Remy asked his voice dripping with disdain.

"Yes really…"

"Alright…I was betrayed by my so called friends and left ta die by da woman I loved…" he seethed and spat on the ground kicking at the dirt.

"Ouch…There are two steps in front of you…" she warned, "Yikes, no wonder you're always angry…" she whispered, Remy narrowed his eyes at her and glared. "What…I don't blame you…shit if I were you I'd write a very strong worded letter and…"

"Ya…tellin' dem ta piss off…dat's showin dem…" Remy frowned suddenly wishing he had a cigarette.

Lily looked behind her again noticing the man was still following them, "Let me finish you idiot…write an insulting or threatening letter and send it to the FBI or the president or someone important or whatever…you know anyone who holds a grudge or such type of person…stamp the names of those assholes that screwed you over and get them arrested…see simple and nice, revenge is sweet…"

Remy stopped and turned to look at her for what seemed the longest time then started laughing, "Blackmail…yeah dat's good…" he chuckled.

Lily grinned, "No that's weird…that's the first time I've ever heard you laugh…" she chuckled then looked behind her as she spotted the same man behind them, "Eh I don't mean to alarm you but we're being followed by some weird guy."

"Hn…really let me guess dis guy be dressed in black an got a nasty little haircut?"

"How did you…"

"He be my ride…" he sighed and turned to the side, "We going fo a walk Vincent…" he called out.

"Alright Remy…" Vincent smirked as he stayed back a few feet but still followed the young thief.

As they continued on their way Lily sighed at the sudden silence and was a bit annoyed that they were being followed she glanced over at Remy whom was yet again brooding over something, Lily grinned as she moved one of the crutches a bit to the right as they continued to walk and tried to trip the Cajun, Remy whom was not paying too much attention on his senses at the time tripped but had managed to quickly catch himself he frowned as he looked to Lily whom had an innocent look on her face, not that he could see it or anything. "What?" she asked.

Vincent quirked an eye and was about to step forward but Remy lifted his hand silently telling him to back off. "Ya know if ya weren't on crutches I'd make ya sorry…" he growled.

"Ah is that a threat or a promise?" she asked cheerfully.

Remy stared at her for a few moments, "You are so annoying…" he sighed turning forward and began walking again opening his senses and moving his cane so he wouldn't trip.

"Yet you hang around me…" she reminded following said Cajun.

"Non…you go out of ya way ta try and find me cause ya always dere ta try an piss me off…" he answered then froze as he thought for a moment, "…and well…you da only non family person I can tolerate at the moment an can bitch at…" he grumbled now desperately wanting a cigarette.

Lily chuckled softly, "Really…I feel so special." She grinned looking at Remy whom looked at her again and held his cane in front of him placing his hands on the top part and quirked an eye, "Oh come on I'll treat you to a coffee alright?" seeing that he didn't seem too interested she chuckled, "…and a chocolate treat?" she added.

Remy smirked, "Bettah be a big one…" he grumbled as he took a step back and gestured for her to walk ahead of him.

Entering the nearest coffee shop Remy sighed as he made his way to a table and sat in one of the chairs while she hobbled to the other one, Lily chuckled as she flagged down a waitress.

"Hi Lily what's it going to be today?" the waitress whom knew the dancer asked.

"The usual…and one for grumpy over here…" she grinned, "And what have you got that's chocolate?" she asked.

"Today…brownies and cookies…" she answered happily.

"Two of each…" Lily ordered then looked to Remy, "I assure you that after eating those brownies I won't be able to stop you from smiling like an ass."

"Hn tink ya expecting too much out of me chère…" Remy sighed as he tilted his head and looked to the door as Vincent entered and made his way to the counter to get himself a coffee.

"Am I…since when?"

"Since ya keep trying ta get me ta smile and be happy…in my opinion and from past experiences dere ain't nothing worth smilin' about…" he answered as the waitress placed their order on the table.

"Okay if that's your way of thinking then I will make it my mission to get you to smile, and not some cheap ass smile a genuine smile…" she informed with a smirk as she sipped at her coffee, Remy didn't answer as he stared at the cup before him. Lily sighed and looked to Vincent, "Why is there nothing worth smiling about?" she asked, "And does he always follow you?"

"Why…cause every single thing I evah loved or cared about in my life tends ta fuck me over one way or another…dat's why…and yes, since I be blind and was betrayed père made sure I always got someone I know near me…"

"Why is that exactly?"

"Why…" Remy smirked as he pulled up the sleeves of his coat and showed her the scars on his wrists hoping it would get her to lay off the questions and shut her up, "Dis be why…"

Lily kept silent for half a second as she looked at the scars, "You tried to kill yourself?"

"Well this Cajun didn't really have much of a choice it was either that or freeze and starve ta death…" he drawled and pulled down his sleeves then grasped the cup and lifting it to his lips he took a sip.

"Da hell happened ta you?"

"Told ya chère I was betrayed an left ta die…" he drawled.

Lily thought for a moment, "Well at least you still have your family right?" Remy sighed as he slowly nodded his head, "Well that's something isn't it, I mean they still love you right…though I don't know why you being the apparent asshole that you are…" she chuckled softly, "And you have me to kick your ass into gear whenever you act like a jerk…well at least until after these casts are off then I'll be able to kick you no problem…"

Remy quirked an eye, "You an odd one chère…" he sighed cutting her off as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yet you keep hanging around me…" she grinned.

Remy frowned a bit as she was apparently restarting the whole conversation, "Oh shut-up…" he drawled eliciting a tiny chuckle to escape her lips.

After about half an hour Lily's sister entered the shop and walked over to her, "Lily where the hell have you been I've been waiting in front of the hospital for like twenty minutes…you ready?" she asked.

"Remy this is my sister Iris…" she sighed turning to her sister, "You seem like you're in a hurry sis?"

Iris glared at her younger sister then turned her attention to Remy, "Nice to meet you Remy…and yeah I do I have a class in twenty minutes."

"Alright jeez…see ya next session Remy…" Lily chuckled as she left a few bills on the table and stood up.

Remy gave a slight nod as Lily stood up and left with her sister, finishing his coffee Remy turned his head towards Vincent whom was sitting nearby a tiny grin plastered on his lips, "Alright let's go home homme…" he sighed as he slowly stood up. "An not one damn word…"

"I wasn't gonna say nothin' little thief…" the man chuckled as he gently grasped Remy's left elbow and led him out of the shop.

XxXxX

A few days later Jean-Luc smirked as he stepped outside to see Remy sitting on the front porch, "Come on petite let's go for a walk…" he announced keeping the door open to allow Major to step outside and walk up to Remy laying his head on his knee.

Remy quirked an eye as he scratched behind the pup's ear, "Why?"

"Cause ya need da exercise…and Major needs ta go sniff some trees…" he chuckled grasping Remy's left arm and placing the walking cane in his son's hands, "Come on we need ta have a talk you an me…" he smirked nudging him forward and watching as he slowly stepped down the steps.

Remy sighed, "Talk 'bout what?" he asked looking to his right as Major bounced around happily then looked forward as they walked out of the driveway and down the street.

Jean-Luc sighed as he nodded his head with a smile looking to a few neighbors that passed by, "You've been through a lot Remy…you know ya can't keep sittin' on dat front porch doin' nothin…"

"What da hell else ya want me ta do?"

"First I want ya ta heal…ya body, ya mind and ya heart…just cause ya blind don' mean ya gotta stop livin…all dis hate in ya heart is killin' ya…an dat's somethin' I ain't gonna let happen…so startin' next week ya gonna start ya trainin' again."

Remy snorted, "Trainin' for what…No way in hell I can keep bein' a thief now, so why bother?"

"Don' sass me boy…" Jean-Luc smirked. "Ya were raised a thief an ya'll die a thief, jus cause ya can't see da prize don' mean ya can't steal it…" he smirked stopping and pulling Remy to face him. "I want ya healthy again, I want ya fit…told ya dis be a challenge ya need ta overcome an by your honor as a thief you will go through it and succeed."

Remy sighed, "I just don' see da point papa…"

"Da point is ya got it stuck in ya head dat ya useless now and ya life be over an done wit…I want ya ta prove yaself wrong an you are not ta disappoint me…"

"But…"

Jean-Luc quickly cut him off, "No buts, ands, ifs, or whys Remy ya understand me?"

Remy shook his head, "Dis be ridiculous, how da hell am I supposed ta do dat, I can't mentally measure da distance ta jump without seeing it first…I can't even fully open my fucken hands…" he barked.

"All da reason for ya ta start training again…" Jean-Luc answered calmly as they continued walking forward.

Remy released an irritated growl, "I can't even use my powers what ya expect I use my sense of smell and hearin' ya want me ta taste my way through an obstacle is dat it?"

"I ain't askin' ya ta run a marathon petite…" he chuckled grasping Remy's arm again and leading him forward, "First we get ya fit and well enough to walk a mile without gaspin' for breath den we'll start on da hard stuff…Remy all I want is fo you to try…"

Remy released a breath and sighed, "Tink ya asking too much out of me père…"

"Dat what ya tink…I figured it wasn't enough…" he answered with a smirk.

Remy rolled his eyes at the tone of his voice, "Ya not funny papa…" Remy drawled.

"I ain't…guess it's a good thing I ain't a comedian hun?" Remy smirked as he shook his head no, "Ya always were a tough one petite…" he chuckled placing a kiss on his temple and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Ya always made me proud…an ya always will…" he continued. "You can do this…it's just a walk in da park fo ya…"

"Pretty long walk…" he grumbled.

"Ah quit bein' so damn negative…"

"Where we goin'?" Remy asked with a sigh.

"How bout da harbor…haven't been dere in a while…" he smirked as he called Major over and patted Remy's shoulder in assurance that everything would be alright.

XxXxX

Two weeks had quickly passed by and the moment his training had started Remy hadn't been looking forward to go through it. Since it was raining hard outside he was now stuck in the gym, every single day he was brought on numerous walks around the square, parks and familiar streets. Remy was now sitting on one of the benches within the Thieves guild gym taking a little rest as he had had a coughing fit earlier. Remy turned his head to the left as Major released a rather loud yawn and plopped down on the floor under the bench. Vincent a fellow thief whom had led the Cajun within the room chuckled softly as he brought Remy some water. "Here ya go little thief…" he smirked handing him the bottle of water.

"Merci Vincent…" Remy sighed as he took a few sips then leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Ya gonna be alright?" he asked, Remy nodded his head yes as he took slow deep breaths.

"DERE HE IS…" a high pitched voice sang out, eliciting a groan to escape Remy's lips as he lied down on the bench. "He ignores me…mon dieu what has da world come to dat M'sieu Remy LeBeau ignores little ol me?" Lapin gasped as he approached his cousin with a chuckle.

"I can always tell Major ta bite ya legs…" Remy reminded.

"Ya wouldn't do dat ta me now would ya?" he asked and paused for a moment, "Eh don' answer dat…so what ya doin'?" he asked cheerily.

"What da hell's it look like?" Remy drawled.

"Looks like you lazy…" Lapin smirked.

"I jus had a fucken coughin' fit ya mind leavin' me alone fo two minutes so I can catch my fucken breath?" he seethed narrowing his eyes.

"Alright…" Lapin answered in a shrug and sat in a nearby chair staring at his watch the moment two minutes had passed he immediately cleared his throat and stood up to sit beside the Cajun, "Guess what…"

"I'm not in da mood fo ya little games Lapin…"

"Alright alright… ya remember da name Percy Adams?"

"Who?"

"Some cheery doctor at da hospital…"

Remy shivered as the name did sound familiar, "What about him?"

"He ain't cheery no more…" Lapin snickered.

"What?"

"Someone apparently stole his Mercedes and drove it to a junkyard…now he gets ta ride a chunk of metal ta work everyday…"

Remy thought for a moment and chuckled softly, "Who'd…"

"Wait, wait dat's not da best part homme…Tante's da one who stole it…" he barked.

"Tante…how da hell'd she manage dat?"

"Well I drove her to da doc's place she say dat she went to his office dis morning she wanted ta see how he thought you were doing and overheard da man makin' fun of a certain Cajun which will remain nameless…meaning you…which got her pissed cause no one insults her little angel." he smirked.

"How'd she get da car?"

"I asked her dat and she answered, dat even if I be an old woman don' mean I haven't learned a few things livin' in a house full of thieves…" he chuckled trying to imitate Tante's voice, "She thanked the young man whom crushed da car and asked him ta send it to the doctor's front door…" he answered not being able to stop himself from laughing.

Remy smirked as thoughts of Tante breaking into a car and hotwiring it suddenly filled his head, a tiny chuckle had managed to escape his lips.

XxXxX

A few days later Remy lay sprawled on a sofa in his father's office within the LeBeau household, "Alright try and clear ya mind…" he heard, Remy released an irritated sigh but did as asked as he crossed his arms to his chest and bowed his head, "Tell me every sound ya hear…" Jean-Luc continued leaning back in his seat.

"Dis be stupid papa…" Remy informed.

"Ey…no backtalk…" Jean-Luc drawled leaning back in his chair. Remy sighed after a few moments he tilted his head to the left, "What is it?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Someone's at da front door…" he drawled.

Jean-Luc quirked an eye as he stood up and went in the hall seeing Henri and a few men enter the house, Jean-Luc quickly gestured for them to keep still and quiet, he then looked back in his office. "Can ya tell how many…and if ya feel like a challenge who dey are?"

Remy sat up, closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could, then released an irritated growl, "Can't tell how many, know Henri's dere…" he sighed.

"Take a guess…"

"I don' know…three…" he drawled leaning back on the sofa.

"With or without Henri?"

"With…"

"That's pretty good petite…although ya were one short…" Jean-Luc answered with a smirk.

At that moment Tante smiled as she met everyone in the hall, and entered Jean-Luc's office, "Oh my…don' tell me ya brooding again…come on chile take ya ol' Tante for a walk in da square…an ya bettah tell da dog of yours ta behave hi'self an not relieve hi'self on Mrs.Parks' rose garden again…I swear she hasn't stopped grumbling since she caught him last time…" Remy chuckled softly as he stood up and followed her into the hall, tilting his head to the right he gave a small whistle calling Major over, "Here put ya coat on it's a bit chilly out…" she ordered holding it out so he could put his arms in the sleeves. She then handed him his cane and grasped his left arm leading him out of the house.

After a few minutes of walking down the street, Tante sighed, "You bein' awfully quiet mon ange…"

"Don' have much ta say dese days Tante…" Remy answered.

"Now dat be a lie an ya know it…" She answered with a smile.

"Just not in a talking mood…" he whispered moving his cane around.

"Ya nevah in a talking mood, ya just sit alone quietly in ya little corner…I remember a time when a mischievous little boy couldn't wait ta tell everyone about his day every time he stepped foot through dat front door…"

Remy smirked, "I ain't a little boy no more Tante…"

"Non ya not…" she answered humming a little tune, "But I do miss that excited mood ya always used ta have in learnin' new tings and meetin' new people…"

"Tante…" Remy sighed in warning.

"I'm just talkin' chile…" she chuckled leading him towards the market and stopping at a fruit vendor, looking through a few peaches. She picked up a strawberry and smiled as she placed it in Remy's hand, "Here taste dis tell me if dey ripe…"

Remy frowned a bit as he slowly lifted the berry to his mouth and made a face, "Not ripe enough…" he smirked chewing the piece of fruit he frowned when she handed him another, he could feel the berry was badly bruised since the juice was dripping off his hand. "Tink dis be too ripe…"

"It is?" she asked all surprised, "…oh my ya know mon ange sometimes a few bruised strawberries make the best preserves…" she whispered giving his cheek a kiss.

Remy smirked as he popped the berry in his mouth, "Dis little walk is not ta share ya little pearls of wisdom an try ta prove a point is it?" he asked.

"What…of course not chile…we just here fo a little exercise and ta get some strawberries and peaches…" she answered plainly, paying for her purchases and thanking the lady with a warm smile.

"Right…" Remy drawled as he followed the woman to another booth, after a few moments Remy chuckled softly he couldn't believe it, after going through all that hell apparently this woman could still get a smile out of him.

"What's got ya grinnin' now?" she asked.

"Bruised strawberries and preserves…" Remy smirked, "I love ya Tante…" he chuckled.

"Well I should hope so aftah all dose kisses I gave I bettah get some in return don' ya think?"

Remy chuckled as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Well now I got him smilin'…maybe I can get him talking now…what you think?"

"I tink ya wastin' ya time…" Remy sighed knowing exactly what she wanted to talk about.

Tante took a breath and wrapped his arm around her right one, "It's been eight months now chile, ya tink I don' hear ya screamin' in ya sleep every few nights…if ya don' talk bout it it'll eat away at ya…" she continued.

"Tante…I know ya wanna know what happened ta me but…"

"I know its hard Remy but ya need ta talk about it sometime alright?" she sighed then smirked, "Just not today…today you be my fruit taster…" she quipped eliciting a tiny chuckle to escape the thief's lips.

XxXxX

Several months later,

Remy sighed as his father drove them towards the beach, "Dere a reason why we going to dis specific little place?" he asked.

"Yeah it's nice out, could need da fresh air non?" he smirked parking the car and getting out. Remy rolled his eyes as he opened the door and stepped out as well, closing the door he tilted his head and opened his senses and finding where his father was Remy smirked as he easily followed the man whom chuckled as they met up with Henri, Lapin and Jacques whom were waiting patiently for them. Jean-Luc took a breath as he looked at the numerous huge rocks adorning the mile long shore he then looked at the water coming to shore, "Remy tink ya can hear alright wit dose waves crashing in da rocks?" he asked.

Remy looked to the water, "Yeah I'm mostly using my empathy anyway…" Remy answered now stretching his arms and legs.

"Ya sure?" Jean-Luc asked with a tiny chuckle.

"Yeeees…" Remy answered a bit irritated.

"Alright, alright jus' trying ta ease my mind here jeez…" he scoffed, "Alright I'll take lead, Jacques stay in da back and you two boys get ta stay by his side…" Jean-Luc smirked as he turned and hopped on the first rock. "Normal pace Remy dis ain't no race…" he warned.

"Oui papa…" Remy drawled then chuckled softly as he followed his father, by listening to his father's breathing and using his empathy, Remy could tell exactly where his father stepped and where he landed as they jogged, jumped and hopped on each rock. Henri, Jacques and Lapin were there just in case Remy misjudged his landing, lost his footing or fell.

After several little mishaps of tripping a few times and nearly falling in the water but thankfully saved from falling by Henri, Remy was now lying on the couch in the living room, he'd never used his empathy for that long period of time before or in this manner and apparently it had exhausted him Remy was now sleeping comfortably on the couch in the living room.

Major after getting his usual treat from Tante, yawned and made his way towards his master after laying his head on Remy's chest and not getting his ear scratched, Major decided that he'd be more comfortable sleeping beside his master rather then his oversized pillow in the hall, so lifting himself up on the couch the pup made himself comfortable. Turning to lie on his left side Major tucked in his paws and rested his head on Remy's right shoulder.

Jean-Luc entered the room to give Remy his medication and froze at the sight, a tiny chuckle escaped his lips, "Major get out of dere…" he whispered.

Major simply opened his eyes to look at the eldest LeBeau, lifted his head a bit, wagged his tail a few times, then leaned his head back on Remy's shoulder, closed his eyes and released a tired breath.

Jean-Luc slowly shook his head with a tiny smirk and sat down in one of the chairs beside the couch, he placed the glass of water and Remy's pills on a small table and turned his head to watch Remy sleep, a small smile crept up on his lips as he thought on how Remy had done very well today.

He chuckled softly when a few memories of little Remy's first days of training popped in his head, he smirked at how the seven year old had had a short fuse back then, at the time he always felt uncomfortable training around the other thieves so Jean-Luc had specifically requested that no one was to enter while he trained his newly adopted son which made the little thief grin.

Back then the little thief always cursed out when he fell or got tagged, which was the same now with grown up Remy's recent training experience, he always used to trust his eyes more then his ears. He kept getting frustrated and yelled, cursed and swore his little heart out as he could never keep up, snapping at anyone that tried to comfort him in some way telling him that it would get better. After a few bad sessions he'd grumble and lean against the wall, sitting down on the floor he'd always lean his chin on his arms and looked forward in trying to calm himself or try to figure out how to get through the session since his body and senses were still long from being the way they used to be.

Jean-Luc smirked as he watched Remy breathe softly, it had been a long seven months since Remy's retraining had started and considering how badly hurt he'd been mentally and physically, he was proud to say that Remy LeBeau was pushing himself to move forward.


	3. Chapter 3 The Treatment

Chapter 3 The Treatment

A full year later Remy now had numerous encounters with the pain in his side that was Lily they were often seen on many occasions walking through the park or down the street. Remy also now had movement within his fingers and could easily grasp any object and constantly using his empathy he hardly ever used his cane anymore when he walked around the house or within the underground training center which was the Thieves Guild.

However considering the thief's powers he had tried to charge a single card once, giving it a weak charge and with a lot of difficulty he had succeeded. Henri whom was standing beside his brother at the time noticed that the card glowed so brightly that it actually blinded him, "Quick Remy throw it away…" he ordered. Hearing the fear in his brother's voice Remy did so Henri grabbed his arm and pulled him to start running as they rushed out of the room Henri quickly closed the doors behind them and pulled Remy to him and gasped as the doors blew into pieces and fire spat out of the room.

"Mon dieu…" Henri breathed as he stepped forward seeing that the fire was slowly dying down as the sprinklers turned themselves on dousing the flames. Several thieves rushed in the hall wanting to know what was going on or if they were being attacked. Henri looked in the room his eyes widened everything had been burned to a crisp there was nothing left the floor was gone replaced by a deep crater, "Mon dieu Remy…don' evah do dat again…not unless ya got better control…" he breathed.

That was several weeks ago, Remy quirked an eye as he was being led towards one of the training rooms within the Thieves Guild by his trusty retriever Major as well as Vincent. Hearing the door close Jean-Luc had a small smile grace his lips as Remy entered the noisy room. "Gimme a few minutes petite…" he spoke up Remy nodded as Vincent led him over to a chair and sat him down Major quickly followed and lied down beside him.

Since Jean-Luc had been retraining his youngest in learning to move and hear objects without the use of sight it was a bit awkward and extremely frustrating on both father and son. Remy's bo staff had been refitted for the blind Cajun instead of the thick retractable pole, the rod was now thinner and was as a collapsible walking stick yet is was as strong and durable as the original bo staff.

Remy sighed as he made himself comfortable, leaning his head back he closed his eyes for a moment and listened to the crowd within the room waiting for his father to approach. Remy tilted his head a few moments later as he sensed his father, Jean-Luc grasped his arm and helped him up, "Alright dis should be fun…" he chuckled looking at everyone in the room and rolled his eyes, "Alright now all of ya…SHUT-UP…" he smirked getting everyone's attention as well as a few chuckles from the elders as he led Remy to the center of the room and faced him.

Jean-Luc smirked as he grasped his son's shoulders, "Alright now just a small review I wanna make sure…don' want ya givin me a heart attack…now concentrate on da sounds of da room and slow ya breathin…" he instructed in a whisper, "Now what do ya hear?" he asked.

Jean-Luc nodded his head towards one of his men, doing so the man dropped a tiny pin. The moment it hit the floor of the semi quiet room, Remy tilted his head to the right looking exactly where the pin lay on the floor. "Good…now can ya tell me without usin' ya powers how many people are in da room?" Remy frowned a bit as he shook his head no, "Alright how many have ya got in mind?"

Remy only shrugged, "Twenty-eight?"

Jean-Luc cringed for a moment, "Now using ya powers how many are dere?"

Remy smirked as he opened his senses after a few moments, "Hundred and forty-seven…" he answered plainly, "Can dis room hold dat many?" he asked.

Jean-Luc chuckled as he looked to Henri, "Is dat accurate?"

"Yeah…" Henri smirked.

"Alright…" Jean-Luc breathed, "Dat's perfect now I can relax a bit…ya tink ya ready fo a little exercise?"

"Oh definitely…" Remy drawled and chuckled crossing his arms to his chest.

"Let's put ya up against da juniors den…" he smirked then looked to one of his men waiting at the doors, "…bring dem in here…" he ordered.

Remy sighed, "Lapin's not gonna be here for encouragement is he?" he asked.

The moment he said that an arm wrapped around his neck and shoulder, "I be always here for encouragement…" he chuckled, "SOMEONE NEEDS TA CHEER DA JUNIORS BEFORE DEY GET DERE BUTTS KICKED BY DA PRINCE O' THIEVES…" he yelled then laughed getting a few dozen cheers from the other thieves in the room.

Hearing the doors open all the thieves turned and chuckled while they clapped watching as seven teenagers were brought in between the ages of sixteen and twenty, the junior thieves had begun their training at eight years old like every single thief born to the guild was and the cocky little group always tried to show off from time to time.

"Dat's da prince o' thieves…don' look all dat impressive…" Gustave the youngest of the group drawled.

Gustave's father chuckled. "Ey…show respect he be Jean-Luc's youngest son…" he warned.

Gustave sighed and rolled his eyes, "Oui papa…" he answered.

Henri chuckled as he strolled towards the teens, "Ya'll ready?" he asked and laughed softly as they nodded, "Don't hold back now ya hear?"

"Of course not Henri…" they grinned and followed him to the center of the room, "Eh Henri?" Elisabeth the eighteen year old spoke up.

"What?" Henri asked as he turned to her.

"How come there's such a huge crowd?" she asked.

"Well Remy's been sick for well ovah a year and hasn't fought in a while da others wanna see if ya'll can stand up ta him…" he answered simply.

"Sick…eh is he alright now?" Martin the eldest asked eyeing the youngest LeBeau noticing that he hadn't even given them a glance.

"Oh yeah he be healthy…this here wouldn't be going on if he weren't…" Henri chuckled.

"Eh is it really fair, I mean seven against one…" Gustave asked.

"Not really…but try ya best anyway…" he smirked walking over to Remy, Lapin and his father, "Tink ya can handle em petit frère?" he chuckled. Remy tilted his head and looked towards his opponents as he sensed their overconfidence. Henri grinned when his little brother smirked, "Eh try not ta be so hard on em they still juniors."

Remy shrugged as he took off his coat and handed it to his brother. Henri chuckled as he grasped it and rushed over to Lapin whom stood a ways back bouncing around, a huge grin plastered on his lips.

Jean-Luc waved the juniors over, "Alright…I want dis ta be a fair sparring match ya hear me, do as ya were trained, no jokes dis be serious…" he warned the teens whom nodded, "And Remy ya fightin' fellow thieves not x-men…compris?" Remy nodded, "No chargin' stuff either…"

"Fair enough…" Remy drawled as Jean-Luc walked over to Henri.

The teens all quirked an eye in question, "What does he mean no chargin' stuff?" Martin asked.

Remy smirked, "I be a mutant little one…" he answered hearing his father telling the thieves to begin.

The teens eyed him over as they began to circle him with evil smirks plastered on their lips.

Remy didn't move an inch as he waited for them to make their first move, Elisabeth released a breath as she lunged forward and grabbed for his arm, Remy simply stepped back and tripped her, catching herself she turned and tried to kick him in the head but Remy lifted his right arm to block, quickly grabbing her leg he ducked as Martin grabbed for his neck, Remy smirked as he elbowed him on the gut and pushed him back then flipped Elisabeth to land hard on the floor. Gustave and the other four teens rushed forward, Remy grabbed Gustave by the arm and threw him over his shoulder, then kicked, jabbed, punched at the others making them trip, fall, or fly in the air to land hard on the padded floor. Remy stood still and tilted his head as he waited for his next opponent to attack.

This little game went on for about another ten minutes, as every single punch and kick the juniors tried to give to the Cajun was deflected or just hit air. Seeing the murder in the teens eyes Jean-Luc chuckled, "Alright enough…" he ordered stopping the sparring match, the other thieves in the room clapped and were rather amazed that none of the juniors had been able to lay a hand on Remy knowing very well how hard it was for him the past year since a few had been there to help Jean-Luc in Remy's retraining.

Gustave groaned as he watched the others slowly stand up with a few grunts and groans, hearing his father say that the match was amazing, the sixteen year old frowned, "What's so amazin' about us getting' our butts kicked by a thief that has more experience in fighting then us?" Gustave asked.

"What's so amazing fiston is dat Remy LeBeau be blind…" Gustave's father informed helping his son to get on his feet and patted him on the back.

"What?" all the teens asked wide eyed then looked to Remy.

"Happened bout a year an a half ago…" Gustave's father chuckled.

"Wait you mean a blind guy kicked our ass?" Martin asked.

Lapin whom had hopped towards Remy and the teens grinned, "Funny ain't it…" he chuckled.

Jean-Luc smirked as he grasped Remy's right arm and led him towards the group. "Well done…" he congratulated, "Although I'm sorry ta say dat wit you young ones, Remy had da advantage…" he chuckled.

"Advantage…he whooped our butts…and no disrespect but how can a blind guy have the advantage over us?" Gustave whined.

"Course he whooped ya…he been in training since he be six years old…he was a master thief at twelve an havin' mutant powers helps a great deal…"

"Powers…what kind of powers?" Elisabeth asked a bit curiously.

"Can sense people around me…" Remy explained.

"What?" Gustave asked a bit confused.

"I can literally feel someone nearby…" he clarified.

"Didn't M'sieu LeBeau say somethin' bout you chargin' stuff?" Martin asked.

Remy chuckled as Henri explained, "He can make any object he touches go boom…" he smirked.

The teens after hearing this now had grins on their faces, "Cooool…" Remy quirked an eye and chuckled softly.

After talking for about half an hour Remy called for Major and gave the dog's neck a rub as he arrived, "Papa…" he called out quickly getting the man's attention, "We goin' out fo some air…" he informed the man.

"Alright…ya got ya cell?"

"Oui…" Remy smirked as he leaned down to Major, "Outside…" he told the dog whom started walking out of the room his master following closely, as they left the room Lapin rushed out as well, "Remy wait up…" he laughed. "Ya believe dem…" he snorted, "A blind guy kicked our ass…" he tried to imitate and barked a laugh as he quickly caught up to his cousin, "Aheh…" he breathed, "Ya wanna get un café?" he asked.

Remy chuckled softly, "Lead da way homme…" he smirked.

XxXxX

Arriving at the coffee shop, Remy sighed as Lapin flagged down a waitress, "Ey…two cafés…eh…Espresso's…" he smirked walking to a table and sitting down, Remy smirked as he followed his cousin, "So was it fun kicking da juniors butts?" he asked watching as Major lied down under the table.

"Say dat again an dis time listen to yaself…did I have fun beating up kids?"

"Ey dey not kids dey well trained young people…" he smirked looking to the waitress as she brought them their order. "An ya didn't beat dem up it was a sparing match…"

Remy only shrugged, "Whatever…Maybe père'll calm down a bit non?" he sighed leaning back in the booth and stretched his legs across the seat and swished the warm liquid in his cup.

Lapin smirked as he stared at his cousin, "Maybe…eh ya know dis be plaguing my thought fo some time now and I just have ta know…ya evah thought of revenge?" he asked seriously.

Remy shrugged, "Oui et non…Ting is if I tink about it, it either gets me depressed or mad and tends ta worry Tante and père more…"

Lapin cringed, "Yeah no kidding so subject change what's dis girl I keep hearing about?"

"What girl?" Remy asked lifting the cup to his lips and taking a sip.

"Well Vincent, André an Tante have seen her…"

Remy snorted spitting out his coffee nearly choking on it, "Oh her…well she be an irritation…" he chuckled.

Lapin smirked, "Da irritation got a name?"

"Lily…met her during physical therapy last year…" he drawled.

"So she caught ya eye…so ta speak?"

"Hn who Lily…non…well not really…I…argh I don't know I'm still not ready ta trust people I don't know dat well yet…" he sighed.

Lapin only shrugged, "I get dat…its just dat ya cold ta anyone outside da guild Remy, and she 'bout da only one dat hasn't been chased off yet…" he sighed then smirked. "Ya know uncle Jean and Tante want more den one grand-kid ta spoil right?"

Remy rolled his eyes as he took off his sunglasses and massaged the bridge of his nose, "Don' start wit me Lapin…not tonight." He sighed glaring at his cousin.

"Alright, alright…I's just trying ta get tings moving along dat's all…" he chuckled starring into Remy's red on black eyes noticing immediately that the red part had a bit of a haze in them. Lapin still missed Remy's cheery persona and was as always since the incident still trying to get the old Remy whom he had grown up with to make an appearance, if that wasn't possible Lapin vowed that he would still be there to try and help make the broken thief forget and get a laugh out of his cousin.

A bit annoyed with the sudden silence, Lapin looked at his coffee and flagged down a waitress, "Ey can we maybe get somethin' peppier den dis?" he asked.

The waitress quirked an eye, "What's peppier then Espresso?" she asked.

"I don' know add pixie sticks or somethin'…" he answered looking in his cup then smirked when Remy began to chuckle softly.

Later that night Remy smirked as he leaned his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palm, "Hn…tink ya need ta lay off da coffee homme…" he chuckled as Lapin didn't sound like he was able to quit moving.

"I do not…" he protested.

"Yes ya do…what time is it?" he asked.

"Almost midnight…why don't tell me he's tired already?"

"Non…well actually yeah…" he chuckled, "C'mon take me home already…Major…" he called shaking the snoozing pup on the floor, "C'mon time ta go…" he continued and smirked as Major stretched and howled when he yawned then looked to Remy wanting to be scratched behind the ear.

XxXxX

Arriving home Remy silently closed and locked the door while Major quickly made his way upstairs to get settled on Remy's bed. Remy chuckled as he took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack then retracted his cane clipping it to his belt, hearing a slight shuffle of papers the thief followed the sound and entered his father's office, "Papa you still awake?" he asked.

Jean-Luc immediately looked up, "Now where d'you run off to?" he asked looking through a few papers.

"Had coffee wit Lapin…a bit late ta be workin' non?"

Jean-Luc chuckled, "Jus' finishin' up…" he sighed putting away several folders then looked at his son, "Ya know ya did well today…" he announced proudly.

Remy only shrugged and made his way to one of the chairs, Jean-Luc watched him carefully he had noticed the last few weeks that Remy seemed as if he was hiding something. Taking a breath he sighed, "What's on ya mind petite?" he asked, "And don' ya be sayin' it's nothin'…ya can't fool ya ol' père…" he continued.

Remy sighed as he slowly shook his head and sat down, "Jus wonderin'…stupid li'l thoughts is all…" he whispered.

Jean-Luc quirked an eye, " 'bout what?" he asked.

"It's not really dat important papa…" he grumbled.

"Hmhmhm…" Jean-Luc chuckled deep in his throat, "Humor ya père petite…"

Remy released an irritated sign. "Ya ain't gonna stop buggin' me bout dis are ya?"

"Non…" he answered simply.

"Fine…I don' know…m'just wonderin' what dey be doin' now…if dey be happy in dat pathetic excuse dey call a life…if dey be cheerin' and celebratin' da death of dis here Cajun every year…"

Jean-Luc slowly stood up as he moved in front of his desk and leaned against it listening intently, Remy mostly refused to talk about what happened in Antarctica with his family, and Jean-Luc was a bit relieved that he was beginning to get out what was leaning heavily on his chest. "It's not good ta dwell on da past Remy…" he sighed.

"I know dat, its just…that was a huge part of my life an all…" he frowned and narrowed his eyes, "…an I so…want so much ta see dem go through what I did…" he snorted, "I can't even do dat…" he chuckled, "Is dat wrong?" he asked looking up.

"Non…ya was punished fo something ya didn't do an got hurt badly, it's natural ta feel like dat, ya want retribution an all but…ya need ta forget bout dem Remy an start livin' again petite they'll get what's comin' to dem in da end…" he assured walking over to him and laying a hand on his shoulder.

Remy sighed as he slowly stood up, "Yeah I'm sure dey will…" he whispered with a small chuckle, "Night papa…" he yawned as he was about to leave his father's office Jean-Luc pulled him back and gave him a hug.

"It's gonna be alright…" he assured as he released his son. Remy chuckled as he grasped his father's arm giving it a few pats he then left the office and headed upstairs. "Good night Remy…" Jean-Luc answered as he watched his son leave, he as well wished to see those X-men suffer for what they had forced Remy to go through. Sighing he returned to the desk and finished cleaning up what he had been working on when he came across a few plans for a sophisticated vault in Paris, Jean-Luc frowned as he looked at the plans then glanced at his computer as it shut off, suddenly and evil grin graced his lips, "Oh dat be perfect…" he breathed, "Dis gon' take time and a whole hell of a lot of training…" he whispered as he left the rest of the papers scattered on his desk and left his office, turning off the lights he headed upstairs to get a good nights sleep.

XxXxX

Several months later Remy had noticed that his training seemed to have intensified as he listened closely to his father whom told him how far he had to jump, taking a breath Remy back-flipped and landed gracefully beside his father whom stood on an elevated platform, Remy had been a bit distracted and had apparently misjudged his landing and came a few inches short from where he landed making him lose his balance, Jean-Luc quickly grasped his arm to stop him from falling, "Careful petite dis here ledge be small…" he warned steadying him.

"K dere be a reason why ya training me so hard?" Remy asked looking at him.

"Don' know if I should tell ya yet…at least not until I know ya ready…" he smirked.

Remy quirked an eye, "Ready fo what?"

"Not yet Remy…trust ya père petite…don' worry you'll like what I got planned…" he chuckled patting his son's shoulder, "Well now I suppose we be training long enough come on let's get ya home…" he smirked. "I'm not looking forward to Tante's scolding cause we arrive late for dinner again…" he chuckled.

XxXxX

Yet another few months had passed and for the first time Remy actually slept through the night without the help of a sedative or woke up screaming out, stretching his neck he froze at the kitchen entrance as he heard numerous voices.

Tante turned to Remy with a huge smile, "Mornin' mon ange…sleep well?" she asked walking up to him and grasping his cheeks she pulled him down to place a kiss on each one.

"Oui…what's wit all da racket?" he asked with a frown.

"Henri an his men just arrived…" she smirked, "An apparently dey be starving…" she chuckled as she grasped his hand and led him to the table, "My, my ya'll are loud eaters…" she sighed gathering a few chuckles from the group. A few watched as she placed a plate of food in front of the Cajun, leaning down Tante whispered what she had prepared.

Remy smirked at the sudden silence in the room, as he picked up his fork and began to eat his eggs, "Look Tante I be da main attraction…a Cajun eatin' breakfast….Dat be very irritating ya know somebody say somethin…" he spoke up as he chewed his food.

Getting a few chuckles the conversations continued then stopped again, Remy rolled his eyes then looked to the kitchen entrance, Henri smirked as he approached his brother and sat down beside him his eyes beamed as Tante sat a plate of bacon, toast and eggs in front of him, "Merci Tante…" he breathed. "Well now how ya doin' petit frère?" Henri asked with a chuckle as he began to eat.

Remy quirked an eye, "Why da hell are you so cheery?"

"A very special reason…" he chuckled, "Bettah eat up Remy…papa wants ta see ya in da training hall dis afternoon…" he smirked as did the other thieves surrounding the table.

Remy frowned as he looked at his brother then continued eating his breakfast, after getting dressed and walking downstairs, Remy sensed that except for Tante and another fellow thief the house was empty. "What's going on?" he asked calling for Major whom sat waiting at the door.

Vincent sighed, "Your père wants ta see ya…"

"Yeah I know dat…"

"No more questions little thief…your père will explain everything now come on…" he answered gently grasping Remy's elbow and leading him outside to the car.

Arriving within the great hall where all the training and meetings took place within the guild. Jean-Luc had gathered three dozen of his most trusted thieves, gaining their approval of what he had just explained Jean-Luc turned his head towards the doors as they opened, Remy entered and as usual was being led by Major and Vincent, "Alright papa what's goin' on?" he asked, tilting his head as Vincent stayed by the door.

Jean-Luc didn't say a word as he took out his retracted bo staff and threw it at his son,

a smirk graced his lips as Remy without missing a single step easily caught it in mid-air and threw it back.

Jean-Luc chuckled softly as he caught his staff, "You know our rules petite?" Jean-Luc asked as Remy stopped in front of him, Remy quirked an eye and nodded, "Good recite them…" Jean-Luc drawled.

Remy frowned a bit but did as asked, "Nevah get caught, nevah leave a fellow thief behind, nevah underestimate ya opponent…"

Jean-Luc cut him off with a chuckle, "Our laws…" he specified.

"No betrayal within the guild…no killin' unless it be self-defense…break any of dese laws and banishment is imminent…"

"Exactly…" Jean-Luc smirked, "Your duel with Julien was self-defense and ya were sent away cause Marius wouldn't hear of it…it was fo your protection…"

"And…What's ya point papa?" Remy sighed.

Jean-Luc sighed as he stepped forward, "Ya forgot one law petite, 'If a thief suffers torture by an enemy retribution shall be ensued'…" he quoted, "No thief shall suffer 'any sort' of torture…" he repeated, "And as I recall leaving ya ta die in a frozen wasteland, losin' da use of ya eyes and feelin' all dat pain forcing ya ta try and take ya own life…I'd call dat torture…" he answered glancing at the elders whom nodded their approval as well.

Remy quirked an eye as he stood in place and turned his head to follow his father as he walked around the thief. "What ya sayin'?" he asked quickly turning his head to the left to meet his father's gaze.

"I'm sayin' ya don't treat a person like dat without facin' da consequences especially if dat person be a thief in da guild…"

"Ya planned somethin' is dat it…dat why you trainin' me so hard?"

"You said so yoself months ago, on how ya wished dey would go through what you did…Well guess what you get your wish mon fils…"

Henri stepped forward standing beside his father, "You may not be able ta see em petit frère, but ya can feel and hear em just fine…"

Remy thought for a long moment as the thieves within the room awaited his answer, "It be your decision Remy, ya can agree ta go through with this and get ya vengeance on those x-men dat condemned ya ta death, or you can refuse an let dem be…which is it gonna be?" Jean-Luc asked.

"No one dies?"

"Non…dey just get a taste of what ya been through…a very huge chunk…" he assured.

"Fo how long?"

Jean-Luc smirked, "When the time comes, it'll take us bout two days ta set things up and by the third day they will know what it was like…but this will take years of plannin'…"

Remy thought about it for a few more minutes, flashes of pain, darkness, starvation and freezing cold plagued his mind, looking up towards his father Remy narrowed his eyes a bit as he crossed his arms to his chest doing so he brushed his thumb on the scar on his left wrist, "How?" he asked. As Jean-Luc explained the details, Remy listened intently after the explanation was over Remy now had an evil smirk gracing his lips, "All dat just fo me?" He asked.

"Absolutely…" they heard from a few fellow thieves in the room, "Dey are sworn enemies of da guild aftah all…" one spoke up, "No one treats one of our own like dat…" he continued.

"I'll tell ya again this will take years ta plan so no mistakes will be made…Now your answer?" Father asked his son.

Remy smirked as he looked to his father, "…Yes…"

XxXxX

As preparations for Remy's revenge was starting off, Jean-Luc had to make sure to plan their actions carefully and to gather what they needed for all this to work, he'd sent off several groups of thieves around the world to be able to get their plan in action, they were going against mutants after all. Remy was still in training and had in detail explained on the functions of the very sophisticated pieces of hardware as well as all the security surrounding the institute for gifted youngsters.

Knowing he'd soon get his vengeance Remy now laughed more and was slowly returning to his old self again, as he now acted less like a jerk to people and smiled more he actually felt good about himself and was now on a bit more friendlier terms with Lily, whenever she'd spot the Cajun, Lily now always hanged around Remy in order to irritate him which had recently been very often.

That had been a few months ago, Remy decided to take a break on his training and decided to get some fresh air and take Major out on a walk, wearing a white t-shirt, with light brown cargo shorts and a pair of hiking boots. Remy decided to take his dog to the beach.

As he was walking near the beach with Major by his side he tilted his head when he heard that annoying familiar voice. "Hey Cajun…hi puppy…" Lily smirked kneeling down to pat Major on the head.

"Lily..." he answered simply.

"What you're not happy to see me?" she quipped.

Remy smirked, "What makes ya say dat?"

"Lily…" she repeated in his tone of voice, "Hey it's my birthday…treat me to an ice cream?"

Remy chuckled, "As long as it keeps ya quiet…" he answered as he gestured for her to lead the way.

"Oh haha…" she drawled touching his arm slightly, "This way you're a bit too close to the road…wouldn't want ya ta get flattened…" she smirked, "So what brings you to the beach?" she asked.

"Came ta cool off Major…he be panting and whining all day…" he smirked. "And you?"

"Well it's a beautiful day came for a swim and a tan…" she chuckled looking around, "What no escort today?" she asked.

"Hn…Major be my escort…"

Lily smirked, "Really…okay you have four steps here…" she informed leading him up the steps and into the ice-cream shop, "Let's see…wow numerous choices here, vanilla, chocolate and orange sherbert…orange sherbert what happened to strawberry?" She asked with a smile as she looked to the woman behind the counter.

"We didn't get our usual delivery yet…" she informed.

Lily chuckled as she looked to Remy, "I'll take chocolate…" she smirked.

"Everyting's chocolate wit ya…" he smirked then looked to the woman, "One of each madame…" he ordered as he folded his cane and placed it in one of his pockets, Lily quirked an eye as she held the three cones while Remy paid. Elbowing the Cajun she grinned as Remy grasped her elbow and allowed her to lead him out of the shop.

"So which one goes to Major?" she asked leading the way back outside and made sure that Remy didn't miss a step.

Remy chuckled as he took them from her hand after tasting one he gave the other to Major, "Dere ya go…" he smirked handing the vanilla cone to the pup.

"Major's your escort hun?"

"Dat he is…he may look like a sweet pup but one command from me and he'll tear ya ta shreds…present accompany excluded of course…" he chuckled.

"Lucky me…" Lily drawled, after watching Major gobble up his treat Lily gently grasped Remy's arm she quirked an eye when he didn't push her away as she led him towards the beach, "So…whatcha been up too lately?" she asked taking off her sandals and walking barefoot on the sand.

"Nothin much…" he sighed.

"Wow, that's interesting…" she quipped, "Haven't seen you in near two months and you haven't done nothin' much?"

"I'm still healin' and getting used ta not seein…what else ya want me ta do?" he asked with a smirk. "Why ya get lonely in not havin anyone ta annoy?"

"Well yeah didn't you know you're my favorite bitch-at person…you're so fun to irritate?" she smirked.

Remy chuckled as he looked to the water, "Am I now…where's Major at?"

"Oh he's jumping around at the waves…" she chuckled leading Remy towards a bit of shade and sitting down, watching as the pup played around.

"So you want to go for a swim?" she asked.

"Not really, sides we just ate…"

"Hn doesn't seem to be bothering your escort…" she smirked, "C'mon Cajun be spontaneous once in a while…" she tried to coax, "I promise I won't be annoying…" she chuckled.

"Dat a fact?" Remy smirked tilting his head to look at her and quirked a blind eye.

"Yes, and don't say I'm being annoying now…" she grinned.

"Thought had nevah crossed my mind chère…" he chuckled.

After a few hours of talking and laughing, Lily had managed to coax the Cajun to walk in the water until it reached his knees, other then that he would go no further.

The three were now walking down the road towards the docks, hearing a very familiar sound Remy smirked, "Well accordin' ta all da noise I take it da carnival be in town?"

"Yeah come on let's get on the Ferris wheel…" Lily grinned as she tugged on his arm, leaving the pup with the man controlling the ride and assuring him that as long as no one harms the dog the dog won't harm you, Remy and Lily now sat in one of the seats as the man controlling the ride added more passengers, Remy sighed as he leaned back his right arm resting on the back of the seat while his left hand lay on his left knee.

Lily chuckled softly as she looked at the starlit sky, "You know you've changed…" she answered tilting her head to the left to glance at him.

"Did I?" he asked tilting his head a bit to the right.

"Yeah you did…you're like the grinch when his heart grew three times its size…well yours grew about one and a half…maybe two…"

"Hn…comparin' me to a cartoon character…nevah saw dat comin…" he chuckled.

"So…what happened?" she asked with a grin.

"Dere ain't nothing worth broodin' over I guess…can' explain it more den dat…" he sighed.

Lily smirked as she leaned against him, "Do you mind if I become bold and give you a kiss?" she asked.

"Now why would ya do somethin' like dat ta dis here pissed Cajun?" he asked looking at her.

"I'm experimenting…You know I think I kinda grew on ya…" she smirked as she laid a soft kiss to his lips. A smile crept up on her lips at the look on his face as he was about to retort she placed her index finger on his lips to keep him quiet, "Don't say anything…just keep quiet and enjoy the ride…" she whispered looking back at the stars, Remy kept his gaze fixed at the woman beside him as numerous questions plagued his mind, was he being used again, was she only joking, was she serious, he thought to himself and found it odd that no bells went off in warning, blinking his eyes a few times he made himself more comfortable and stared forward as she rested her chin on his shoulder and did the same.

After the ride and a very long walk around the carnival, the two talked about their childhood, Lily was mostly about the jerks she had to deal with in school and how she dealt with them in her own special little way which usually was a knee to the groin while Remy talked about a few pranks he had pulled. Looking at her watch Lily sighed it was a little after one in the morning and she really needed to get home, sharing a cab Lily smirked as the car stopped in front of her apartment, turning back to the Cajun she smirked, "You gonna be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Remy smirked feeling a gentle hand caress his chin to tilt his head to the right, he then felt a pair of lips on his own.

"See ya Cajun…" she breathed then patted Major on the head, "Bye puppy…" she chuckled and stepped out of the cab.

Remy leaned back in his seat, "Where too?" he heard the driver ask, Remy quirked an eye as he gave the address and patted the empty seat beside his so Major could be more comfortable.

Arriving home Remy smirked as he turned and locked the door he frowned when Major for some reason didn't rush upstairs as he would usually do, turning to the stairs and opening his senses, Remy sensed his father. "Papa?"

Jean-Luc chuckled as he patted Major on the head, "Get up dere…" he told the dog as he moved him up the steps, "Ya home a bit late petite…" he smirked sitting on the steps, and quirked an eye as he smelled a hint of Jasmine on his son.

"Wouldn't really know…" Remy smirked.

"I take it ya had a fun filled evening with a…Lily was it?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Remy quirked an eye then sighed, "Lapin's got a big mouth…"

Jean-Luc chuckled softly, "Dat he does…" he sighed eyeing his son, "Ya like hanging around her?" Remy only shrugged as an answer, "Ya not gonna push her away are ya?"

Remy slowly took a breath and released it, "Don't know papa it's just…"

Knowing what he was going to say Jean-Luc quickly cut him off, "I know it's hard but ya gotta start trustin ya instincts, I don' like seein' ya scared of people like dis…"

Remy rolled his eyes, "Paid an awful price last time I did papa…"

Jean-Luc thought for a moment, "What's ya heart say?"

Remy sighed as he ran his left hand through his hair, "Dat I should stop tormentin' myself…" he sighed walking towards his father and sitting down beside him. "Ah merde dis really sucks…" he drawled leaning his chin on his palm.

Jean-Luc couldn't help but chuckle, "Alright…ya not sure bout her…how bout we meet da lady…would dat help?"

"I s'pose…" he sighed, "At least ya'll can describe her ta me so I'd know what the hell she looks like…" he mumbled and stood up, "Night papa…" he chuckled as he headed upstairs.

Jean-Luc smirked as he watched him enter his room and silently close the door, "Night petite…" he whispered as he made sure all the doors were locked and headed upstairs to get a few hours sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 The Outing

Chapter 4 The Outing

A few days later Lapin was walking through the park with Remy and Major, "So ya sense her yet?" the red-head asked as he threw a ball for Major, and looked at the two dozen people sitting, talking, reading, playing or lounging about on the grass.

"Non…" Remy sighed a bit annoyed as he leaned against a tree and twirled his cane in his hand.

"What does she do anyway?"

"Teaches dance…"

"What kind of dance?"

"Eh…ballet, ballroom…everything…" Remy shrugged.

"Alright twenty minutes is as long as dis Cajun can stand let's get un café non?"

"Everything's coffee wit ya homme…ya gotta learn ta cut down…" Remy chuckled as he whistled, calling Major over.

"I was up late last night…I be tired gimme a break…" Lapin sighed as he grasped Remy's arm and led him towards the nearest coffee shop.

Entering, Lapin breathed in the aroma and smiled as he led Remy towards the counter, "Ah don' ya jus love dat smell…" he chuckled, "Whatcha want?"

"One cream two sugars…" Remy sighed as he patted Major's head.

"That's it…jeez your not one to expand on taste are ya Cajun…" he heard and quirked an eye when a certain someone grasped his arm and laid a soft kiss on his cheek. "Finally I caught you off guard…" she smirked.

Lapin turned to the sound of the woman's voice and actually grinned, "Oh my…Rem please tell me this be da irritation ya be talking bout…"

"She is…" Remy drawled with a smirk.

"Irritation hun…makes me sound like a disease…I like annoyance better…" she quipped.

"How bout pain in my side…" Remy suggested.

Lapin quirked an eye, "Ya always talk ta each other like dis…Tante would have kittens if she heard ya talk like dis to a pretty lady…" Lapin chuckled, "Well introduce us homme…"

Remy sighed, "Dis be Lapin…pain in my ass cousin…" he answered with a smirk as he placed a toothpick between his lips

"Nice introduction…" Lapin drawled.

"Ya quite welcome…" Remy chuckled.

Lily laughed as she held out her hand, "Hi bunny…I'm Lily…"

"I'll let dat bunny remark slide if ya answer me one question…Ya have a sister Lily?" Lapin asked.

"Yeah she's back there…" she turned and pointed towards a table then leaned forward whispering to Lapin, "She's single too…"

"Really…looks like lady luck be on my side today homme…be right back…" he smirked patting Remy's right arm and leaving the two alone for a moment.

"Lapin?" she asked looking to the thief.

"Don' ask…" Remy sighed then turned when they heard Lily's sister call out for her as she approached.

"Hi Remy…" Iris grinned then looked to her sister, "Eh Lily I have some guy named rodent following me…" Iris chuckled as she looked to Lapin whom approached the small group.

"Lapin chère…La-pin…" Lapin corrected with a chuckle, "Alright since I just made a fool of myself I suppose I should buy ya'll a cup..." Lapin sighed as he made his way to the counter and ordered four coffees. After getting their order the four left said establishment and walked towards a bench in the park, "So what you ladies doing today…ya got any plans?" Lapin asked throwing Major his ball.

"Not really…" Iris smirked.

"Non…well how bout joinin' us for a barbecue?" Lapin asked as he turned to the group spotting Lily and Remy sitting on the bench while Iris faced the red-head.

Remy leaned back in his seat and regarded his cousin. "Ya don' waste time do ya?" he sighed.

"Ya know me homme…get to da damn point…" Lapin chuckled sipping his coffee.

"Barbecue hun…who else is gonna be there?" Iris asked.

"Remy's famille mostly…dey a bit interested in meetin' ya chère…" Lapin chuckled looking to Lily.

Lily quirked an eye and looked to Remy whom was sitting to her right, "You a bit shy in asking me Cajun?" she asked with a grin.

Remy tilted his head towards her and quirked an eye, "Non…First off…he insisted on comin…" he gestured to Lapin, "Second ya can't keep his mouth shut, probably got dat cocky little grin of his plastered on his face right?"

Lily laughed softly, "Yes he does…and third?"

"He beat me to da askin…" Remy sighed.

"So I finally get to meet your family?" Lily grinned wickedly.

"Dat would be da reason why da invitation chère…" Remy smirked as he finished his coffee.

Lily chuckled softly as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "Hn still don't trust me hun?"

"Not entirely…" he grinned.

"Alright, alright, alright, enough talk let us go…all dis talk is borin' da hell out of me…'sides I be hungry…" Lapin drawled, whined and pouted in that order then chuckled as the group slowly stood and followed the hyperactive red-head.

Looking forward at her sister and Remy, Iris laughed softly as Lapin whom now walked beside her seemed to be bouncing around, "Hey Remy is there an off switch on him?" Iris asked with a laugh as she eyed the quick little thief.

"His parents haven't found it yet…and I ain't gonna go lookin'…I already got nightmares don' need no more…" he smirked, then turned behind him to look at Lapin and Iris whom both stopped walking, Remy tilted his head to the right and whistled, gathering Major's attention as he sniffed at the grass.

Iris quirked an eye as she looked to her sister, "I thought you said Remy was blind?"

"I am…" The thief answered.

"So how'd you know where the dog was?"

"I also be a mutant an didn't sense him in front of me where he should be…" Remy rolled his eyes and waited until Major walked over to him.

Lapin cleared his throat, "Dat doesn't bother ya'll now does it?"

"No…I happen to be a mutant myself…" Iris answered.

She then looked to Remy as he patted Major on the head, "Major…home…" he ordered, Major sneezed and started walking.

"Aren't you a bit curious as to what my powers are?" Iris asked.

Remy only shrugged, "Not really…" he drawled as he followed Major, Lily smirked as she patted the pup on the head then grasped Remy's arm and led him forward.

"Have you ever had trouble with your powers?" Iris asked a bit shyly.

Remy froze and turned to her narrowing his eyes, "Why?"

"I'm just asking…"

Lily sighed, "She's lost control a few times…"

Remy took a breath as he thought for a moment, "Non I nevah lost control of my powers…" he answered as they continued to walk.

Turning into a street Iris just couldn't stop herself from asking as she now walked beside Remy, "Um…So what are your powers?" she asked cautiously.

Remy sighed a bit annoyed, "Can make any inanimate object explode and can feel people around me…" he drawled.

"An his eyes be very pretty…" Lapin added with a chuckle as he entered through a gate, gesturing for the girls to follow, Major happily ran to the front door and barked a few times to get someone to let him enter, "Well dis be da LeBeau household…" Lapin chirped, then grinned when he spotted Mattie at the front door to let Major enter.

She waited for a full minute at the door as Lapin kept ranting finally losing patience Mattie smirked as she spoke up, "Well now where be your manners?" she scolded, "Don' be rude and show those girls inside…" Tante sighed shaking her head.

Iris and Lily both bit their bottom lip as they spotted Lapin now cowering behind Remy, Remy sighed as he tilted his head to glance over his shoulder. "Eh Lapin…why are you hiding from that sweet old woman?" Lily asked.

"Sweet…ya hear dat Remy she called Tante sweet…" Lapin cringed as he looked at Tante again.

"Still doesn't explain why you're hiding behind Remy…" Iris chuckled.

"Tante don' get mad at Remy cause she be his little angel…" Lapin smirked then ducked when Remy elbowed him in the ribs. Lapin smirked wickedly as he took a step back, "TANTE…REMY'S BEIN' MEAN…" he chuckled as he now hid behind Iris whom couldn't stop laughing.

Remy sighed as Lily nudged him forward and he led the group in the house, Lapin chuckled, "Tante dis be Iris and dat's Lily…dey be sisters…" he introduced.

Tante smiled as she immediately recognized the girl from the hospital, "Well now it's a pleasure ta see ya again chile…"

"You as well…uh…"

"Call me Tante…everyone else does…" she smiled, "Now Lapin you take dose girls in the backyard…" she ordered hearing a whine in the kitchen, Remy smirked as he entered to feed the ferocious mutt, Tante following. "She a nice one…" the old woman chirped leaning against the frame of the kitchen's entrance.

"Is she...what she look like?" Remy drawled pouring a cup full of food in Major's bowl.

"Blue eyes, porcelain skin with a little tan, short hay colored hair, tiny little thing with a sweet smile…tiny little scar over her left eyebrow as well as one on her right cheek…" she informed in detail as Remy quirked an eye and put Major's food down.

"Ya kiddin right?"

"Non chile…" Tante smiled.

"How da hell did I manage dat?"

"Well it wasn't from ya charm an manners dat's fo sure…" she chuckled grasping his arm and leading him outside sitting him in one of the lounge chairs, as she checked on the food, Lapin chuckled as he walked up to his cousin and handed him a beer.

"Alright we got more den da immediate family here if ya hadn't sensed dem yet…"

"Like who?"

"Well there's mon père an mère an soeur and Alex an grand-père an grand-mère and uncle Claude an aunt…"

"Alright enough…a reunion I get it…" Remy sighed listening to the chatter, Lily spotting him quickly rushed over to him.

"Okay everyone is staring at me what's the deal?" she asked sitting beside him hoping that would get them to stop.

"Dey wanna know bout ya, dey be curious…" he chuckled.

"What you didn't tell them about me?"

Remy snorted, "I don't know nothing bout ya chère 'cept fo da fact dat ya smell like Jasmine, have a screechy voice when ya pissed, an like ta irritate da hell out of me…" he chuckled. "An until two minutes ago I jus found out what ya look like…" he smirked raising his bottle of beer in a silent toast and took a sip.

"Hn…at least two years we've been hanging around each other and that's all ya got?"

"Well I was a bit shy in da trustin' factor…an from my sources 'pparently ya a cute one…" Remy chuckled taking another sip.

"Really…so you trust me now?"

"Non…" he laughed and moved a bit making her miss slapping his arm.

"You want me to be bitchy is that it?"

"Couldn't help it chère…" he chuckled.

"It be in his blood…was a hellraiser when he was growin' up…" they heard, "You must be Lily…" Jean-Luc smirked as he eyed her over and reached out a hand.

"I am…" Lily smiled pinching Remy's arm hearing a tiny 'Ow' her smile widened as she stretched out her hand to grasp Jean-Luc's, "And you are…"

"Jean-Luc LeBeau…Remy's père…" he answered shaking her hand and taking a step back hearing a frantic tiny little voice Jean-Luc turned to see his grandson run over to them.

"Ucle Emy, Ucle Emy…" Olivier laughed as he ran to the thief and climbed the chair to sit on his lap.

"What…what?" Remy smirked.

"Papa said that when you was my age dat ya were a pain in his side…Why would ya hurt papa?"

Remy scoffed and chuckled, "I didn' hurt ya papa, 'livier it's a figure of speech…"

"Den what he mean by dat?" he asked glancing at Lily whom had a smile on her face.

"He meant dat I was being a pest…like you always are…" Remy smirked as he leaned down and whispered something in the boy's ear. Olivier now had a huge grin plastered on his lips and his eyes grew twice their size as he looked to his father and quickly getting off Remy's lap he made his way into the house.

"What ya tell im?" Jean-Luc asked with a tiny grin.

Remy smirked, "Nothin'…jus bein a pest…" he quipped.

"Tink da young one's gonna learn a lot from ya petite…" Jean-Luc smirked as he watched his grandson run out of the house with something in his hands as he ran towards his father. All three watched as Olivier ran towards Henri whom was kneeling down on the ground and placed three ice cubes down his father's shirt, Henri quickly stood up yelping at the sudden cold he felt as he tugged at the back of his shirt he then turned to his giggling six year old whom began to run wanting to find a place to hide.

"Why you…get back here…" Henri smirked and lunged forward, Olivier screeched as he ran as fast as he could but alas he was not quick enough as his father scooped him up and tickled him mercilessly.

An hour had passed and the two sisters were having a blast, left and right there were pranks being pulled, insults and yelling filled the air but everyone quickly quieted down when Tante warned them all to behave themselves since they had company, as she narrowed her eyes the accused quickly ran to hide behind the prince of thieves whom didn't seem all that fazed by the party he seemed a bit bored actually.

Seeing this Iris chuckled as she grasped her sister by the arm and led her to the front of the house, "I still don't get how you could have fallen for him Lily…I mean he doesn't seem the type to care about anything let alone you…"

"He didn't use to be like this Iris, something traumatic happened to him and because of that he won't allow anyone to get close to him…he's afraid of getting hurt again…yet he for some reason let me in his life. Be it to argue or bitch at what a crummy day he's had, he's willing to take the chance to open up to me…"

Iris smirked, "You sound like you should be working for a help center…"

"Can't help the way I feel sis…" Lily grinned.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yes I do…"

XxXxX

That night as everyone laughed within the living room Lily sighed it had been a while since Remy had left the room, standing up Lily smirked as she began her search, seeing Major scratching at the front door she quickly opened it thinking that the pup really needed to go do his business, stepping outside she spotted Remy sitting alone on the bench, "Aren't you cold?" she asked rubbing at her arms.

"Amazingly non…" he sighed, "Desperately want a smoke though…" he drawled.

"You used to smoke…what made you quit Tante?" Lily chuckled as she sat down beside him.

"Non Tante didn't make me quit…my lungs couldn't take it cause of da pneumonia…"

"You had pneumonia?"

"Mmm…" Remy answered.

"That had to have sucked…" she shivered and wrapped her arm around Remy's left one trying to get a little warmth from the Cajun, "It's freezing out here…how can you not be cold?" she asked resting her chin on his shoulder.

"All cause of da company chère…" he answered plainly leaning back he looked to his left as she intertwined her fingers with his, "Dere a reason ya like bein so close ta dis Cajun?" he asked.

"What you don't like my company?" she smirked, "And yes I'm cold…I'm borrowing some heat off ya…" she smirked.

"Oh yeah…how ya gonna replace it?" he asked with a grin.

"Like this…" she answered molding her lips onto his giving him a soft kiss.

Remy leaned his head back a little as he raised his right hand and caressed her forehead and cheek in trying to paint a mental picture of what she looked like, "Ya not playin' dis Cajun are ya?" he whispered running his hand in her hair.

"If I was I'd be laughing right now…and I'm not…" she whispered, "It also depends what game you want to play, apparently you're an extremely good card player, I myself suck at card games, I hate board games…" she continued to rant, Remy rolled his eyes and sighed as he placed his thumb on her lips to keep her quiet.

"What exactly ya want from me?" he asked seriously.

"A chance…" she whispered lifting her left hand and taking off Remy's sunglasses to gaze at his eyes. Lily smiled as she dropped the glasses on his lap and laid her hand against his cheek leaning forward she gave him a chaste kiss, Remy frowned a bit as he found himself returning the kiss he then relaxed a bit and deepened it as he pulled her forward. After several minutes had passed the kiss was broken and the two were breathing a bit heavily, Lily smirked as she brushed her left thumb against his cheek, "So?" she asked hopefully.

Remy thought for a moment and stared at where he thought her eyes would be. "I gotta start trustin' someone sometime right?" he whispered caressing her cheek.

"Yeah…" Lily smiled, "Ya wanna take it slow?" she asked.

Remy seemed a bit unsure of himself but decided to trust his instincts just the same. "Yeah…" he whispered with a tiny smile feeling her rest her head on his left shoulder.

XxXxX

A month had passed and after a few dozen little visits around the city with a certain pain in his side that was Lily, still trying her best to keep the ragin' Cajun irritated. Remy smirked as he was meeting said pain in his side for another outing and was walking through the park alone, he turned his head from left to right as Major chased after a few blowing leaves. Hearing the squeaking of the chains for the swings, Remy sighed as he slowly made his way towards them and sat down, resting his cane against his left shoulder.

"Hey mister…you're a bit old for swings don't you think?" he heard.

Remy rolled his eyes and ignored the chuckling voices as he continued to move his head as the dog continued to run around the park, one of the girls within the group grinned as she bent down and leaned forward looking at the thief she waved her hand in front of his face, "I'd greatly appreciate it if ya wouldn't do dat…" Remy drawled.

"Do what?" the girl asked innocently waving her hand in front of his eyes again, gaining a few chuckles from her friends.

Remy sighed as he quirked an eye and in one swift movement grabbed her hand making the girl gasp out and try to pull her arm free. "Dat…it's just insultin' and it be rude so stop it…" Remy growled releasing her and shoving her away.

The girl's boyfriend narrowed his eyes as he was about to hit the thief, Remy not wanting to be annoyed gave a sharp whistle gathering Major's attention as he trotted to his master, sensing Remy's anger, Major froze and released a loud bark then began growling, the small group quickly turned and backed off as the growling dog slowly took a few steps forward, "I-is that your dog?" the boyfriend asked.

"Yeah he is…he don' like havin' snot nosed kids waving dere hands in blind people's faces either…" Remy chirped placing a toothpick between his lips.

"I'm sorry mister…look can you call him off please…" the girl apologized.

"I suppose, but why would I do dat?" Remy answered a tiny grin plastered on his lips.

"I said I was sorry…"

"Oh…is dat suppose ta stop you from acting like fools in front of disabled people?" Remy asked.

"I won't do it again…I promise okay?" she cried.

"Hn…d'ya hear dat Major…she promised…" Remy chuckled, "Tink maybe we'll hold her up to dat?" he asked.

The moment Major stopped growling and sat at Remy's feet, the group quickly ran off, Remy tilted his head when he felt Major's tail wag against his leg, "O-kay did I miss something?" he heard, Lily grinned as she patted Major on the head.

"Non…" Remy smirked as he stood up and felt a hand brush through his hair to tuck a few strands behind his ear, Remy chuckled softly as he grasped her chin and bent down placing a soft kiss against Lily's lips.

"Right…then why are there seven kids running off over there?" she asked.

"They were being rude…" Remy answered simply putting away his cane and clipping it to his belt.

"Well that's okay then…" Lily chuckled grasping his arm and intertwining her fingers with his, "So where are we going today?" she asked.

"Well it bettah be somewhere quick since it's gonna rain any minute…" he smirked.

"One day you have got to tell me how you know these things…" she sighed, "How about some coffee?"

"Well it might warm ya up chère since you be shiverin' and all what da hell you wearin'?"

"Jeans and a t-shirt…" she grinned.

Remy scoffed as he took off his coat, "Does Remy have ta think of everythin'?" he asked holding it up and waiting until she put in on.

Lily quirked an eye immediately noticing his manor of dress, Remy was wearing a black suit, "Apparently…" she chuckled putting the coat on, "You didn't actually specify on the manor of dress, or the where exactly we are going today, I kinda figured we were going for another walk around town." She smirked grasping his arm and leading him towards the nearest coffee shop.

"Well you didn't actually ask chère…" Remy smirked.

"Alright…so after coffee where are we going since according to you it's going to rain?"

"And spoil my fun?" Remy chuckled.

"Yes spoil your fun I'm supposed to be the one annoying you not the other way around…" she grinned placing a kiss on his cheek. "You know you're dressed kinda fancy…what's the deal?"

Remy quirked an eye when they both tripped and nearly crashed on the pavement thankfully Remy quickly stopped them from doing so, "I take it ya not payin' attention ta where we goin'…" he chuckled pulling her up to stand and taking out his cane, "And apparently I'll have ta guide us there before she makes us walk straight in a wall…" he quipped.

"I'm sorry…" she laughed softly regaining her balance, then looked up as she felt a few drops on top of her head, "Well what do you know…" she snorted looking up feeling a few more drops fall on her forehead and cheeks, "How the hell did you know that it was going to rain?" she asked.

"Ya really wanna know?" he asked with a heavy sigh as they continued walking.

"Yes…"

"Alright I'll tell ya…" he answered looking down to her, "Ya see when I woke up dis mornin' I headed downstairs see…and turned on da tv to da weather channel…"

Lily scoffed, "You're funny Cajun you know that?" she chuckled, "And I'm getting soaked as are you, can you run with that thing?" she asked in an amused tone.

"Haha chère lead da way…" Remy smirked putting away his cane, "Come on Major…" he ordered and chuckled when Lily pulled on his arm to start running since it was now pouring out.

Remy smirked as he counted his steps as they ran and the moment he sensed his father he pulled her into one of the nearby shops which was a jewelry store, Lily looked around a bit confused then smiled at Jean-Luc as he held the door open for them wearing a black suit and tie as well, Lily then quirked an eye at the Cajun when she noticed Mercy walk up to them, "Well you two ready?" she asked.

Lily smiled at the woman then looked at her confused, "Ready for what?"

"I take it Remy didn't tell ya then?"

"You're talking about Remy here…secret keeper…hn you should be a priest…" she chuckled softly then quirked an eye, "…Tell me what?" she asked looking at the gorgeous dark green evening dress that the woman wore.

Mercy smirked, "You like the arts right?"

"Yes…and?"

"Ya like Opera chère?" Remy asked.

Lily quirked an eye as she slowly nodded her head and chuckled, "You're taking me to an Opera?" she asked.

Remy frowned a bit since he couldn't see her reaction, "Ahun…we'll take that as a yes…" Mercy smiled, "Come on girl let's get ya dressed up…" she smirked pulling on her arm towards one of the rooms in the back where Tante was waiting.

Lily was in one word ecstatic, she grinned when she noticed a dressed up Henri walking up to Remy, "Doesn't take much to keep her happy does it?" Henri chuckled.

Twenty minutes later Lily emerged from the back room wearing a long strapless dark blue dress, the silk fabric was pleated in the dress at the waist and flowed down to cover her legs, she was also wearing matching shoes and shawl, a diamond necklace adorned her neck as well as matching earrings which were on loan from the jewelry shop as were Mercy's jewels as well, her hair was tied up in a bun at the back of her head a few curled strands framed her face. Jean-Luc grinned as he bent down to Remy to describe her to him.

A tiny chuckle escaped the young thief's lips, "Okay this isn't some kind of cruel joke is it?" Lily asked.

"It better not be…" Jean-Luc smirked as he opened the door and led the group outside to their awaiting cars.

As everyone stepped in their vehicles Lily pulled up her shawl to cover her shoulders then walked up to Remy gently grasping his right arm to wrap around her left one she smiled as she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, "Thank-you…" she breathed.

"Ya welcome…it's not like we nevah went out befo…" he chuckled.

"I've never been to anything like this before…" she whispered as he nudged her forward.

"First time for everythin' chère…make sure ta watch out fo those high notes, always gives everyone goosebumps…" he smirked.

Lily smiled as she led him outside and into their awaiting car, Remy gestured for her to enter first. "So what exactly are we going to go see?" she asked curiously settling beside him as the driver closed the door.

Remy smirked, "An Opera…" he answered.

"Yes I know that…what you can't be more specific?" she asked, Remy smirked as he refused to answer. "Okay so why are we dressed so pretty?"

"It be opening night chère…" he sighed.

"Okay where exactly are we going?"

"Orpheum Theater…"

"Ohhhh…" Lily answered cheerily, the drive towards the theater was mostly spent joking around, Lily couldn't stop herself as she continued to annoy the Cajun in trying to get him to tell her exactly what they were going to see or get a few hints from him but Remy refused to answer any questions concerning that subject.

When the driver parked the car as they had arrived at their destination opening an umbrella he went to Remy's door to open it, Remy stepped out and waited for Lily to come out, "Phantom of the Opera…we're going to go see Phantom of the Opera?" she asked starting to get a bit excited as she looked to all the other spectators whom were entering the theater dressed in the same manner as they were. "This is so cool…" she breathed.

"Well don't just stand dere chère lead da boy in here befo you two get soaked…" Henri called out quickly getting her attention at the theater entrance.

"Oh right…" Lily sputtered as she wrapped her arm around his, Remy was chuckling softly as she gently pulled him forward, Major staying at his side. As they entered the theater an usher smiled as he walked up to Jean-Luc knowing the man well.

"This way M'sieu LeBeau…" the man spoke up then frowned noticing the dog, "Eh…"

"My son's blind da dog be his eyes I'm afraid the dog rarely leaves his side…he be very well trained…" Jean-Luc assured.

"Yes of course sir…this way…" he repeated leading the group up to one of the private boxes.

Jean-Luc smirked as he gently grasped Mattie's arm and helped her up the steps, Lily chuckled softly as she tried to not start bouncing around and walked beside Mercy while still holding on to Remy, "You didn't bring Olivier along?"

"Have ya lost ya mind girl…he'd probably be hanging from the curtains or would run down to the stage wanting to be a junior little actor…" she grinned.

Lily grinned as she leaned up, "So do you guys do this often?" she asked curiously whispering in the Cajun's ear, as they made their way to their seats.

"From time to time…" he shrugged, "Depends on what's playin'…" he answered with a smirk as she still held on to his right arm caressing his bicep, not even noticing that she was doing it while she watched the orchestra tuning up their instruments as everyone made their way to their seats, Jean-Luc glanced beside him and chuckled softly as he sat beside Remy while Henri, Mercy and Tante sat behind them Major settled himself under the seats.

After the Opera was over Remy was being led down the stairs with Lily by his side as they awaited the rest of the family, Remy stood up straight his cane before him, Lily smiled as she looked around, "This was kinda fun…" she smirked facing the thief and arranging his coat a bit smoothing out a few wrinkles.

"Was it?" Remy answered with a tiny chuckle as he felt her straighten out his collar.

"Yeah it was…" she answered leaning up to mold her lips to his in a soft kiss. Seeing this Merci grinned as she took out a camera and took a few pictures. "So is this perfect night over?" she asked brushing her fingers across his cheek.

"Doesn't have ta be, what's ya watch say?"

Lily grinned as she glanced at the clock at the theater entrance, "It's still a bit early…"

"Really…How bout a night of dancin'?" Remy asked in suggestion.

Lily quirked an eye, "You dance?"

"Used to…"

"What kind of dance?" she asked curiously.

Remy smirked, "Pick one…"

Lily grinned wickedly, "Aheh…the Macare…"

"Ya couldn't pay me enough chère…" Remy cut in with a grin of his own.

"Yeah good point…" She chuckled.

"Well?"

Lily thought for a moment, "You serious?"

Remy chuckled, "Since when am I not chère?"

"Alright let me think for a second…" she grinned, "Well considering our manner of dress…Maybe…Something slow?" she whispered.

Remy smirked as he tilted his head to the left, "Alright…"

"So you surprise me by taking me to an Opera then you take me dancing…what's next?"

She asked staring at his sunglasses.

"We'll see aftah da night's over…" Remy chuckled as he gently grasped her hand and pulled her towards the door.


	5. Chapter 5 The Reunion

Chapter 5 The Reunion

A few years had quickly gone by and the two had been courting ever since, a small ceremony had taken place one beautiful sunny day and Lily had officially become a LeBeau. Also during that time Remy studied to be a teacher since he had always had an interest in history and considering he knew everything there was to know about art. Knowing he couldn't be a thief any longer, at least not professionally he had decided he no longer wanted to stay plastered on his ass doing nothing all day.

A full week after the nuptials, Lily's eyes slowly fluttered open as she awoke, turning her head to the left she smirked, her husband was still sound asleep. As he slept Lily grinned as she watched him, gently brushing the hair out of his eyes, she chuckled softy as she slowly caressed his cheek, leaning down she placed a kiss on his temple and made herself comfortable. She smiled as she looked at the wedding ring now adorning her finger as well as his.

Remy took a deep breath through his nose, "Ya always gonna watch ovah me as I sleep?" he asked with a tiny chuckle as he slowly turned to face her and rested his forehead against hers.

"Can I ask you a question?" she whispered.

"I have much of a choice?" he asked pushing her to lie on her back and pulled her back to lean against him.

"No…" she answered simply with a giggle as she swatted at his hands and settled down when her back was now against his chest and his arm was around her waist. "Is there maybe a reason why you won't talk about anything before we met…I mean I get you don't want to talk about the bad stuff and if you don't want to its alright, but except for a few slip ups you hardly talk about your childhood and school…and what did you used to do before the accident, what's your father and brother do anyways, I mean it couldn't have been a dull job if you're so buff and all…" Hearing this Remy laughed deeply in his throat, "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm buff?" he chuckled as he reached up and tilted her head back he leaned down and kissed her softly as he moved to settle above her he gently cupped her face and deepened the kiss.

Breaking the kiss for air, Remy nipped at the heated flesh down her neck as she breathed deeply, "Don't change the subject…" she whispered closing her eyes and biting her lower lip to try and control herself.

"What I ain't allowed ta seduce ya?" he breathed.

"Yes…No…" she whispered as she arched her back and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him back up for another kiss.

"Make up ya mind…" Remy smirked as he caressed her sides.

"You are so paying for this later…" she grumbled as she raked her nails on his shoulders.

"Lookin' forward to da argument chère…" he breathed as he kissed her again eliciting a moan to escape from her lips.

A few hours later Remy chuckled as he slowly got out of bed and headed for the shower, Lily grumbled as the wall she was leaning against suddenly disappeared and snuggled in the blankets to get a few more hours sleep. Feeling around Remy sighed as he grabbed for a towel and stepped in the stall feeling the water pour down his body, he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked up and turned the hot water up.

He smirked when he felt a very familiar presence slowly walk up behind him, "Couldn't sleep chère?" he asked.

"I lost my pillow…" she yawned looking at herself in the mirror. "You know you still haven't answered my question Cajun…"

"Oh yeah and what would dat be?" Remy asked with a smirk as he poured shampoo in his hand to wash his hair.

"What did you used to do before the accident?" she asked.

"Oh dat well I was a Connoisseur…" he chuckled softly.

Lily quirked an eye and looked in the mirror at her husband, "You're kidding right?"

"Non…"

"Okay…In what?"

"Mostly art and jewels…"

Lily quirked an eye as she turned to look at her husband, "Meaning what?"

"I could tell a fake a mile away…" he grinned.

"Hn…must have paid well…"

Remy snorted, "Dat it did…"

"I think you're hiding something…" she informed approaching the shower stall and crossing her arms to her chest.

"What makes ya think dat?" he asked rinsing himself off.

"I know you are with that little smile plastered on your lips…"

"I ain't hidin' nothin' chère…" he assured as he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I have ways in making you talk Cajun…" she sang out.

"So do I chère how come ya never used ya ways in makin' me talk befo'?"

Lily plastered a smirk on her face, "I'm planning my moment…"

"How sweet…" Remy chuckled as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, "I be looking forward fo dat moment to arrive…" he smirked as he left the bathroom to get dressed. "So what we doin' today of all days?" he asked with a chuckle as he felt around one of the drawers.

"Weren't we supposed to go for a ride with Henri, Mercy, Lapin and Iris?" she called out.

"Was dat today?" Remy asked as he put on a pair of jeans.

Lily quirked an eye at his answer, "Yes…" she answered peeking into the bedroom, "Where are you taking me?"

"Now why would I tell you?"

"You enjoy irritating me?"

"Ahun…don' wear a dress today…" he smirked.

"Why?"

"Just in case…and wear sneakers…"

"What are you planning?"

Remy chuckled as he put on a short sleeved shirt, arranged the collar and walked over to the bathroom, "Ya not gonna stop wit da questions are ya?"

"No…" she smirked, "Although certain actions can be used to persuade me to stop…"

she answered.

"Is dere now…could dis be one of dem I wonder?" he asked, Lily smiled as she watched him lean down and mold his lips onto hers, Lily quickly deepened it as he wrapped an arm around her waist, after breaking the kiss Remy grinned and nudged her back in the bathroom and grasping his folded cane from on top of one of the dressers he clipped it to his belt and headed downstairs.

After the missus was dressed she quickly made her way downstairs, "I'm keeping an eye on you Cajun…" she announced as she poured herself a bowl of cereal and began slicing up a few strawberries for herself and her husband.

"Well it's nice ta know I got someone else looking over me 'cept fo da almighty…" he chuckled chewing on another spoonful of cereal, after breakfast the lovely couple met up with the foursome and were off for a ride.

XxXxX

Several hours later

"Oh come on Remy it'll be fun…" his new wife chirped settling herself on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck giving her husband a heated kiss.

"Ya even know what ya askin' chère?" Remy asked with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No…I'm still debating with myself if I can do this or not…" she pouted.

Henri chuckled as he watched them from his spot as they sat in the back of the van, "Ya believe dis, when dey first met dey always argued and insulted each other…Now dey only been married a week and dey can't keep dere hands off each other." he smirked looking to the man standing beside him, "Ey chère ya said ya was gonna do it so you gonna do it…" he told his sister in law.

Lily scoffed as she glared at Henri, "You know Remy could get hurt…" she pointed out.

Henri quirked an eye and barked a laugh, "Remy's done dis a thousand times…no mo' excuses chère get ya derrière up here…" Henri smirked as he lifted his hand and with a crooked finger gestured for her to get out of the van and come forward. Iris, Lapin and Mercy grinning madly at Lily's attitude towards this whole ordeal.

"If I break anything, I-will-not-be-happy…" she announced with a frown.

"Oh come on Lily, you've always been the gutsy one in the family, you're just bungee jumping it's not like you're skydiving or anything…" Iris chuckled.

"Non that's next week…" Lapin chortled as he wrapped an arm around Iris' shoulders.

Remy chuckled softly as he gently pushed her off him and stepping out of the van he held out his hand to grasp hers and led her towards his brother whom waited patiently for them in the basket with one of the men whom operated the crane, Lily sighed as she looked to a giggling Mercy, "Has Henri ever dragged you into this?" she asked.

"Yes he has…" Mercy answered proudly.

Lily smirked as she pulled Remy back awaiting her sister in law's answer, "And?"

"I screamed my little heart out…" she grinned watching as Remy pulled her into the basket a cruel chuckle escaping his lips.

"Oh yeah that's comforting…" she grumbled, "Honestly now how can this be entertaining?" she asked closing her eyes while grasping at her husband as they were being lifted up.

Remy chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her "It be a rush chère…" he answered trying very hard to not start laughing and starting to fail miserably.

"How can jumping off a crane with a rubber band tied at your feet be a rush?" she asked.

"Well you'll find out soon enough…" Henri chuckled as the crane stopped the basket and the three LeBeau's walked towards the platform where Remy and Lily were being prepared for a tandem jump.

Lily took a chance and looked down immediately regretting doing so, "Remy…"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm extremely young here…"

Remy chuckled softly, "Dat ya are…"

"And pretty…"

"Gorgeous chère…so I'm told…" he quipped.

"If I die and you don't I'm coming back to haunt you…"

Remy quirked an eye, "You'd come visit me?"

"Oh god how'd you talk me into this?"

"I didn't chère ya said ya wanted ta try it…" Remy smirked holding her tightly as they now stood at the edge of the platform. Iris, Lapin and Mercy watched from the ground, Iris chuckled as she yelled out for her sister to jump.

"Yeah sure after you suggested it saying it was fun…" she grumbled.

As the two talked and the rope was secured, the men whom tied up the couple laughed as the newlyweds began to argue, Lily kept her eyes closed as Remy chuckled softly as he let themselves drop bringing his screaming wife down with him.

After the jump and a long ride home Henri dropped off Remy, Lapin and the girls as the streets were now crowded as the fine people of New Orleans celebrated Mardi Gras, moving to the beat of the music that played out Lily led her Cajun around the square as she followed Lapin and Iris into the nearest bar and sitting in a booth, since the night was still young the two couples decided to spend it drinking and dancing.

Thanking the waitress for the drinks, Lapin sighed as he watched his cousin and Lily a tiny smirk graced his lips as a tiny little thought popped in his head, "Can't believe you two be married…" Lapin smirked and looked to Lily, "You know dis homme ya married to, used to break a lot of hearts…Never imagined for one Remy LeBeau ta get settled…" he chuckled softly taking a drink from his beer.

Lily quirked an eye, "Really…Hmmm…" she cleared her throat as she leaned back in her husband's arms and looked at him.

Remy ran his tongue on his teeth and sighed as he flipped off his cousin then tilted his head to the right to gaze at Lily, "All dat be in da past chère…" he smirked as he caressed her cheek, "I only got touch for you…"

"Well that's sweet to know…" she grinned wickedly, "So how many women have you dated before ya only got touch for me?" she asked caressing the back of his neck she then lifted her hand to run her fingers through his now shortened hair.

Remy released a heavy sigh as he looked to his cousin, "Lapin remind me ta beat da livin' hell out of ya later…"

Lapin grinned while Iris giggled she then found herself poked in the ribs, "I'll just let dat little thought stew for a little while…" he smirked "….Okay come on Iry lets dance…" Lapin chuckled as he pulled her out of the booth and onto the dance floor.

Lily sighed as she watched them, "I thought they'd never leave…" she smirked, kissing

her husband heatedly.

"Likewise…" he chuckled as he grasped her waist and pulled her to sit on his lap. When Lapin and Iris arrived, Lily was cradled within her husband's arms as they laughed and joked, Remy chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You two really need to get a room…" Iris sighed.

"Now there's an idea…" Remy smirked.

"I'm getting tired…wanna go home Cajun?" Lily asked.

Remy lifted his head a bit as there was a slow song now playing, "After a dance chère?"

Lily chuckled, "Now that I can't say no to…" she grinned as she sat up and pulled her husband to stand as well. Walking towards the dance floor, Remy smirked as he easily made his way through the crowd pulling Lily behind him, stopping he turned and twirled her around and pulled her forward wrapping his left arm around her waist. Lily smiled as she wrapped her right arm around his neck while her left hand held onto his right one, leaning her head on his chest Remy bowed his head a bit as they slow danced.

XxXxX

Arriving at their home, Remy chuckled as he stopped for a moment, "Lil?"

"Yes?"

"We on da front lawn?" he asked.

"Yes…why?" she asked, Remy smirked as he pulled her to him and plopped down on the grass, bringing his irritating little wife with him. "Cute…let me guess now you want to wrestle?" she asked with a chuckle as she hovered above him and pulled off his sunglasses.

"Non…" he smirked. "What's da moon look like?" he asked.

Lily looked up for a moment, "Big, round and there's not a cloud in sight…" she whispered, "Its beautiful…" she sighed placing a kiss on his lips, "What do you miss the most?" she asked caressing his cheeks.

Remy sighed as he thought for a moment, "Driving…seein' colors, people, trees…da sky…" he whispered. "Funny when I lost my sight I always thought I had lost everything…" he breathed.

"You'll always have me…and no matter what I'll always love you…"

"You will?" Remy smirked releasing a tiny chuckle as he felt her rest her head against his forehead giving him a heated kiss she then laid her head against his chest to be able to listen to his heart.

"C'mon take me to bed Cajun…" she grinned nuzzling his neck.

Remy chuckled softly as he placed a soft kiss against her temple and slowly sat up, "As you wish chère…"

XxXxX

The next morning Lily grumbled as she stretched in bed finding herself alone she sighed as she slowly sat up, "Argh…I hate Mondays…" she mumbled as she got out of bed and headed for the shower, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she found herself bumping into a very soft wall.

"Oof…" Remy smirked rubbing at his chest, "Since when are you quiet on mornings?"

"I'm married now…" she smirked laying a tiny kiss on his chest, "Why is it when you're single the week goes by so damn slow but the moment you get hitched your honeymoon's already over?"

"Cause we spent most of it in bed dat's why…don't tell me ya need me ta explain in detail?" he smirked wickedly as he started getting dressed.

"No you don't need to explain smartass…" she grinned.

"Now dat's a shame…" Remy chuckled then ducked at the pillow she had thrown his way sitting down in a chair he had a grin plastered on his lips as he began tying up his shoes.

Hearing her sigh he quirked an eye, "Are you sure you can manage a jog with the energy you have left?" she asked with a grin.

"Tsk tsk dear wife, insults dis early in da morning…" he chuckled softly at her teasing, "Who exactly you tink ya married chère, I ain't exactly da energizer bunny but dis Cajun can hold his own…" he smirked as he stood up, "What ya not happy ta be teaching again?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah I am…It's you I'm worried about."

"Hn…I be takin care of myself since I be six years old chère… 'sides Henri and Major are with me dey both need ta lose a few pounds…so I've heard…" he chuckled. Lily gave a small pout as he gestured for her to step forward, "An quit pouting…" he grinned as he stood still, suddenly feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Hn, should I even bother asking how you know that?"

"Very simple chère…" he whispered resting his head on top of hers.

"Really?"

"Yeah I took a guess…" he chuckled, "Hn…ya gonna behave yaself Mrs.LeBeau?" he asked curiously.

"Probably not…" she grinned as she felt him pull back and cup her cheeks to give her a soft kiss.

XxXxX

A few hours later, Henri was gasping for breath as he stopped jogging and began walking, "I be getting too old fo dis…" he sighed resting his hands on his knees.

Remy chuckled as he took deep breaths and coughed a few times, "Was only a couple dozen miles…I think…"

"Couple dozen my ass…Major's panting away and lying down under a tree…" he breathed, "Come on we need water an a car…possibly air conditioned…" he smirked as he grasped Remy's elbow while he chuckled and started walking towards a bench, and sitting themselves down.

"We near any of dat?" Remy asked running his hands through his hair and wiped the sweat from his face with the bottom of his shirt.

"Non…" Henri wheezed.

"Den quit whining…"

Henri chuckled softly as he leaned back and rested his elbows on the back of the bench, "So how ya like teachin'?"

"Not bad…the kids be a pain sometimes but according to da other teachers I be dere favorite one…" Remy chuckled.

"An what about married life?" Henri asked with a smirk, "Here's a hint don't forget ya anniversary trust me your behind will regret it if ya do…" he chuckled, "Mine sure as hell did…" he sighed.

Remy laughed, "Can't complain…" he shrugged.

Henri quirked an eye, "Can't complain…when Mercy and I got married she get pissed at me every single time she'd not get her way…I set her straight though…"

"You did not…"

"Yeah I did…She just stood there and quirked an eye then laughed, yelled and threatened in dat order…so I hid in a corner…" Remy grinned at his brother's lame attempt at humor, "Non really d'ya tell her bout da guilds yet?" he asked seriously.

"Non…"

"Don' think she can handle it?" he asked.

"Not sure yet..." Remy breathed.

"Ya gotta tell her sometime petit frère, what happens when one night if ever ya come home late one night dressed in ya thieving attire…can't just say I went fo a long walk in da dead of night…and what about when da time comes for ya vengeance…how ya gonna explain dat?"

"I highly doubt I'll be going on any night adventures anytime soon…"

"Ey ya always gonna be da Prince o Thieves wit us…an no one gonna tells us different…" Henri smirked.

"I been thinking bout telling her ever since we started dating…" Remy drawled leaning back in his seat and resting his hands on his stomach, staring forward.

"And?" Henri asked looking at his little brother.

"I don't know…lately I just keep picturing Olivier…"

Henri frowned at Remy's answer, "What?"

"I have no idea how much he's changed ovah the years…what if we have kids, I'll nevah see them…" he whispered then frowned, "…and dat just pisses me off, meaning I have absolutely no clue how to tell her…" he sighed closing his eyes and tried to clear his mind. "Yeah I see it now…Lil listen I used ta be a thief…" he sighed.

Henri stayed silent for half a minute, "She doesn't ask about ya scars?"

"Non she just figures it was a painful experience in my life and doesn't want me to remember by asking bout dem…" he sighed.

Henri sighed as he slowly stood up and reached out a hand to his brother, "Alright 'nough talk bout da past let's get movin' again before our legs don' work no more…" he groaned making his brother smirk.

"Thought ya said ya were thirsty?" Remy asked patting his leg to get Major's attention.

"I am which is why I am leading us towards that little snack bar which sells cold drinks…" he smirked.

"Thought ya said we weren't close ta civilization…" Remy quirked an eye in question.

"Is dat what I said?" Henri grinned.

"Yeah…"

"Well I guess it be obvious den…" he chuckled.

"What you're senile?"

"Non ya smart ass…I lied…" he smirked pulling his brother within the little establishment, Henri chuckled as he moved Remy over to a table.

"Hi is there anything I can get you?" the waitress asked with a smile.

"A bowl of cold water fo da pup and a couple ice cold lemonades…" he smirked, leaning back in his seat.

XxXxX

Several hours later, arriving at her studio Remy smirked as he made his way upstairs hearing a slow song playing and his wife muttering to herself, "Argh I've been gone a few weeks and already everything's a mess…stupid crap." She growled not noticing that her husband had silently entered and crept up to her as she was organizing her little office.

Lily stood up straight and stretched her arms above her head as a slow song played out in the room singing softly to the music she smiled when she spotted Major trotting to an oversized pillow and lied down, as she was about to turn around she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist she grinned as she turned in his embrace, "Hi Cajun…" she breathed and kissed him softly.

Remy grinned as he deepened the kiss, "'ello Mrs.LeBeau…" he whispered moving to the sound of the music, "Too tired fo a dance wit ya hubby?" he asked nipping at her neck.

"Hm no…did ya have a nice jog?"

"Yeah…found out Henri's out of shape and he be scared of Mercy…" he chuckled.

XxXxX

A week later Lapin led Remy to Lily's studio, "Hope dis don't take long I be starvin'…" Lapin grumbled as he watched an excited Major hurry up the steps, knowing exactly where they were going.

Remy chuckled as he followed his cousin, the moment the door was opened he heard at least a few dozen voices within the room chatting about everyday things, Remy tilted his head to the right trying to hear a specific voice, a smirk appeared on his lips when he heard said familiar voice, "Hiya Cajun…" and felt his wife quickly approach him, then a pair of lips against his as she gave him a soft kiss. "Ah how sweet you two got dressed up all nice and purty…" she grinned, "Gimme a few minutes to get changed alright…" she smiled and walked into her office waving goodbye to a few of her students.

Remy chuckled as he stood up straight and sensed two people walking up to him, "So you're the famous husband hun?" the man eyed the Cajun over not seeming too impressed with the thief, Lapin quirked an eye at the gesture not liking this man one bit. He seemed arrogant and had that annoying little smug look you just feel like punching. "I'm Jack Meyers…I'm a successful lawyer…" he answered, Lapin immediately rolled his eyes at the tone of the man's voice. He was yet again right as usual being an extremely good judge of character Lapin knew the guy was a prick.

Hearing this Remy chuckled softly, "Really…dat a fact…tell me homme ya always present yaself like dat?" he asked with a smirk.

The lawyer quirked an eye and was about to retort when his companion quickly stepped forward, pushing the lawyer away and spoke up as he shook the thief's hand, "CHRIS TAYLOR…I'M A DENTIST…"

"Really…well good fo you homme…and I be blind not deaf…" Remy smirked shaking the man's hand.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Chris chuckled softly. "You'll have to excuse my friend he thinks he's god's gift to women and as usual gets a temper tantrum when he doesn't get his way…" he snorted.

"Meaning?" Lapin asked.

The dentist looked at the lawyer whom was looking at the door where Lily had disappeared into and at the moment was not paying much attention to their conversation. "Meaning he and Lil used to date and she dumped his ass cause he thought himself better then everyone else…" he smirked.

"O-kay…" Remy smirked standing up straight, "So ya'll around these parts?" he asked raising his voice a bit gaining the lawyer's attention and looked to the dentist.

"Well used to be…" Jack the lawyer laughed stepping a bit close to the thief, "We're old friends of Lily's, went to the same school and since we were in the neighborhood we came to give our congratulations, you know after finding out that she's just been married and all…" he explained then grinned wickedly, "You know Lily and I used to be an item in high school…" the lawyer chuckled nudging Remy in the ribs.

Remy quirked an eye and slowly turned his head towards the lawyer, "Look homme don't much care if you were a space man, I've only known you for forty-seven seconds we ain't dat close so please refrain from layin' ya hands on me alright?"

"Oh I'm sorry…" Jack apologized and made a face.

"So what do you do?" the dentist asked curiously.

Remy quirked an eye, "Well I just learned my ABC's…"

Lapin chuckled softly then frowned at the look the lawyer gave as if saying, 'I can't believe Lily would marry a loser like him…' before Lapin could say anything Remy spoke up, "I may be blind homme but I ain't an idiot…" Remy smirked as he looked to him, "Dere be no need ta be insulting." He grinned, Jack frowned and leaned in closer wanting to see if Remy was actually blind. Remy leaned his head back, "Ya mind homme?" he asked gesturing that he didn't want the man too close to him.

"Why did you say that I sounded insulting I didn't say anything…"

"Non but you were thinking it…" Remy smirked.

"How did you…"

Lapin grinned wickedly as he snickered behind his cousin, Lily quirked an eye as she approached the group and faced her husband, "Alright what happened?" she asked.

"Nothin' chère we jus talking…" Remy smirked.

Lily grinned as she looked to Chris and smiled, "I can't believe you're still hanging around this bastard…" she sighed brushing off a few wrinkles on the dentist's shirt she then turned to the lawyer, "Hi Jack, you still being your usual bigot?" she asked.

Jack gave an appalled look, "I am not…"

"Nooo?" Lily quickly cut him off her eyes widening a bit, "The moment you found out that my sister was a mutant you turned the entire school against her…"

"Oh he didn't…" Lapin gasped then looked to Remy, "Oh…Can I hit him Rem…please, please, please…" Lapin whined, "I always wanted ta hit a lawyer…especially one who's an asshole…" he grinned.

Remy cringed a bit, "Well I suppose but the thing is…"

Lapin frowned as he glared at his cousin, "What?"

"Use ya head Lapin he be a lawyer he sue ya for everyting ya got…"

Lapin grinned, "But I don' got nothin' Remy…"

Remy smirked, "Good point, well it's alright wit me…" he shrugged.

Lily sighed as she stepped between Lapin and the lawyer, "You are not hitting anyone even if they do deserve it…" she drawled turning to Jack and Chris and began talking to them, asking them politely to leave since her little family had somewhere to go at that moment.

Lapin sighed as he crossed his arms and turned his back not liking that Iris had been treated so badly growing up, when all of a sudden a tiny grin slowly appeared on his lips, "Fine…" he grumbled then leaned close to Remy's ear, "I'll just ruin him instead…" he smirked.

Remy chuckled softly, "Now dat's usin ya head…"

Lily sighed as she waved goodbye to Chris and watched as he and Jack left the studio, "Alright so you two ready for the reunion?" she asked.

"Mmmm Gumbo." Lapin grinned licking his lips.

Remy chuckled as he offered his right elbow to his wife whom gladly took it and led her husband out of the room locking the door behind her she sighed as Major nearly trampled Lapin down the steps wanting to be the first one out of the building.

XxXxX

Arriving to her house since it was the annual Hicks family reunion Lily laughed as she watched Lapin sneak up behind Iris, wrapping his arms around her waist he lifted her up and twirled her around then placing her feet back on the grass he kissed the back of her neck. Lily grinned as she leaned up to her husband, "Be right back Cajun…" she breathed kissing his cheek and leaving his side to get a few drinks.

Remy quirked an eye when he sensed his mother in law approach the crafty Cajun, " 'ello Mrs.Hicks…" he smirked feeling her arm wrap around his left one.

"Hello Remy…" she grinned, "How are you?" she asked.

"M'alright…" he smirked tilting his head to the right, "Yo daughter on da other hand has issues ta deal wit…" he informed.

"Does she?" Lily's mother asked curiously spying her daughter walk up to them with an evil grin on her lips as she held two beers.

Lily cleared her throat seeing Remy chuckle softly as he tried to maintain his composure, "Evenin' chère I's just tellin' ya maman how sweet an…"

"Stuff it Cajun…" she drawled handing him one of the beers and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yes ma'am…" Remy smirked as he leaned towards his mother in law, "Ya see what I'm talkin' about?" He asked making the woman laugh.

"I'll see you two later…" she chuckled and left to greet a few more guests that had just arrived.

Lily sipped at her beer, "I'll get you later…" she promised with a grin feeling his arm wrap around his waist.

"Hn dat a promise?" he asked giving her neck a light peck.

"Later…" she grinned turning in his embrace and rubbing herself against him.

"You awful tease…" Remy grumbled as Lily smiled and grasped her husband's arm leading him around the backyard introducing him to a few cousins, aunts and uncles that he hadn't met yet.

"So this is Remy hun…how'd you two meet?" Lily's uncle asked.

Remy smirked, "Da psych ward at the mental hospital…" he answered plainly trying very hard to suppress a smile as his wife was standing beside him at the moment.

Lily smirked as she ran her tongue on her teeth, "Yeah he thinks he's funny…"

"Isn't dat why ya married me?" he asked looking at her.

"Oh wonderful you find a guy who has the same type of sarcasm you do…" Lily's uncle grinned.

"Yeah lucky me…" she chuckled placing a kiss on Remy's cheek.

A few hours later after everyone had eaten and they were all sitting outside joking and telling stories, Iris was sitting beside Lapin a smile graced her lips as she ran her hand through his hair, Lapin quirked an eye and grinned as he looked at her, Iris leaned down and whispered in the red-haired thief's ear, Lapin's eyes widened a bit as he leaned back and looked at her cupping her cheeks he pulled her down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"So is Lapin behaving himself?" Remy asked with a chuckle as he tilted his head towards his cousin.

"Yeah I think we made a little match up, we should start our own business…" she grinned caressing Remy's right hand and looking at his face whom now had a frown on it, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Somethin' ain't right…I sense Iris is pissed what's goin' on?" he asked.

Lily narrowed her eyes a bit as she looked at her sister whom quickly stood up and rushed towards the gate, "Shit…" Lily growled.

"What?"

"Jack I can't believe that idiot is here…" she whispered.

"Who…asshole Jack the lawyer?" Remy asked.

"Yes…"

"You better get rid of him now…Something's not right with Iris." He pressed keeping his blind gaze focused on his sister in law.

"What do you mean?"

"Just get rid of him or get her out of here…now…"

Jack the lawyer had decided to make a surprise appearance to the Hicks family reunion wanting to speak to Lily or her father, Iris' eyes narrowed as she stomped up to him, "What the hell are you doing here you bastard?" she hissed.

"Iris…" Jack drawled looking at her with a disgusted look. "It's a free country…" he chimed with an evil grin, his grin quickly disappeared when Iris' hair seemed to float and her eyes changed from an ice blue to a glowing bright yellow. He took a few steps back when the ground began to shake and a few of the roots from the trees surrounding the property emerged from the ground the members of the family either scattered in the house or ran off the property.

Remy quickly stood up, "LAPIN STOP HER…" he yelled.

"HOW?" Lapin yelled back as he tried to keep his balance.

Remy rolled his eyes as he sensed exactly where the girl was and ran over to her grabbing her around the waist he pulled her to the ground breaking her concentration, the moment she did she took quick breaths and looked around as her eyes returned to their normal color she then slowly passed out.

Lapin and Iris' parents rushed over to her, "Iry…" Lapin quickly knelt down to her, "Remy you alright…is she alright…what the hell happened?" he asked as he gently lifted her up to lean against him, an extremely worried look on his face. "Remy?"

"She had too much power pent up…seeing asshole lawyer she couldn't hold it in anymore…"

Mrs.Hicks knelt down and looked at their eldest daughter with worry. "Is she alright?" she asked.

"She'll be fine for now…she just lost an awful lot of energy…" Remy sighed as he slowly sat up, Mr.Hicks quickly grabbed his arm to help him stand.

"What do you mean for now?" he asked.

"She's a mutant…not all mutants have control of their powers…" he whispered.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" he asked worriedly looking to his son in law.

"Don' know…I gotta think…" he breathed and took a few steps back.

Twenty minutes later, Iris had been carried into the house, and was now conscious pacing her old room she was in a panic as her sister and mother tried to calm her down.

Lapin was a bit annoyed knowing there was nothing he could do for her as he paced the living room, while Remy sat quietly on the sofa, Major sleeping at his feet. "She's really scared Rem…" Lapin whispered walking from one end of the room to the other.

Remy sighed, "I know I can feel it…" he drawled narrowing his eyes and stood up, "Get me upstairs will ya?" he grumbled.

Lapin took a deep breath and grabbed Remy's elbow doing as his cousin asked, leading him upstairs he watched as Remy knocked at a closed door and waited a few moments, hearing a tiny 'come in' Remy sighed again as he turned the knob and entered Iris' old room, turning to Lapin whom was about to enter he lifted his hand, "Stay out here…" he warned and looked to the other women in the room, "You two ladies mind if I talk ta Iris alone?" he asked. Lily and her mother looked to Iris whom slowly nodded and ran a sleeve against her eyes to wipe at her tears then silently left the room closing the door behind them, "You okay?" Remy asked.

"I uprooted the trees and destroyed the back yard how the hell would you be…" she sniffed and sat at the edge of her bed. "What are you doing up here?" she sighed wanting to be alone at the moment.

"Relax I be a mutant remember?"

"Yeah so…you never lost control…"

"I may not have lost control like you did but there was a time I couldn't control the charge I gave…"

"What'd you do?"

"My body and senses were totally screwed…Lucky for me it passed…ya got a chair in here somewhere?" he sighed looking around.

"Yeah here…" she sniffed standing up and leading him to one. "So what you're saying this will pass too?" she asked hopefully.

"Non…" he sighed, "I know someone who might be able ta help ya but you have ta promise me you won't mention me."

Iris looked at her brother in law confused, "What?"

"You are not ta say my name, you are not ta say ya sister is a LeBeau and you are not ta say ya from N'arleans…"

"Why?"

"Personal reasons, and fo your protection I don't want ya ta get hurt…"

"If I could get hurt then why the hell would you want to send me to this place?"

"You could get hurt for knowing me…understand?" Remy drawled, "If ya don't know me ya safe, get it?"

"I guess…what happened that…"

Remy quickly cut her off, "Can't tell ya just trust me alright…"

Iris sniffed and grinned as he seemed a bit annoyed, "Okay…so who is this someone?"

Remy quirked an eye, "Not until you swear first…"

"Okay…fuck…how's that?"

"Dis is not a time ta be funny chère…" Remy sighed.

Iris chuckled softly, "Sorry…I swear I will not mention the words Remy, LeBeau or New Orleans okay?"

"Ya better not…" Remy mumbled as he took a moment to compose himself, "Can't believe I be doing this…" he sighed, "Alright the guy's name is Xavier he has an institute for mutants in New York, he can help ya…"


	6. Chapter 6 The Rescue

Chapter 6 The Rescue

A little over two years had gone by and the lovely couple had enjoyed them as they had become parents during that time they now had a little girl whom was approaching the terrible two's, and to Remy's annoyance Iris was now staying at the institute, and true to her word she kept her mouth shut on her personal life saying it was no one's damn business whenever it was mentioned, and Lapin had had his little revenge on Jack the lawyer, hacking into the man's personal life he grinned as he donated most of the man's savings to various charities especially towards an orphanage whom took care of numerous mutants he also got the privilege of getting the man arrested for taking bribes...which was apparently the truth, hehehe.

Remy awoke feeling refreshed, feeling around the bed he found that his dainty little wife was already awake pushing the covers off him he stretched awkwardly and counted his steps heading for the shower, after getting dressed he made his way downstairs. He scratched the back of his head and entered the kitchen to the sound of a high pitched squealing, cringing a bit Remy slowly shook his head.

"Damn woman ya torturing da little one again wit strained peas and such yech…" he smirked as he walked over to the highchair and kissed his daughter on top of the head.

"Am not…" Lily argued as she continued feeding their daughter. "D'ya sleep well?" she asked.

"Amazingly yeah…" he smirked as he tilted her chin up and kissed her softly, "For once ya didn't kick me during da night…"

"Of course not I've been saving it for this morning…" she grinned kissing him again then watched as he turned to his little girl again.

"An you ya wanna go visit pépére LeBeau today?" he asked tickling under Sarah's chin, "Ya like goin' ta pépére an Tante's hun..he always telling ya those little stories ya like so much..." he grinned.

"About that is there a particular reason why every single story he tells her has a thief in it?" Lily asked with a tiny smirk.

Remy looked at her for a moment then shrugged, "It'd be a boring story if dere wasn't one non?" he smirked as he sat down at the table. The youngest LeBeau screeched with glee as she agreed with her father and kicked her legs and bounced around, Remy chuckled as he began eating his breakfast.

XxXxX

An hour later as they were walking down the street Lily pushed their daughter in the stroller, deciding to do a little shopping before their little visit. Sarah giggled as she tried to grasp Major's tail, Remy smirked as he laid his hand on his wife's lower back and followed her. He suddenly froze as he felt an enormous amount of fear coming from an alley, stumbling a bit he managed to catch himself and shook his head to try and clear it. "Remy?" Lily spoke up grasping his left elbow to steady him. "What's wrong you okay?" she asked looking at the ground wondering what he had tripped over.

"Wait…" he breathed standing up straight and taking a few steps back he leaned against the wall of a nearby building, brushing his hand against the brick wall Remy slowly walked into an alley and quickened his pace Lily staying close by. His breathing hitched as he felt like throwing up at the amount of fear and pain he felt, "Lily…" he called out.

"Remy what's wrong…why are…"

Feeling in his pockets, Remy gave her his cell, "Call an ambulance…" he quickly cut her off and moved towards a cement staircase, leaning down he felt around and laid his hand on what felt like an arm, feeling for a pulse he breathed a small sigh of relief as he heard a tiny cry as the form tried to scurry away, he then gently gathered the form in his arms and sat down resting the body against him, "Now don't ya move to much you'll only hurt yaself more…" he whispered as the little boy he held began to whimper and cry as he tried to get away from Remy, "It's alright I ain't gonna hurt ya…" he breathed wrapping his arms around the little boy tightly. "Shshshshsh…What's ya name?" he asked.

The little boy suddenly feeling safe with the stranger clutched onto him tightly as he looked around, "Hey…what's ya name little one?" Remy asked again as he gently rubbed his back to try and calm him.

"Fr-François…" the little boy continued to cry softly as he rested his forehead on Remy's chest and looked around.

"'ello François…I'm Remy…" the Cajun whispered, "What happened to ya?" Remy asked knowing he was badly hurt since he could smell the blood in the air.

"Pap-papa said I-I was a b-bad boy…" he breathed.

"Ya papa beat ya?" Remy asked narrowing his eyes as he gently rocked the little boy in his arms.

"O-oui…" François whispered.

"Why he do dat?"

"Don' know…alw-ways beats me…" he whimpered.

"What's his name?"

"D-Denis…"

"Can ya tell me ya last name?"

"Duprée…"

"Where's ya maman?"

"Wit da an-angels…" he answered sadly then looked up when he heard someone approaching them.

"It's alright François, dis be my wife Lily an our little girl Sarah…" he breathed.

Lily's eyes grew wide as she saw all the blood on the little boy's face, his right arm was at a weird angle and his breathing was rough. "Remy…" she whispered holding onto their daughter tightly the mother now having tears in her eyes for the little boy.

"Ya gonna be okay François…" Remy whispered then looked up.

"Ambulance is on its way…" Lily whispered kneeling down and giving the frightened boy a tiny smile.

After waiting several minutes, two paramedics rushed down the alley and looked the child over, "Said his father beat him up…" Remy whispered as he released the little boy whom immediately began to scream and claw at Remy's coat not wanting the Cajun to release him. Remy leaned down to François whom was still clutching him telling the paramedics to wait a few moments so he could try to calm him first, "Shhh it's alright these people are gonna take da pain away an I'll see ya soon at da hospital alright?"

"Ya promise?" the boy cried.

Remy gave him a small smile "Ya have my word, Remy nevah goes back on his word alright?" he assured.

François hiccupped as he stopped crying and reluctantly released the man, "Okay…" he whispered.

"Won't be long…" he promised as he handed the boy to the paramedics Remy then slowly stood up as the paramedics placed the boy in the ambulance and drove away, Remy narrowed his eyes as he took a few deep breaths to try and clear his mind. Lily had placed their daughter back in her stroller and approached her husband helping him to stand up straight she looked him over carefully, "Where's da cell?" he asked Lily took it off her belt and gave it to him, Remy ran his fingers on the buttons and called his father, "Papa…I need a favor…can ya get a hold of Lapin ta do a search on a Denis Duprée…wife passed away…"

"Alright dere a reason why?"

"We just found their young son in an alley…apparently Denis just beat him up…badly, we'll be at da hospital…"

"Remy…" Jean-Luc spoke up concern in his voice.

"I promised da little one I'd be there…"

"Alright…I'll have the info ya want in a couple hours…"

"Can ya maybe bring Alex wit ya?"

"Of course…"

XxXxX

A couple hours later, after the police had talked to the thief, Remy sat in a chair beside his wife as she cradled their daughter in her arms, Remy tilted his head as he sensed his father approach, "Ello ma belle…" Jean-Luc cooed as he leaned down and lifted Sarah in his arms, "How's da young one?" he asked.

"Dey brought him in surgery…broken rib…not ta mention da internal bleeding cause of da beating…he nearly died…an apparently this ain't his first time…" Remy frowned narrowing his eyes.

Jean-Luc took a deep breath as he patted his son's arm, "Well it's a good thing ya found him non…Come on petite we need ta talk…" he spoke up leading Remy into a nice quiet room, Lily following close behind. "Da little one, name of François?" he asked.

"Oui…"

"Denis Duprée…is a full blown alcoholic, arrested numerous times for DUI'S and in possession of heroin, has been in prison for four years for petty robbery and muggings…" he answered kissing his grand-daughter's cheek.

"Any other family?" Remy asked.

"Non…"

Remy snorted, "Dis look familiar père?" he asked looking to the door as Alex arrived with a smile.

"Dat it does petite…" he smirked tickling Sarah and looking towards the Guild's physician.

"He just came out of surgery…you'll be able ta see him in about an hour…" Alex informed.

"C'est bien Alex merci…can ya stay wit da petite for a little while." Jean-Luc asked, Alex smiled as he nodded happily and left.

Lily sighed as she grasped Remy's arm and led him towards the chairs in the waiting room, "Why would this seem familiar to your father?" she asked curiously.

Remy smirked, "Hn didn't ya husband tell ya that he be adopted…and dat Jean-Luc LeBeau found his adopted son much da same way I found da petite in da alley…" Remy answered with a chuckle.

Lily's eyes widened a bit, "What?"

Jean-Luc smirked as he slowly shook his head, "Although he wasn't that badly beaten up and had tried to pick my pocket…" he informed with a chuckle as he looked back to the couple, "An I be so very glad dat ya did…" Jean-Luc chuckled then looked to Sarah, "Yes I am…yes I am…" he cooed kissing her cheeks repeatedly making her squeal with glee.

Lily cleared her throat and looked to her husband, "You and I are going to have a very long talk Cajun…" Lily informed pinching his arm eliciting a chuckle to escape her husband's lips as he leaned towards her and kissed her cheek.

"Why it prevents me from keepin' stuff from ya…sides its fun ta hear ya pout and squirm…" he smirked.

Lily rolled her eyes as she leaned her head on his shoulder looking at her father in law playing with her daughter she gave a tiny smile then closed her eyes for a moment, feeling as Remy intertwined her fingers with his own and caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. Lily took a deep breath as she silently hoped the little boy was in no more pain.

XxXxX

An hour later Alex made his way to the waiting room where the LeBeau's were waiting patiently, "Ya can come see him now…" he spoke up as he led the way up to pediatrics. "He's awake now but a bit groggy…" he informed.

Lily sighed as she grasped Remy's arm and led him down the hall as they followed the man into the boy's room where crying could be heard.

The moment Remy entered the room, François immediately calmed, "Hey no more tears little one alright…ya okay?" Remy asked as he approached the boy. François sniffled as he quickly nodded, Remy chuckled "Ya gonna have ta speak up, I can't see very well…"

"Oui…" François whispered as he tried to hide in his blanket when he saw Jean-Luc and Alex.

Sensing the boy's fear Remy quirked an eye, "What ya scared of now?" he asked sitting beside him.

"Don' know those men…" François whispered.

Remy smirked, "Dat be Alex…he's a doctor and the other man be mon père…" Remy answered gently holding the boy's left hand sensing François relax a bit as he was about to pass out from the effects of the drugs, after a few moments François was fast asleep clutching the thieving Cajun's arm as he still sat beside him.

Lily smirked as she walked up to Remy, "I'm going to go get some coffee alright?"

Remy looked back, "Don' be too long…an can ya check on Major?"

"I won't and I will…" she smirked laying a kiss at the back of his neck.

Jean-Luc chuckled softly as he watched his son, about fifteen minutes had passed and Jean-Luc couldn't help himself anymore, "I got news fo ya petite…" he spoke up from his seat as he rocked his grand-daughter in his arms, while Lily had left to get some coffee and check in on Major as he stayed on the first floor, the woman at the information desk knew Lily well and had agreed to keep the pup with her, the woman chuckled softly at Major as he began to snore at her feet.

"Like what?" Remy asked looking at his father.

Jean-Luc grinned madly when Lily entered the room, four cups of coffee in hand, "Well in hearing dat da little one been beaten and aftah findin' out dat he had no one else other den dat worthless excuse he call a father…an aftah hearin ya say dat ya gave ya word ta meet da little one here, well I called social services dey sendin' someone…" he sighed.

Remy chuckled, "Well dat be awfully nice of you papa…"

Lily quirked an eye as she placed the coffee on a nearby table and regarded her husband and father in law whom nodded his head in thanks for the coffee and smiled, Lily sighed, "You know you two and I are going to have a very long talk about his childhood one day and it better explain why he ended up to be like he is now…I mean come on what's with all the secrets?" she demanded with an unimpressed look as she crossed her arms to her chest.

Remy chuckled softly, "Of course chère…"

Jean-Luc frowned a bit, "Wait a minute ya mean ta tell me you two bein' married for what almost three years and ya don't know nothin' bout my boy's childhood?"

Lily quickly shook her head no, "Except for the pranks…no…he usually tries his best to try and distract me…and it always works…damnit…" she growled giving her husband a glare.

Jean-Luc chuckled, "How exactly does he distract ya chère?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not telling you that…" she barked blushing madly.

Jean-Luc looked to his son as her face was now completely red, "Remy…"

Remy chuckled softly, "Let's just say dat Sarah was conceived during da little distraction and…"

Jean-Luc quickly cut him off, "Non, non…da fillette's right I don' wanna know…" he chuckled rocking his one and a half year old grand-daughter as she began to wake up and was now a bit fussy.

Several minutes later Alex quietly entered with a woman as he explained the boy's injuries to her, the woman frowned as she then looked to Jean-Luc and smiled, "Bonjour Jean-Luc how ya been?" she asked.

Jean-Luc knowing the woman well as she had helped the eldest LeBeau adopt Remy grinned as he slowly stood up, "Bien…ya haven't met my grand-daughter did ya?" he asked. "Dis be Sarah…" he cooed kissing the top of her head as she yawned and rubbed at her eyes.

"Oh she's adorable…" the woman smiled, "Whose son did this young one come from?"

"Remy…" he chuckled nodding towards the bed.

Claire the woman from social services smiled as she walked up to the thief and laid a hand on his back, "How have you been Remy?" she asked.

"M'alright…" he answered, "That's my wife Lily…" he smirked as he looked back to the bed when François moaned out and groggily looked around. Claire smiled as she shook the woman's hand then looked to the child.

After about an hour of talking to the child as well as the LeBeau's, the boy's doctor and the police, Claire immediately agreed to allow custody of the child to go to Remy until the boy's father could be found.

XxXxX

Several months had passed by since François had been staying with Remy and his little family, François' father had been arrested two days after the child had been in the hospital for beating his six year old son. During the man's trial Lily sat beside Remy now extremely nervous as she played with her hands, Remy smirked as he grasped her left hand to try and calm her as the social worker spoke to the judge saying that she believed the child would have a happy and healthy life with the LeBeau family.

After weeks of reading through the documents and papers the judge agreed also and gave full custody of François Duprée to Remy and Lily LeBeau, Lily was in a word ecstatic as she kissed her husband's cheek and hugged him tightly since she had become very attached to the six year old since his stay with them. Denis glared at the Cajun from his spot as he sat beside his lawyer in the court room, Remy only smirked as they cuffed the man and took him away.

That was a few days ago, François actually had a genuine smile on his face now as he ran around the park, although his arm was no longer in a cast and the bruises had long since faded away, the six year old still had numerous nightmares, but he didn't think about that now, right now he laughed as he threw a ball and giggled as he played with Major. Lily chuckled as she watched him while Remy listened, leaning forward he rested his right elbow on his knee leaning his chin on his palm while his left hand caressed his wife's left leg, Sarah was sleeping in her stroller shaded from the sun's rays.

Lily chuckled as she watched the little boy, they were to adopt little François but the paperwork still needed to be done and they were told that it would take time as usual and blah, blah, blah. Lily glanced into the stroller then eyed her husband and sighed as she ran her right hand through his hair. "Remy?" she whispered leaning back in her seat.

"Mmm?" Remy smirked as he quirked an eye and continued caressing her leg.

"You've been awfully cheery and extremely secretive these last few months…Why is that?" she asked giving her husband an annoyed look, "You're hiding something from me…are you having an affair?" she asked with a tiny smirk.

Remy chuckled softly, "Hidin' yes, affair no…" he answered scratching the back of his head.

"What are you hiding?" she asked leaning forward and breathing in his ear making the thief shiver.

"Please don' do dat…" he smirked as he regained his composure, "And If I tell ya you won't approve…" he answered with a chuckle.

"You are having an affair…" she grinned laying a kiss on his cheek.

"Non…" Remy smirked.

"Then what?" she asked resting her chin on his shoulder and leaning against him.

Remy sighed as he looked to his wife and leaned back wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "Well if ya must know I'll tell ya but be warned you will not like it…" he informed as he placed a toothpick between his lips, "'Sides…Dis been planned since befo we were married…an it can' be stopped so I tell you again if I tell ya da truth you might leave me an I don' want dat…so I don't think I should…" he smirked then frowned. "Did dat sound confusin'?" he asked with a light chuckle.

"A little…" she laughed softly.

Remy released a heavy breath, "Still want ta know?"

Lily quirked an eye thinking he was just joking, "Yes, I think I might be able to handle it…What are people gonna get hurt?" she asked curiously.

"No one's gonna die if dat's what ya asking…" he frowned disapprovingly.

Lily quirked an eye at his answer, "O-kay…Is it that important?" she breathed.

Remy sighed as he lifted her hand and caressed it looking at it as if it were made of gold yet seeing only darkness, "Dey be enemies dat need to see from my point of view…dey ain't gonna get hurt…" he whispered.

"Remy…are you being serious now?"

Remy turned his head to look at her, "Yeah I am…I got hurt cause of dem…badly…"

"You're really serious…So what you're going to hurt these people because they hurt you, an eye for an eye…forgive the bad pun, what are you going to do?" she asked.

Remy sighed, "Lily ya have no idea da pain an suffering I went through my whole life befo' I met ya…it has ta be done so I can be free of dem…"

"But…"

Remy sighed as he quickly cut her off, "I've been tortured…ya seen my body ya know dis…"

Lily slowly nodded caressing his left hand, "What you think you're going to feel better after?" she whispered.

Remy scoffed, "Yeah…when I found out what was going ta happen to em…I actually stopped being angry an smiled…like a weight been lifted off my shoulders an I could actually breathe better…"

Lily thought for a moment as she looked to François, "Aren't you happy…you have a two year old daughter, a six year old son and a loving wife…do you really need to do this?"

"Yes I do…"

"But…"

"I was raped and beaten as a child…" he blurted out evoking silence from her, "Fo being born a mutant I was abandoned…Was living on da streets…" he whispered looking to her, "I was da same age as François, ya have any idea how screwed up dat is…Thank god papa found me an took me in cause I wouldn't be ya husband now…aftah I left home bout ten years ago I met up with other mutants whom were doin' good around da world an joined dere little group…I fell in love with one of them they betrayed me as did she and left me ta freeze ta death in Antarctica…"

Not wanting to hear anymore Lily tried to cut him off, "Remy…" she breathed.

Remy ignored her and continued with his story, "I was barely clothed as I tromped around in da freezing snow for near a week…usin' my powers ta try and keep warm not ta mention dat I be permanently blind because of da prolong exposure to da brightness of da snow…I still have nightmares, those images are engraved in my head and my heart…Because of dose bastards I can nevah see my little girl's, yours or my son's face…ya ask me if I really need ta do this my answer is still yes…cause dere's nothing more that I want on dis here earth then ta see you and my little ones…an dose people are ta blame fo it…" he hissed then took a deep breath as he looked forward again.

Seeing the seriousness, pain and hate on his face, Lily bit her bottom lip as she took the little story in, how one man could go through all that and come out this sweet, caring person whom now always smiled, no wonder he never wanted to talk about it. Taking a breath she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, after wiping away a stray tear Lily looked to their children, "When do you leave…and for how long?" she whispered.

Remy sighed as he hugged her in turn, "Don't know when yet but it will be fo about a week…" he whispered leaning back and brushing his thumb on her cheek with a smirk. Lily sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder and watched François run around.

"What exactly will happen to them?" she asked gazing in his eyes.

Remy released a breath as he looked at her and explained a few details.

XxXxX

Later that day Remy's and Henri's little families were at the beach, Sarah was fast asleep beside Remy as the two brothers talked, while Mercy and Lily were playing with François and Olivier by the shore. As they walked in the knee deep water François held onto Lily's hand while Olivier splashed his mother.

"How's he doing?" Henri asked as he watched them play.

"Nightmares, never wants ta be left alone, worries dat his father is gonna break out of prison and find him…" he sighed rubbing his daughter's back as she began to wake up, looking down Remy smirked, "D'ya sleep well ma belle?" he asked as Sarah turned to lie on her back and looked up at her father, giving him a smile she kicked her legs in excitement and began chewing her fingers.

Lily sighed as she looked at her sister in law, "Mercy?"

"Yeah?" she laughed pulling Olivier close to her so he would get wet as well as he continued to splash.

"Do you know of Remy's past well?" she asked picking François up as he leaned against her looking extremely tired.

"What…why?" Mercy asked quickly looking around.

"Can you just answer?" Lily asked as she began walking out of the water.

Mercy sighed as she followed, "Which part do you want to hear…when he was adopted, when he lived in New York or how he got blind?"

"What he's planning right now?"

Mercy smiled and rolled her eyes, "He told you about that hun?" she asked in a whisper as she watched Olivier begin to dig in the sand.

Lily's eyes widened, "You know that people are going to get hurt and you don't have a problem with that?"

"They're not going to get hurt…Remy is not going alone, they are just going to get a brief taste of what Remy went through…you have to understand he was blamed for killing other mutants and was punished severely for it…they were his friends, the love of his life just flew off and left him to die…you have any idea how heartbreaking that was for him?"

"I suppose…" Lily whispered as she rocked a bit as François now slept in her arms.

"I know it might seem bad but they probably don't regret what they did to Remy and you know as much as I how much he wants so much to see you and the kids…"

Lily sighed as she turned towards where their husband's sat and watched as Remy tickled and lifted their daughter in his arms as he bounced her on his knee, a small smile plastered on her lips as well as his, she had been told that no one was to get hurt and no one would perish and for the moment she supposed that she could live with that. She looked to her sister in law as she repeated her question to know if she would be okay. Lily smiled as she looked to Mercy, "Yeah I'll be alright…"

XxXxX

That night after tucking François in bed and checking in on Sarah, Remy smirked as he made his way to his and Lily's room, "Fast asleep?" he heard with a tiny chuckle.

"Of course dey are dey be running around in circles all day…" Remy smirked as he took off his shirt to get ready for bed. Lily laughed softly as she quickly made her way to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist laying a soft kiss on his scarred chest. Remy chuckled softly, "So she's in one of dose moods?" he smirked, as she grasped his hand and led him to the bed.

"Ya better believe it Cajun…" she grinned sitting him down and straddling his lap kissing him sweetly, Remy smirked as he held her close and deepened the kiss, after several minutes Remy was now on top of his love nipping at her neck and caressing her sides, he then quickly lifted his head and looked to the door, "What is it?" she asked.

Remy sighed as he dropped his head groaned and got off her, " 'nother nightmare…" he sighed. Putting on a shirt and heading towards the door, Remy slowly opened the door and knelt down scooping up the six year old in his arms, "It's alright François…" he whispered cradling the little boy in his arms and heading to his room feeling around for the chair he knew had to be here somewhere Remy sat in the rocking chair. Rubbing the boy's back Remy whispered him a little story as he leaned his head on top of François' and rocked gently in trying to get him to go back to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later Remy carefully placed the tired little tyke in his bed, tucking him in he made sure that the boy's teddy bear was in his grasp, leaning down Remy placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and silently left the room, stretching his neck as he entered his and Lily's room, Remy smirked as he made his way back to the bed and snuggled up to his chuckling wife.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"Just wanted to be held…" Remy smirked placing a few kisses to her neck.

Lily chuckled softly, "Does my Cajun want to be held as well?"

"By yo skinny arms…non merci…" he scoffed as he heard her growl out softly, Remy smirked as he quickly ducked and grabbed for her arms pinning them on top of her head, leaning down he molded his lips onto hers.

Lily smirked wickedly as she leaned up and deepened the kiss, releasing a tiny moan and lifting her right leg she rubbed it against Remy's thigh, Remy chuckled as he began trailing kisses down her throat, Lily smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair and arched her back as he grasped her sides and slowly lifted her shirt. Remy smirked as he kissed her deeply and slowly made love to his irritating little wife.

XxXxX

The next day Remy sat at his desk, Major laid his head on his master's knee enjoying his ear being scratched at the moment, Remy bowed his head a bit as he heard his students loudly enter the classroom, after the bell had rung he smirked as they continued to rant.

Leaning back in his seat he sighed, "Alright all of ya shut-up already…" he drawled standing up and walking to the front of his desk, Major stretched and yawned as he plopped down on his cushion and closed his eyes.

Remy tilted his head as everyone quieted down as he now had their attention, "Well dat took long…" he smirked placing a toothpick between his lips, "Alright, where did we stop off yesterday?" he asked.

"You know what Mr. LeBeau we haven't talked much about you this semester…like eh how did you lose your sight?"

Remy smirked, "Car accident…" he drawled in a lie, "And dat's not where we left off yesterday…"

"Do you have any kids?" another student quickly cut him off.

Remy took a breath, "Two…" he answered.

"Were you always a teacher?"

"Non…"

"Two kids…how old are you anyways?"

Remy sighed, "…seven…" he answered crossing his arms to his chest.

"Seven…I take it you failed math right?" one of the boy's chuckled.

"Non my life restarted da moment after the accident, had ta relearn everything…" he informed, "Now quit stalling for time…" he smirked "Unless ya'll want a pop quiz?"

Every single student's eyes widened as they all began talking together, "No…no that's alright…"

"We're suppose ta start the civil war…"

"Yeah with horses and cannons, muskets and stuff…" they all blurted out knowing that Remy always asked hard questions during those annoying quizzes and if you had the answers wrong you had to do an essay and read it in front of the class.

When the bell rang Remy smirked as he took out his cane and followed Major out the door, "See you tomorrow Mr. LeBeau…" he heard.

"Evenin' Janice…Jack…" he answered.

Jack frowned, "Hey how'd you know I was here?" he asked.

Remy cleared his throat and gave a tiny smirk, "Too much cologne homme…" he coughed slightly bowing his head a bit to hide a smile.

Jack chuckled, "Eh guess I need to tone down a bit hun?"

"Dat would be advisable…" Remy answered as he walked down the hall heading outside, Major stopped in front of the steps and barked a few times telling his master that an obstacle lay before him, Remy followed the sound and reached out his hand, touching the banister he slowly stepped down and counted them softly.

"That has to be annoying Mr. LeBeau…" he heard a girl say.

"Yeah it is an don' make me lose count…" he smirked as he continued his way down, the girls laughed as they followed him.

"Sorry Mr. LeBeau…" they smirked. "You need any help?"

"Non I'm alright…but thanks fo askin'…" he answered following Major all the way down the steps. Touching solid ground Remy called Major over and patted his head, "Major…find François…" he whispered.

The dog whined a few times as he spotted a playground not far from where they were and led the way. Remy sighed as he followed Major within the school grounds where François was being looked after by his teacher as well as a dozen of his fellow classmates, Remy smiled as François ran up to him and hugged his adoptive father tightly, "How was ya day?" Remy asked the six-year old.

"We learned about numbers and letters…" François grinned as Remy hugged him in turn.

Remy chuckled, "Ready ta go home?" he asked.

"Oui..." François answered happily as he grasped Remy's hand and led the Cajun back towards the sidewalk.

XxXxX

A few days later, Jean-Luc had called his sons announcing that they were to go to New York, Remy had called the school saying that he had to take a week off for personal reasons and François would not be attending his class either since he had mysteriously received the flu. Remy smirked as he held François' hand and led him up the steps into the LeBeau household. "Now dis here is where I grew up…" Remy explained as he moved his cane around sensing that Major was a tad busy at the moment doing his business elsewhere around the property. The boy looked around curiously as he refused to release Remy's hand, Lily sighed as she watched the six-year old now hugging Remy's leg as they entered the house as she held Sarah's hand and did the same.

Henri chuckled as he left the kitchen with Olivier, spying his little brother leading the six-year-old to a tour around the house, looking to Lily as she picked up Sarah and settled her against her hip, Henri sighed, "Da little one will get ovah it, Remy went through da same thing…" he whispered assuring his sister in law, Lily smiled as she ruffled Olivier's hair and handed Tante her little girl, "Come on Olivier ya wanna go play wit François?" Henri asked.

The moment Olivier spotted his little cousin he rushed over to François and began babbling, looking up he smiled at Remy, "Uncle Remy can me an François go play?" he asked.

Remy chuckled, "Course ya can why don' ya go show François my old room alright?"

"K…" Olivier giggled as he grasped the boy's hand and led him upstairs to Remy's old room which was now filled with toys.

"So Henri do the kids always get school off whenever the LeBeau men go off somewhere?" Lily asked with a smirk.

Henri chuckled, "Well yeah it be tradition…"

"Oh yeah when did this little tradition start?" she asked curiously.

"Da moment Remy be adopted and found out dat père had ta leave one time and panicked…" he smirked. "And since François be going through da same ting Remy did… da last ting da petite needs is ta freak out an run off thinkin' Remy's not comin back an his real père will come find him…understand?"

"Oh yeah…" Lily breathed.

An hour later after supper and the adult LeBeaus were sitting in the living room each sipping a glass of brandy, Jean-Luc sighed when a fellow thief entered the house with a shy smile. Taking the hint Jean-Luc nodded his head and stood up, "Well time ta go…" he spoke up, "Ya'll got five minutes ta say ya goodbyes." He announced as he left the room.

"I'll get da young ones…" Henri smirked as he headed upstairs.

Lily blinked a few times as she leaned against her husband, "Does this mean I'll be sleeping in a cold bed alone for a week?"

"Yup…" Remy sighed as he leaned down and molded his lips onto hers. "Unless ya want da little ones cuddled up at ya sides…" he smirked.

"You'll be careful right?" she asked running her fingers through his hair.

"Of course chère…"

"You know I love you right?"

"Is dat why ya keep hanging around me?"

Lily rolled her eyes at his little teasing, "Remy…"

"Non…maybe it's all da time we spend in bed ya know Remy not dat easy…" he chuckled as she began poking at his ribs, wrapping his arms around her he sat her on his lap and gave her a heated kiss to quieten her down, "I'll be fine…how bout you?"

"Hey I'm staying here remember surrounded with three hyperactive children, a frisky mutt, Tante and a sister in law…no way I get bored in a million years…" she smirked caressing the back of his neck and gazing at his eyes.

Remy chuckled softly, "Hn ya not gonna let some rich, brute, greasy haired tough guy take my place are ya?"

"God no, I prefer my men tall, dark humored, sweet and handsome…" she smirked pulling him back down for a heated kiss.

Smiles appeared on their lips when three screeching little tykes rushed downstairs, François froze at the steps when he noticed three black bags at the door immediately figuring out that Remy was leaving, Remy sighed as he stood up from the sofa pulling his wife with him, "Come here François…" he grinned sensing the six-year-old's fear, walking over to the steps and sitting down on the second step Remy gathered the boy in his arms and smiled as he assured him that he'd be safe with Tante and Lily.

"Non…Remy please don' leave me…" François whimpered as he didn't seem too convinced fearing his father would find him here.

"It's only for a week alright…you'll be safe here ya père's not gonna find ya, he be behind bars remember?" he assured giving him a hug, "Ya got Lily ta make ya some treats and ya have Sarah, Olivier an Major ta play with alright…an Tante's gonna fuss ovah ya…don' tell no one but if ya give her a pout and a smile you sir will have her eatin out of ya hand…" he smirked making the six year old giggle. "You gonna be alright?" he asked.

François looked at all the adults as they smiled down at him, "Oui…" he whispered.

"Dat's my boy…" Remy smirked pulling him into another hug, placing a kiss on his cheek Remy stood up and ruffled the boy's hair hearing a tiny little cry he chuckled softly as he gestured that he wanted his daughter, holding her tightly he kissed her cheek, "Ya gonna miss ya papa?" he asked.

Sarah cuddled up to him and mumbled something that was hard to hear, Remy smirked as he kissed her again and handed her to Tante he then felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. "You better be careful Cajun…" he heard.

"I will…" he breathed inhaling her jasmine scent, "I love you…" he whispered.

Lily smiled as she repeated his words and picked up François.

"Alright mes fils time ta go…" Jean-Luc sighed as he said goodbye to his three grand-children giving them each a big wet kiss, looking at François he grinned, "No worries petite…" he whispered kissing his cheek then grasping Remy's arm, Jean-Luc led his sons towards the front door and drove off towards the airport, where they as well as Lapin and three dozen other thieves left for New York, Remy's revenge would soon begin.

XxXxX

Three days after arriving in New York and sitting in a very large hotel room, the thieves knowing very well what to do were a bit anxious, after years of training and studying schematics and profiles, they all felt confident in their task, six thieves were to stay near Remy at all times, if one fell another had to take his or her place. Remy sat in a chair calmly contemplating at what was to happen, regret had not joined the emotions he was feeling right now, frowning a bit Remy concentrated on raising his shields the last thing he wanted was Xavier sensing him.

While everyone prepared themselves Jean-Luc leaned against a wall eyeing his youngest son carefully. Remy sat in a chair starring out at nothing his cane resting against his left shoulder, Jean-Luc sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment, 'Only six…' he thought 'It ain't fair but it'll have ta do…' he continued as he took a calming breath.

Henri scratched his chin as he paced the room then stepped forward and nudged his father to get his attention, "We ready père…" he whispered.

Jean-Luc nodded and took a breath as he walked over to Remy, grasping his shoulders he leaned down, "Know dis be hard fo ya, can' even imagine what's goin' through ya head right now…ya ready?" he asked. Remy thought for a moment then slowly nodded, Jean-Luc helped him to stand "No worries Remy…no regrets…" he reminded.

Remy frowned, narrowing his eyes as he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. "None…" he answered coldly.


	7. Chapter 7 It Begins

Chapter 7 It begins

The mansion had been watched for the last two days, and the six mutants that were targeted had been followed, the moment they were alone or barely paying attention to their surroundings a thief dressed in everyday clothes would approach to distract while two others casually walked behind the x-men and quickly placing a mask over the x-man's face they pushed a button and said x-man was off to dream land.

While this was going on three thieves claiming to be brothers asked to meet with one Charles Xavier saying that their youngest brother was extremely frightened of his powers which had just begun to surface, and to ease his mind as well as the older brothers', a tour was given as the three walked around the mansion led by one Scott Summers as he explained how they could help their brother. No one saw the three drop hundreds of little black disks in potted plants, urns, or strategically placed on walls, vents and doors very well hidden from view.

After the tour the three brothers whom seemed relieved thanked the Professor and assured him that they would return with their brother the very next day. While this was happening the six gassed x-men were brought to a secluded place, laying each x-men on a table genoshan collars now adorned their necks, it had taken a lot of time to find those little devices, every single thief surrounded the tables but at a distance to give Remy a little time alone with the unconscious x-men. Jean-Luc watched in silence as Remy stepped towards the tables, "Ya know who dey are?" he asked.

Remy nodded slowly, "Oui…" he breathed walking to the first table, "Hank…" he answered walking to the second, "Jean…" then the third, "Bobby…Logan…Rogue…" he breathed stopping to the last table, Remy reached out a hand to lay on Storm's cheek. Steeling himself he leaned down and kissed her cheek, standing up straight he then narrowed his eyes and left the room, he may have once thought and loved her as a sister, but she wasn't family anymore.

XxXxX

An hour had passed and as Charles was conversing with a dozen of his students he suddenly frowned when the smoke alarms went off and the sprinkler system activated, leaving the room he gasped as smoke filled the halls, "Everyone outside…now…" he ordered and closed his eyes to warn the rest of his students to evacuate the mansion until the fire could be found and put out. Jubilee stood beside the Professor and looked at all the kids as they stared at the mansion. Charles mentally counted all his young charges and released a small breath in relief that they were all outside unscathed. Charles suddenly frowned when he looked to their home as the steel doors that were to protect the mansion's occupants in case of attack slid down in place keeping every single mutant out of the fortress.

XxXxX

Walking through the underground tunnels, twelve thieves carried the six heavily sedated collared mutants as Jean-Luc described the layout to Remy, the young thief easily maneuvered through the tunnels and reminded his father of the little booby traps.

"Dere's a control panel…" Henri whispered.

"Push on da exact numbers…tink ya capable?" Remy asked with a smirk.

"Shut-up and give me da damn order…" Henri hissed.

"Pound, six, nine, four, two, two, zero, seven, three, enter…" Remy whispered then smirked when a tiny beep was heard as well as a hiss as a hidden door opened.

As they were about to enter, Remy grabbed Henri by the arm and leaned up to his ear, "Star, four, eight, one…enter…" he continued.

Henri sighed as he rolled his eyes and punched in the code, "What does dat turn off?" he asked curiously.

"Motion sensors…" Remy chuckled as he laid his hand on the tunnel wall and entered.

The thieves now found themselves within a metallic hall, grinning madly when the smoke alarms went off.

Walking down the halls the thieves separated to do what they were supposed to do without being seen, after memorizing the mansion's detailed layouts they knew exactly where they were going.

XxXxX

The six captured x-men found themselves waking up in the belly of the blackbird, "What the hell?" Logan groaned as he looked around seeing his friends starting to wake up as well, he narrowed his eyes as he immediately noticed the collars on each mutant, lifting his hand he growled softly as he felt the uncomfortable ring around his neck.

"How the hell did we wind up here?" Bobby asked as he began to shiver, "…and why the hell do I feel so cold?"

"The reason might be cause of the ring around your neck Icy…" Logan answered helping Storm to stand.

Bobby groaned as he looked out the window, "There's snow outside…why is there snow outside?" he continued. Rogue looked around, tears beginning to brim her eyes at the cold that suddenly hit her face as she opened the back hatch and stepped outside, "Where the hell are we?" Bobby whined.

"Antarctica…" Rogue whispered her hands rubbing her arms as she looked around. With a tiny sigh hoping to spot someone she knew would not be there.

"Oh dear…" Storm whispered.

"How do we get out of here?" Bobby sighed sitting himself down on one of the seats.

"Well it surely isn't by calling for help, the radio doesn't work and the control panel has been smashed to pieces…" Hank answered coming out of the cockpit.

Jean sighed as she looked to Logan, "How could we have been taken so easily?" she asked.

"Better yet why were we taken?" Logan sighed leaning against the hull of the jet, eyeing Storm over hoping their daughter was safe and sound at the mansion.

"How long were we out?" Rogue asked closing the door to the hatch and joining the others.

Hank looked at his watch, "At least seventeen hours…" he sighed. "I think…my watch seems to have stopped."

Storm frowned a bit as she looked around the plane, on one of the seats there sat a beautifully wrapped package, "What is that?" she asked pointing at the package.

Bobby looked at it curiously then tore open the paper and opened the box, "O-kay there's a broken rusted knife, a few matches in a bottle of extremely gross water…and…what the hell?"

"What is it?" Rogue asked.

"Two razor blades and a note…'Compliments of my son…when you can't take anymore'…" Bobby read aloud a frown immediately appearing on his forehead, "What the hell is this all about?" he asked looking up.

Logan took a breath and held it as he heard a creak, frowning he looked around. Everyone jumped when the jet seemed to drop, "Shit…" he whispered as he quickly opened the hatch and looked outside, "EVERYONE OUT…THE BIRD'S SINKING…Damnit there's water everywhere…" he growled out.

Everyone rushed out of the jet, Bobby brought along the package just in case it's contents were needed not that he'd know how but still brought them along. All six x-men ran towards a dune a few hundred feet away figuring it was safe, all six watched as the black bird was being engulfed by water and ice to disappear in the cold depths below.

"Okay…Now what?" Bobby asked.

Logan sighed, "Now we try to find shelter before we freeze to death…" he answered looking around.

After what seemed like hours of walking they stopped for a few minutes to rest, Logan walked up to his wife and grasped her hands rubbing them with his own he then lifted them to his lips and blew on them, "How ya doin' 'Ro?" he asked.

"We can't even make a fire…how will we survive out here?" she whispered shivering madly.

"We'll find a way…" he breathed rubbing her arms, "Alright break's over let's go…" he called out.

XxXxX

While the six kidnapped x-men were now on their little frozen adventure, Remy sat in a chair, his feet elevated on the control panel, listening intently to their little conversation. He tilted his head when someone entered the room, "Charges are set, anyone try ta get in da mansion is gonna get a surprise." He chuckled.

Lapin quirked an eye as he looked up from the program he was working on, "Wait dere's supposed ta be a girl dat can go through walls…and da blue guy dat can appear out of nowhere…" he reminded.

"Might have a little problem dere she visitin' her parents this week…but the blue guy we lost track of him yesterday…" the thief sighed.

"And Iris?" Lapin added a hint of worry in his voice.

"Was spotted in da city…she be on a shoppin' spree with da witch, and da girl dat makes fire…"

Lapin released a tiny sigh of relief as he resumed tapping away at the computer, "So all we need ta worry about is da blue guy…great…" Lapin grumbled, "Dis ting's security is way out of date…" he sighed, "Oooh…outside system security…What's dat do Rem?"

"Turn it on and find out…" Remy chuckled, Lapin smirked as he did just that.

XxXxX

Charles frowned as he stared at the steel metal doors whom were suppose to protect his students in case of attack and keep the enemy out now blocked every window and door.

"What the hell is going on Professor?" Scott asked.

"I sense a few dozen people in the mansion…" his eyes widened when he spotted movement within the school ground, "They just broke through our security…get everyone to a safe distance…" he ordered as panels throughout the area slid aside to reveal lasers which popped out from the ground and began firing, while the other traps were being set off.

The mutants quickly took action in defending themselves as they helped the Professor and the smaller children to get to a safe distance. Several minutes later everyone was near the gate looking at their home as it apparently was fighting back at anyone whom dared approach, "Who are these people Professor?" Jubilee asked breaking the Professor's train of thought.

"I have no idea Jubilee…but they seem to want something specific if they went through all this trouble to take over and seal off the mansion…I just can't believe one of us would…"

Jamie frowned, "Wait you mean whoever's doing this is an x-man?"

"Who else could it be…if they knew how to lock us out of our own home…" Scott whispered.

"Has everyone arrived yet?" Charles asked.

"No…Storm, Jean, Rogue, Bobby, Logan and Hank haven't come in yet…I can't find them." Evan answered.

"And Kurt?"

"He's on his way…"

Charles narrowed his eyes, "If we are to try and take back our home we'll need mutants with experience in fighting…" he sighed.

"What if we go through the tunnels underground or the hanger, we can sneak up behind them…" Scott suggested.

"No…we wait for Kurt…" Charles narrowed his eyes, "I believe the tunnels is how they got in they could have left traps…I can hear them but I can't quite understand…" he breathed then gasped as he sensed a strong presence within the fortress, closing his eyes in concentration he tried to identify the mutant yet couldn't place whom this person was it seemed different somehow yet extremely familiar. He also sensed that this mutant was very powerful yet did everything in its power to suppress his or her powers so they could not be detected that easily. "Who on earth are you?" Charles whispered trying to make contact with said mutant. Charles' eyes widened as his head jerked back when he was forcefully pushed out, "How is this possible?" he asked himself.

Scott frowned as he looked to his mentor, "Professor?"

"Something is wrong…" Charles breathed, "I sense a tortured soul whom wants nothing but vengeance…"

Scott frowned, "What?"

Charles shook his head wanting silence as he again concentrated, "He's blocking me…he's fighting me…" he frowned closing his eyes. "Stay away…" he breathed repeating the mutant's spoken words. "Why are you doing this?" Charles asked.

XxXxX

Remy narrowed his eyes as he concentrated, "Stay away…" he breathed getting the other thieves attention. Remy suddenly grasped his head as he pushed the Professor out, "GET OUT!" he growled steeling his shields ending the conversation.

"Remy…" Jean-Luc quickly walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Remy breathed heavily and leaned back in his chair a tiny smirk on his lips, "Xavier tried ta get in my head…" he chuckled wiping the sweat rolling down his left cheek with his sleeve, "Doesn't know it's me…"

"Dat a fact?" Jean-Luc asked narrowing his eyes.

"He's keeping his attention focused on me, tryin' ta figure out who I am an why I be doin' dis…" Remy snorted trying to hold in his laughter.

"Can he get in ya head again?"

"Non…I'm blocking him…" Remy scoffed turning his attention back to the emotions he felt in the danger room and smirked, "Well now ain't dat a shame…" he drawled.

"What is?" Henri asked.

Remy smirked, "Seems dey be cold in dat room…" he answered plainly gaining a few chuckles. "Lapin…tink dey might enjoy a little stormy weather?" he asked.

"Hn most definitely…" the red head chortled.

XxXxX

Meanwhile within the danger room the weather suddenly became a bit hectic, Logan and the others had managed to find a bit of shelter within a cave. Logan held Storm tightly while the others huddled together to gather a bit of warmth.

"You think we pissed someone off Logan?" Bobby asked sitting next to Jean.

"Absolutely…this had to have taken a lot of planning too…" he growled softly desperately trying to stop shivering.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked.

"Considering they captured six well trained mutants and flew us all the way out here to this fucken place in our own jet…not to mention where the hell would they get genoshan collars?" he hissed.

"Maybe they were on sale…" Bobby joked.

"This is not funny Bobby…" Jean seethed through chattering teeth.

"We can't stay in here forever…" Rogue murmured rubbing her arms.

"If ya hadn't noticed darlin' there's a storm blowin' out there…we ain't got much of a damn choice." Logan drawled.

"Ah man I can't feel my hands…" Bobby whispered stuffing his frozen digits under his armpits.

"That's what happens when you don't have protection against the cold Bobby…" Hank sighed as he wrapped his arms around Jean and Rogue's shoulders. "On that note…why bring us here of all places?"

"Oh sure you're one to talk you have a fur coat…" Bobby grumbled, "…and maybe they thought it would be entertaining." Bobby continued.

"Will ya lay off the stupid jokes…" Rogue yelled.

Bobby narrowed his eyes, "No…it calms me down alright it stops me from thinking that we're going to freeze to death so leave me alone…" Bobby yelled in turn.

"Everyone shut-up…we're stuck in a situation for what a few hours and already we're loosing our heads…now stop yelling at each other and think of a way out of here…" Hank frowned a bit surprised in his tone of voice.

"How do we get out of here…we are stuck in the middle of nowhere with no food or means to keep warm…" Storm breathed, "What about Grace?" she whispered.

"Calm down 'Ro, Gracie will be alright, we're gonna get out of here, I promise…" he whispered knowing how much she was worried about their two year old daughter. As was he, Logan sighed as he held her tightly to his chest, "I mean there has to be an outpost or military installation out there somewhere."

An hour later Logan sighed as he leaned against the cave entrance wall, looking out at the snow covered land, trying to figure a way out of this horrid place. Glancing over his shoulder he sighed yet again as Hank approached him, "Should I even ask what you are thinking about Logan?" the fuzzy doctor asked.

"Not unless you want a stupid answer Hank…" Logan drawled rolling an unlit cigar between his teeth.

"Well at least Storm was able to fall asleep." Hank sighed looking within the cave at his other four comrades, "And the blizzard seems to have died down, and since I have my own fur coat perhaps I should go out and look for help…"

Logan bowed his head as he crossed his arms to his chest, "I don't know Hank I got a bad feeling about all this." He drawled digging his boot in the snow.

"Well we don't have much of a choice Logan."

"Yeah no kidding, alright I'll give you a couple hours if you're not back I'm comin' after ya…"

Hank chuckled softly, "It's a shame Scott isn't here to hear this little touching speech of yours, I'm sure he'd comment on your leadership skills…"

Logan snorted and quirked an eye, "Oh yeah, I'm glad he ain't here cause I wouldn't be able to stand the whining…"

"Why would he whine?"

"Cause I would have hit him…" Logan smirked.

Hank smirked, "Really…why?"

Logan chuckled softly, "Well to tell you the truth Hank, I just can't stand ol' one eye and his smugness…" he sighed and returned into the cave.

Hank took a deep breath as he stepped out of the cave and looked left then right then started walking.

XxXxX

A few hours had gone by and Henri sighed as he had just received word from his men that apparently Kurt had arrived and Xavier was starting to take action since several of his mutants were advancing towards the mansion. "What ya think Remy?" he asked.

"Who's approaching?"

"Eh…" Lapin hissed as he searched through the data base to identify said mutants, "Colossus…Cyclops…Nightcrawler…Jubilee…Spyke…Wolfsbane and Angel…"

Jean-Luc sighed, "Okay how long ya figure until they get in here?"

Remy shrugged, "Bout twenty minutes…" he chuckled.

"I take it ya satisfied an had enough?" Jean-Luc asked.

Remy grinned, "I suppose I got my point across…an well I jus want ta get da hell out of dis miserable place…" he chuckled, "Sides don't tink dey gonna like it if dey find me here…" he grinned gathering a few smirks and chuckles.

"Alright Henri give da word…" Jean-Luc smirked as he helped Remy stand, "What about them…"

Remy quirked an eye then turned his head, "Lapin…find da one dat broke my heart…" he breathed looking down.

"Right…"

XxXxX

"That's it I can't take this waiting anymore…" Rogue growled, "Where the hell is Hank…he's been gone for hours…"

"Will you relax it's only been about forty minutes…" Logan sighed.

"I'm going to go look for him…"

"Stay put…"

"No…" she growled and walked out of the cave after walking for about twenty feet she smiled as Hank appeared from atop a snow bank, "Thank god…" she breathed and took a step, the moment she did the ice suddenly gave way and she fell through to the frigid water. Everyone's eyes widened as they rushed out to help her.

XxXxX

Kurt grasped Scott's and the Professor's arm while the others laid a hand on the blue fuzzy elf as he teleported them within the mansion.

"This can't be good…" Scott whispered looking around the quiet halls, "Professor?"

"There's no one here…" he breathed. "Apparently they all left…"

"What…now?" Jubilee frowned.

Charles suddenly felt an enormous amount of fear coming from below the mansion, closing his eyes he gasped, "The Danger room…"

Scott nodded and led the way to the elevator.

Rushing down the hall to the danger room, everyone stopped at the metallic doors Scott pushed the button to open it and frowned, "What the hell…why is there a program running in here…" he growled, "Piotr…help me open this thing…"

"Right…" the man nodded as he stepped forward.

Piotr grunted as he forced the doors to the danger room open and rushed in, the moment they did Charles gasped at the program running, he immediately looked up at the booth where it stood camouflaged and yelled out a command to shut off the program which it did.

As the small group was hurrying to try and get Rogue out of the frigid waters, suddenly the snow started to melt as the blue sky disappeared morphing into a metallic wall and all six found themselves in a very familiar room, gawking at Charles and the others.

Bobby looked around, "We're in the danger room…" he growled, "What the fuck was this about?" he hissed.

"Shut-up…we don't know we we're just able to get in the mansion…" Jubilee growled in turn as Piotr rushed out of the room and headed for the control center.

Everyone seemed confused as they all looked up at the booth when they heard an unfamiliar voice coming out of their communicators, spying six hooded figures looking down at them. "Now ya'll know what my son went through…" one of the six hooded figures announced then turned and left with the others.

"What the hell was that about?" Rogue asked rubbing at her arms to try and get a little warmth "Who are they?" she asked as Piotr entered the booth only to find it empty.

"I've no idea…" voiced the Professor staring up at Piotr as he looked down and shook his head from the booth, "But I intend to find out…" he continued.

XxXxX

As they were being treated in the med lab the x-men immediately began asking themselves questions while Charles and Scott checked the computer's programs to find out how all this could have happened.

Half an hour later Jubilee entered med-lab with several cups of steaming coffee, followed by Charles and Scott since they couldn't find any trace of anyone ever being within the program they decided to have a chat with the six's little experience.

"Something's on ya mind Logan…spill…" Rogue shuddered as she grasped one of the cups with a shaky hand.

"Somethin' that guy said bother's me…" Logan whispered as he wrapped a blanket around himself.

"Like what?" Scott asked crossing his arms to his chest watching as Storm cradled her daughter in her arms.

" 'Now you all know what my son went through'…you think maybe this is all about Remy…"

The room became silent for a very long moment, "But Remy's dead…" Bobby reminded.

"Maybe…tell me ice cube ya ever met Gumbo's family?"

"No…"

"Neither have I…how do we know they didn't find out what happened and now want revenge…"

"But he's been dead for like what six, seven years now?" Jean sighed.

Scott frowned, "Storm do you know anything?"

"No…he never mentioned them…" she answered in a sad tone of voice as she wrapped a blanket around herself and her daughter.

"Wait if Remy's family had something to do about this how would they know?" Hank asked. "And why would they choose to do this now?"

Charles sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment, "I might be to blame for that…They might have been planning their moment…" Charles looked around at the confused faces and continued to explain, "I just happened to find a little address book within Remy's possessions and there was a number next to the word père…so I called and informed him of what happened and gave the man my sympathies…but that was years ago…" Charles frowned, "Although he didn't seem too fazed about the news, I assumed that they hadn't kept in touch or weren't that close…"

Bobby frowned, "But why leave the blades in the package?"

"Or better yet, how would he know about the danger room, and how to set up a program, how did he get through our security?" Scott asked.

Logan sighed leaning back in his chair, "If he was planning this for that long, and was able to set all that up, as well as get the collars he has to be a powerful man…and we just happen to kill off his kid…great…" he breathed holding out his hands to hold his little girl.

"So you think he's through with us?" Rogue asked.

"If he went through all that trouble just for Gumbo, I wouldn't count on it…" Logan answered sitting on one of the beds and sat Grace on his lap.

"Hopefully I hope you're wrong Logan…" Charles sighed as he sipped at his coffee.  
and watched as Hank took off the last of the collars using a special key.

XxXxX

Remy sat in the airport terminal sipping at his coffee as he and three dozen other thieves waited to board their plane, "Don' know if ya noticed little thief but evah since ya left dat mansion ya got yourself a smile on ya face…" Vincent informed with a grin.

"I do?" Remy smirked and received a few chuckles from the others.

"How ya feelin' petite?" Jean-Luc asked sitting beside him.

Remy thought for a moment a tiny smile graced his lips, "Better…" he sighed and leaned back in his seat, "Much better…" he grinned madly.

XxXxX

New Orleans,

The week seemed to pass by very quickly at the LeBeau household, at the moment Olivier and François were playing upstairs, Major was sleeping on his pillow in the hall and Sarah was sleeping in the living room. Mercy and Tante eyed Lily as she seemed frustrated about something while she scrubbed at a pot, "Somethin' bothering you Lily?" Mercy asked.

Lily blinked a few times as she turned to the women, "What…no why?" she asked.

"Because you been cleaning da same pot for the last ten minutes…" Tante chuckled, "Come on sit down let's have us a chat…" she smirked as she poured three cups of tea. Lily sighed as she walked to the kitchen entrance hearing the boys laugh and giggle upstairs she smirked as she made her way towards the table and sat down. "Now what's botherin' ya?" Tante asked.

"Do any of you know that your family went off to New York to hurt people?" she sighed as she stood up and began pacing the room.

"Is dat all?" Mercy smirked following her with her eyes.

Lily froze and looked to the old woman, "What kind of answer is that?"

"Chile you're worrying yourself over nothing…sit…" she ordered.

"Meaning what…don't tell me I married into a cult?" she groaned.

Both women laughed, "No…of course not…" Tante chuckled, "You mean Remy hasn't told ya nothin' bout us yet…" she sighed, "Dat chile still needs ta work on his trusting issues…"

"Definitely" she sighed, "He's so afraid that I'll leave him." She breathed, "…Alright can any of you please tell me?"

"I would but I would prefer you hear it from Remy…" Tante smirked.

"But he won't tell me…" Lily pointed out.

"What has he told you?" Tante asked.

"Well…I know he's adopted, he apparently has enemies that are to blame for him being blind…he's been tortured and when he was young…" she paused, "Well I'm sure you know the rest…"

"That we do…anything else?"

"He met up with other mutants whom were doin' good and fell in love with one of them, then was left to freeze to death in Antarctica…and that's about it…"

"He didn't explain more then that?"

"No…"

"Use ya imagination chile, dere has ta be ways in making him talk…" Tante chuckled. "Now don' ya worry none…We good people, we don' hurt or kill, of course wit Remy it's a special case…"

"Ugh…why is it I can never get a straight answer from anybody…" she grumbled as she looked to the stairs when two hyperactive little boys ran down the stairs. "HEY…" she yelled out getting their attention. "What's with all the excitement?"

"Remy's back…" François answered cheerily as he and Olivier ran to the door, Lily chuckled as she stood up and headed for the living room since the two little boys had made so much noise they had woken up Sarah. Lily kissed her daughter's forehead and met with Tante at the front door as they stepped outside to greet their family.

XxXxX

Arriving home Remy grinned as he heard a screeching little boy run up to him, "REMY!"

Kneeling down his arms extended Remy chuckled softly as he caught a running François in his arms and lifted him up, "Ya have fun?" he asked with a tiny laugh. François nodded and snuggled up to him, Remy grinned as he laid a kiss on his temple and spun him around.

Lily stepped down the steps of the front porch immediately noticing how Remy seemed a bit more active he actually looked better the somber face he used to have now gone, Remy walked over to her and leaning down he placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek, he then placed François down, gently grasped his wife's head and gave her a heated kiss.

Breaking the kiss for that pesky little need of air Lily blinked a few times, "Oh my…what's gotten into you?" she asked, "Not that I'm complaining…" she chuckled caressing his cheek, "Is it over can I have you back to myself now?" she asked.

"My heart, soul, body…my everythin'…" he chuckled, "You da pain in my side chère…" Remy smirked placing a soft kiss on her lips and hugged her close.

"Hehe…is that why you married me?" she grinned leaning up and molding her lips on his, Remy smirked as he quickly deepened it.

"Alright, alright children present…" they heard Jean-Luc chuckle as he reached for his grand-daughter and lifted her up in the air, " 'ello ma belle…" he breathed and held out his hand to François, "Come on little ones ya grand-père wants ta hear ya little adventures while he be makin' treats an spoilin' ya rotten…" he grinned leading them back in the house.

Lily laughed softly as she hugged her husband tightly, happy that he was home without a scratch Remy refused to release her. "Hey…can I ask you something?" she smirked caressing his cheek with her index finger.

"Anything…"

"Is it possible for my husband to trust his wife enough to talk about his life before he got hitched?" she asked.

Remy sighed softly, "Course chère…but please not tonight…" he breathed.

"Alright but I'll hold you to it understand…the moment I ask you better answer…" she growled softly.

"Yes dear…" Remy smirked as he led her into the house.

That night after being filled up with Mattie's cooking, the little reunion was moved into the den, while the women were talking the men played cards, Jean-Luc chuckled as he dealt the new cards he had had made, in the corners of each card was it's number and suit in brail, Remy smirked as he had yet again won another hand, "Can't stop dis Cajun from winning…" he chuckled resting his chin on top of François' head as he sat in his lap and watched the game, while Sarah cuddled up to her grand-father.

Hearing several yawns Remy smirked as Lily walked up to him and wrapped her arm around his neck leaning him back in his chair, "Is the game almost over?" she asked.

"Don be telling us you be tired already?" Henri asked.

"No but François and Sarah are, since they're snoozing at the moment…and look it's almost one in the morning…" she smirked as everyone looked to the clock.

"Damn…" Henri sighed as he looked at the couch where Mercy cradled their son as he slept beside her. "Well dis was fun…" he chuckled standing and walked over to Tante giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hn no kidding…" Remy smirked as he felt Lily pick up François from his lap.

"Oof you're getting heavy…" she grinned hugging him tightly as he laid his head against her shoulder mumbling softly that he wanted to sleep some more.

"Can ya make it home alright?" Jean-Luc asked as he placed his grand-daughter in Remy's arms.

"Oh yeah…" Remy whispered as he followed his wife in the hall, "Night papa…night Tante…" he yawned himself gathering a few chuckles. As they made their way home, Remy smirked as Major hurried upstairs to get to his pillow and chew toys while they tucked their little ones in bed silently leaving their rooms, Remy grinned as he grasped Lily's arm and twirled her around as he danced with her in the hall.

"What exactly happened at that place you went?" she asked.

Remy smirked, "I be free chère…" he whispered as he twirled her around and dipped. "No talking bout dem not tonight…" he breathed, "They dead ta me…unfortunately not literally…" he smirked as he pulled her up and slow danced with her.

"Remy…" she warned.

"Gimme a little time…please?"

Lily sighed as she looked at the seriousness on his face, "Okay…" she sighed. "They still have their limbs right?" she asked in an awkward tone.

"Papa assured me dey did…" he chuckled as he nipped at her neck.

"Remy you know I love you right?" she spoke up, Remy tilted his head as she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to speak her mind, "So much…" she breathed running her fingers through his hair, "…please believe me that I will never leave you…" she whispered.

"I love you too Lil…but…it's just hard fo me ta talk about…" he whispered.

"Hn alright you're off the hook for now…but I still want to know."

"You will someday…can ya be patient fo me?" he asked Remy smirked when a kiss was his answer, gently leading her towards a wall and trapping her between himself and said wall he actually smiled, "Ya wanna celebrate dis Cajun's freedom?" he asked breathing in her ear.

"Something specific you had in mind?" she asked tugging on his coat and shirt.

Remy dipped his head and kissed her a bit possessively as he crushed her body against his, Lily smirked as she hoisted herself up wrapping her legs around his waist, Remy chuckled as he counted his steps and made his way to their room.


	8. Chapter 8 Moving On

Chapter 8 Moving on

Several months later, Remy was yet again picking up his little boy at the daycare, "C'mon lets go pick up Sarah at mémére Hicks alright?"

"Okay…" François grinned as he grasped Remy's hand, whom led them to the nearest shop. The little boy frowned a bit, "Is Lily sick again?" he asked.

"Jus a little…" Remy smirked.

"Is it cause of da bébé in her belly?"

"Oui…it's natural, it'll pass…it always does dere's nothing ta be worried about alright…" he smirked. "Now…where are we?" he asked when he didn't get an answer he looked down and gently shook his son's arm, "What's dis place?" Remy asked again his lips adorning a smirk.

François looked at the shop and frowned as he read the sign, "A hair salon…" he answered peeking in the window while Remy found the door and held it open, "What we doin' here?" the little boy asked.

"Dis be da nearest shop fiston…" Remy chuckled as he nudged the boy inside, Major following happily.

"Can I help you sir?" a woman asked smiling at the little boy.

"Dat you can, would it trouble ya ta call us a cab Madame?" Remy asked putting away his cane and ruffling his son's hair as he shied away and hugged Remy's leg.

The woman immediately noticing that Remy was blind smiled, "Of course not sir, here why don't you two sit while you wait…" she answered gently grasping the Cajun's arm and moving him towards one of the chairs.

"Merci chère…" Remy answered as François climbed onto his lap and whispered what else he and his classmates had done today.

After a few minutes had passed, François sighed as he had something on his mind and didn't seem too sure if he should talk about it, frowning he looked up and took a breath, "Remy?" he breathed as he began fiddling with Remy's necklace.

Remy smirked as he quirked an eye and looked down, "Hm?"

"Is Sarah safe too?" he asked.

Remy frowned a bit confused at the question, "What do you mean petite?" he asked.

"Does she have a mean papa like me?" he asked.

Remy frowned a bit, "What…non I'm her papa…what you talking about?"

"Thought all papas were bad…"

Remy sighed, "Mon dieu…non not all of dem, dere be somethin' wrong wit yours he wasn't brought up right or somethin'…" Remy answered. "'Sides I be ya papa now and I always will be, alright…" he whispered gently rubbing the boy's back, "Ain't no one gonna take ya away from me an I ain't evah gonna do what yo papa did to ya…you understand me?"

François gave a tiny smile as he leaned his head against the Cajun's chest, "Oui…" he whispered.

"Dat's a good boy…" Remy breathed as he hugged him close and kissed the side of his head.

"Dat mean I'm adoted?" the six year old asked.

Remy chuckled softly, "Adopted…" he corrected, "Oui dere's nothin' wrong wit dat, I be adopted too, when I was yo age…"

François' eyes widened as he looked up, "Really?"

"Ahun…"

François thought for a moment then grinned, "I like M'sieu LeBeau…"

Remy grinned, "Well I hope ya do and ya better start callin' him pérére he don' like bein' called M'sieu…says it lacks character…" he smirked then looked up as the woman approached.

"Sir your cab just arrived…" she informed.

"Thank-you…" Remy smiled as he stood up with François' hand clutched to his.

XxXxX

Before they knew it two years had passed, and Remy had a grin plastered on his lips as he was sitting in the park with his little ones playing nearby, sitting down on a bench he sat his now eight month old son on his lap, while sensing his five year old daughter chase after Major.

"Well what ya tink Tyler?" he asked carefully feeling around the babe's face to make sure his red on black eyes we're well covered since it was such a sunny day, Remy suddenly looked up and narrowed his eyes for a mere moment, "Ey Sarah…" he called out getting his daughter's attention. "Stay where papa can sense ya alright?"

"Okay…" Sarah chirped as she threw a stick and ran after Major.

Remy chuckled as he bounced Tyler on his knee then looked to his right as he sensed François approach with two sodas and a cup of coffee, "Here ya go Remy…" he whispered handing him the coffee.

"Merci François…" Remy smirked setting the cup down beside him, the Cajun then turned to the eight year old and gently grasping his chin lifting it up, "Ya gotta learn ta speak up petite an stop bein' so shy alright?" he smirked, "I ain't ever gonna hit ya or throw ya out and ya know dat, you been my kid now fo well over two years so deal wit it…" he smirked ruffling the boy's hair as he gave a small smile.

"Well there you are…" they heard.

Sarah grinned, "Maman!" she giggled as she ran to her mother.

"Have fun chère?" Remy asked as he sensed her sit beside him and kiss his cheek.

"Shopping spree with Mercy…what's not fun about that?" she grinned, "And you my little man oh I've missed you…" she smiled wanting to hold her youngest son.

François chuckled as he grasped Sarah's hand, "Come on let's go play…" he coaxed tickling her sides.

Several minutes later as brother and sister played François frowned when he noticed a man approach them, quickly recognizing him to be his real father, François breathed heavily as he grabbed Sarah's hand and ran to Remy whom was already making his way to his children. Remy quirked an eye at the fear he felt looking up he narrowed his eyes, as François grasped his left arm. "Go with Lily okay?" Remy told his son nudging him behind him.

François nodded and still holding onto Sarah's hand he ran to his mother.

Remy walked up to the man, "Something ya want homme?" he asked keeping his cane in front of him just in case the man decided to get violent.

"Yeah…my son back…" Denis Duprée growled as he had just been released from prison for good behavior and was on probation.

Remy snorted, "He ain't your son no more…" he informed.

"He is my son and I ain't gonna let him be raised by some mutant freak…" the man hissed.

Remy quirked an eye, "Non…he's MY son, ya lost da privilege at being his father when ya started beating on him, ya know he nearly died…now I suggest ya leave unless ya wanna find out what's it like ta get a beatin' yaself…" Remy growled, the man looked to Remy then at François whom was crying behind Lily holding onto her for dear life, Denis then took a step back and walked away.

Remy narrowed his eyes as he sensed the man leave, turning he walked back to his growing family and reached out for François gesturing for him to come forward. Seeing said gesture, the eight year old immediately went to Remy and held onto him. Remy wrapped his arms around him. After a few moments and still feeling him shaking the Cajun whispered a few comforting words to the eight year old making him laugh softly. Remy sighed as he looked to his wife, "Tink we need a change of scenery…"

Lily rested Tyler against her shoulder as she glared at the retreating man, "No kidding…c'mon sweetie..." she gestured reaching out for François' hand. The eight year old rubbed at his eyes wiping away his tears and grasped it as his mother led him away, Remy took out his cane and followed holding onto his daughter as she called for Major.

XxXxX

A few weeks later thankfully school was over and to celebrate Remy smirked as he had brought his little ones to play at the beach.

Being a very hot day Remy wearing dark blue boardshorts and a black short sleeved shirt was almost tempted to submerge himself in freezing water but quickly thought against it as he sat under an umbrella near the water and sensed Sarah and François as they were chasing Major in the water, Remy smirked as he leaned back in his chair, Tyler sleeping comfortably on his father's chest.

"Hi Mr. LeBeau…" he heard. Remy quirked an eye and turned his head, "It's Angela…" the girl grinned.

"And Carrie…" Another smiled as they sat beside him, "Thomas and Walter are here too…" another girl informed.

Remy smirked, "How ya'll doin'?" he asked his students with a smirk.

"Fine, do you mind if we sit here?"

"Not at all…just keep da decibels down…" he chuckled running his hand on Tyler's back.

"Oohhh is this one of your kids?" Angela asked leaning a bit forward to see the baby's sleeping face.

"Dat he is he be da newest LeBeau…" he chuckled, "Name's Tyler…" Remy grinned gently caressing the sleeping babe's head.

"Papa…papa, look what we found…" little Sarah giggled as she and François ran up to them, "Look…" she whispered placing something in her father's hand.

Remy smiled as he closed his hand and felt the object between his fingers, "Now what is dis?" he asked knowing very well what it was.

"It's a starfish…" she grinned taking it from his hand and running back to the water.

Remy smirked as he looked to François, "She look tired yet?" he asked.

François snorted as he stood up, "No…" he chuckled as he ran after his sister.

Carrie smiled then frowned as a thought popped in her head. "You know Mr. LeBeau your kids are awfully young, you're not scared that they'll drown or someone takes them?"

"Hn anyone tries ta take them dey gonna have a fight on dere hands…" Remy chuckled as he looked to the water.

"What do you mean?" the student asked a bit confused.

"Major's not da sweet pup he seems ta be…" Remy answered in a smirk.

XxXxX

That night, Lily released a tired breath as she plopped down on the bed next to her husband. "Please tell me dey sleepin'?" he asked.

"God I hope so…" Lily grinned watching as he slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, sitting up as well Lily crawled behind her husband, "Hn…you know we need to wind down and relax since school is over…How about a vacation?" she suggested resting her chin on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Oh yeah where?" Remy asked with a smirk as he glanced over his shoulder

"We can go visit Iris in New York…"

Remy cringed at the thought, "New York…Eh how bout Egypt or Paris…Russia, Ireland, Canada ya know breathe that mountain air…" he paused for a moment looking at her, "Japan…Does it have ta be New York?" he asked.

Lily chuckled, "Well yeah Cajun that's where she lives…and she hasn't seen the kids in a while…she hasn't met Tyler yet…"

"Well she can come wit us…ta keep Lapin busy…of sorts…" he smirked.

"She still needs to work on her powers…" she reminded. "They've become a bit unstable these last few months and she's scared to leave the institute for too long…"

"Ya'd think after being dere for like three, four years she'd get control already…" he mumbled. Remy gave an irritated little sigh as he scratched the back of his head, "I'll probably live ta regret dis…" he grumbled, "Okay I s'pose…" he smirked pulling her to straddle his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Can't believe she got me wrapped around her little pinky…" he drawled.

"Of course I do, didn't you know that women are always the boss in the family?" she chuckled running her hands on his shoulders.

"Dat a fact?" he asked.

"Yes it is…just like Tante runs the LeBeau household…imagine if she ruled the world…"

"Hn…yeah, eat ya veggies, say ya prayers every night an no more cussin'…if so ya get a beatin from da ruler herself…" he chuckled placing a soft kiss on her neck.

XxXxX

The next day,

"Dere's my little girl…" Jean-Luc grinned as he leaned down and hugged his five year old grand-daughter tightly, and frowned a bit when he stood up, "Oof ya getting heavy…" he smirked giving her a kiss.

Little Sarah LeBeau pouted as she gave her grandfather a frown, "Am not…" she protested.

"Are too…" he informed her then walked up to François and ruffling the boy's hair he hugged him as well placing a kiss on his forehead, "How ya doing François?" he asked.

"I'm alright M'sieu LeBeau…" he answered with a smile.

"Ey Grand-père…" he corrected placing Sarah on her feet, he then walked over to Remy and held out his arms as his son placed the newest LeBeau in his arms, Jean-Luc chuckled as he cradled the little eight month old to his chest, " 'ello Tyler…" he cooed then looked behind Remy, "Where's Lily?"

Remy chuckled, "She threatened she'd beat me to a pulp if I didn't take these little ones out of da house for at least an hour…" he smirked. "Said she wants it clean befo we leave…"

"Not very wise ta go back ta New York petite…"

"I know that but Iris be dere…an Lapin's comin wit us, sides I can handle em…" he chuckled.

"You sure…ya got ya little ones wit ya…" he reminded.

Remy sighed, "It'll be alright, sides if they ever find out I highly doubt da first ting they think of is let's beat him up now…they'll be more amazed dat I be alive first..." he smirked. "I be much stronger now anyways, I need ta face my demons sometime right… dey don't scare me…"

Jean-Luc chuckled softly, "As long as ya sure…"

"Yeah…sides I think Lapin be lonely…" he grinned. "Seems a bit depressed in not seeing Iris fo awhile…" he chuckled.

XxXxX

Arriving from the airport to their spacious three bedroom hotel room, Lily giggled as she for once didn't have to wrestle her children to bed, Sarah had been extremely excited at the thought of going on an airplane that she hadn't slept that night and was very grumpy at the moment, Remy chuckled softly as he and Lapin went for an evening stroll Major needed to go visit a few trees and the Cajuns promised to bring Mrs. LeBeau a treat as well as giving her a few hours of silence from their annoying antics and teasing, the two took François for a walk around town with trusty Major as their guide, François suddenly had a call from nature and grumbled as he tugged on Remy's arm. "Okay I can't hold it in anymore…" he spoke up.

"This way kiddo…" Lapin chuckled as he led them into a nearby bar.

Harry the owner of the bar looked up as two men and a kid entered, eyeing the dog he sighed, "Uh sorry sir but no pets allowed in here…" he informed.

Remy smirked, "Ya heard da man Lapin shoo…"

Lapin rolled his eyes, "You are so fucken funny…" Lapin whom was for once having a bad day answered.

"Uh sir…" Harry repeated watching as Remy and Lapin sat at the bar, Major settling himself beside his master. "No dogs…" he repeated.

Remy looked up. "What dog…oh ya mean da furball sittin' at my feet?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"He be my seeing eye dog homme…I'd love ta tell him ta wait outside but ya see he be scared I might hit a wall or somethin'…" Remy drawled.

Harry quirked an eye and looked to Lapin, "He really is blind homme…" he assured.

"Oh eh sorry sir…" Harry apologized, suddenly feeling like an idiot.

Remy smirked as he felt a tug at the back of his shirt, "Remy…" François sang out jumping in place a few times.

Remy chuckled softly, "Eh whatever forget about it homme, eh where be da bathroom?" he asked.

"In the back to your right…"

"Thanks mister…" François smiled and hurried to the back.

"Anything I can get you two?" Harry asked with a chuckle as the boy actually pushed someone out of his way.

"Coffee…" Lapin mumbled.

"Same…" Remy smirked, "And a soda for my boy…"

After a few minutes François arrived and sat beside Remy, Harry smiled as he looked to the boy, "What kind of soda do you want?" he asked. François looked behind the man at the choices and smirked.

"Um…cream soda…" Harry nodded and handed him a bottle.

"So how long have we got?" Lapin asked with a yawn as he stirred his coffee with a spoon.

"Few days…" Remy drawled as he patted Major on the head and sipped his coffee.

"Eh isn't Lily gonna go see aunt Iris?" François asked.

"Yeah but dat's tomorrow…" he sighed, "Da little ones be tired now an it's a bit late…" Remy smirked as he sipped at his coffee.

Harry a bit annoyed as he recognized the accent but couldn't place it just couldn't help himself, "You know you look awfully familiar…" he spoke up.

Remy looked at Lapin, "Who's he talking to?"

Lapin chuckled, "You…"

Remy quirked and eye as he turned his head and looked at Harry. "I do?"

Harry smirked. "Yeah have you ever been in here before?"

Remy chuckled, "Maybe, although right now I've no idea where I am at da moment…" he chuckled.

Harry chuckled as he again felt like an idiot, "A bar named Harry's…"

Remy barked a laugh and looked to Lapin, "Ya had ta bring me here didn't ya?" he chuckled then looked to Harry, "Well hiya Harry how ya been?"

"I'm doing alright…I still can't think of the name that goes with the face though…"

Remy smirked, "Gambit…"

Harry's eyes widened, "What…damn where the hell have you been hiding all these years?"

Remy chuckled, "Here and dere…eh da x-men still come in here?" he asked.

"Every week yeah…" Harry answered, Lapin's eyes widened as he looked around.

Remy leaned forward resting his right elbow on the bar, "Well that's good, there aren't any in here now are there?"

"No…"

A smile graced Remy's lips, "Alright listen can ya do me a huge favor…I just got inta town, could you maybe NOT mention ya saw me…I kinda want to surprise dem…" he chuckled.

"Sure no problem, it's good seeing you again Remy…it really is…" he grinned.

"Likewise…sort of…" he smirked.

"Ya mind if I asked how it happened?"

"Nothin' much ta tell…freak accident…" he smirked shaking his head.

"Sorry to hear about that…"

"It's in da past homme, happened a long time ago…" he answered looking to François, "Ya ready kiddo?" he asked placing a few bills on the bar to settle their bill.

"Yeah…" he answered as they all stood up.

"It's good ta know ya be doin' alright homme…" Remy smirked when he felt a hand on his, Harry smiled as he shook the Cajun's hand.

"You too…"

As they left the bar Remy took a breath and turned his head to Lapin, "So ya really want to surprise those x-men?" Lapin asked with a chuckle.

"Have ya lost ya mind…its bad enough Iris be at Xavier's right now." Remy sighed.

"No kidding…" Lapin pouted, "Still don't get why ya letting Lily go dere tomorrow?" Lapin drawled.

"Dey don' know she be my wife…dey don' even know I be alive…"

"Maybe not but dey might get a clue once dey see Tyler non?"

"I know…and it sucks even more for you cause ya can't see Iris either…anyways Iris be extremely protective of Sarah when she was born so she'll definitely be da same with Tyler and François…an I did warn her before she went ta Xavier dat she'd be safe as long as they think she don't know me…so she knows that there's a huge tiff between us an all…" he chuckled. "So dey'll be alright…sides last I heard…she's more powerful then Jean when she's pissed." He smirked beginning to have second thoughts and quickly assured himself.

Lapin chuckled softly, "Yeah but…"

"She be as powerful as I am…trust me dey'll be fine…" he smirked.

Arriving back at the hotel and spending most of the day swimming at the pool, shopping or visiting the museum. Everyone was in a word, exhausted and since it was beginning to get dark the adults decided to call it a day, François plopped down on the bed while Remy tackled Sarah and started tickling her, "Alright my little ones time fo bed…" he smirked tucking them in and telling them their usual stories. Lapin was already snoring away in his room. Tyler was already sound asleep in his crib within his parents room, Remy sighed as he made his way to the bed and cursed as he bumped in the bed.

Lily chuckled softly, "You okay?"

"Dis be da exact reason why I now hate ta travel…" he grumbled rubbing at his leg.

Lily quirked an eye, "You used to travel a lot?"

"Frequently…"

"Why?"

"Cause it was fun…"

"And now it isn't?"

"I be blind chère what's dere fo me ta see?" he asked lying down.

"Okay answer me this then, we've been together for what almost ten years?" she asked straddling his lap and pulling him to sit up and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her forehead against his own kissing his lips softly.

"Yeah…why ya havin trouble rememberin'?" he asked with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm not done yet…" she informed with a grin, "…so we've been together that long and I just now find out that you used to travel…"

Remy smirked as he pulled her roughly against him. "Hn ya never asked da right questions love…"

"Really?"

"Ahun…"

"You are a pain…" she scolded poking his chest, "Okay here's a question, where you ever a woman?"

Remy snorted, "Non but Remy came awfully close one time when he was way younger and he got hit in da groin once…"

Lily laughed deep in her throat, "Okay what else have you been hiding from me?"

"Nothin'…" Remy chuckled, Lily began loosing patience as she pulled her husband forward and started tickling him.

"Why won't you tell me?" she growled playfully and pushed him back and pinned him on the bed.

Remy grinned, "Told ya you never ask da right questions…" he chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Lily sighed as she now straddled his chest, "Alright…let's see…why is your life such a secret especially to me?"

Remy sighed as he gave her a tiny smile and caressed her legs, "Knew dat was gonna pop up sooner or later…" he snorted, "Finally a good question…before I answer you tell me dis…before we ever met how long have you been living in N'arleans?"

"All my life…why?"

"Have ya ever heard of the Guilds?"

"What the Assassins and Thieves yeah…so?"

"Do you have a problem with them?"

"No…"

"Gimme a serious answer chère, I ain't kidding…"

"Why would I have a problem they're just like a gang and usually help a lot of people unless they're rivaling with each other…which was kinda often last I heard." she chuckled. "Why bring them up?" she asked as Remy caressed her sides.

"Cause I be a thief…" he smirked.

"You're kidding…"

"Non…"

"Does your father know?"

Remy laughed softly, "Yes he knows…"

"And he doesn't have a problem with that?"

"Non…" he smirked.

Lily quirked an eye, "What's with the grin?"

"Well…he's the guild leader…" Remy announced proudly "…do you have a problem with that?"

Lily's eyes widened as she thought for a moment, "Well that depends…what exactly do you do?"

"Did chère…" he sighed.

"Okay did…"

"I was a master thief…"

"Meaning…what you stole from other people's houses…"

Remy frowned seeming appalled, "What non chère please that's just plain pathetic…I have scruples…"

"Funny thing to say for being a thief Cajun…" she whispered leaning down and crossing her arms to his chest she rested her chin on them and listened to her husband as he told her of his life, minus the part where he used to be an x-men.

A few hours had passed and Lily was now lying beside her husband, amazed at the life he used to live, "You not disappointed dat ya married to a thief?" he asked then snorted. "Or that your sister be dating one…" he smirked.

"Well that was in the past right…I mean you're a teacher now, and whatever you stole was from apparent assholes so I can live with that…and Iris well…I think she can handle Lapin." she grinned, "Our children aren't going to be thieves when they grow up are they?"

"Not if dey don't want to…but I would like dat they learn a few tings…"

"Like what?"

Remy shrugged, "The essentials…"

"Such as?"

"Eh…rock climbing, self defense, picking locks…"

"Picking locks is essential?"

"It is if ya be locked in a room wit no other way out…"

Lily chuckled softly as she slowly sat up, "Hn…sooo…rock climbing and self defense…" she grinned as she moved above her husband, "Is that how you attained all these buff muscles?" she asked with a wicked grin while caressing his chest and arms. Remy didn't answer as he quirked an eye and tried very hard to not start laughing, Lily frowned at the look on his face, "Wait a minute…what else are you hiding from me Cajun?" she asked curiously. "I want to know everything…" she demanded with a smile.

Remy grinned, "Define everythin'?"

"Oh you want to play it like that hun…okay…" she grinned leaning down to her husband her hair tickling his cheeks, "You know I can always cut you off Cajun…no more sex for you…" she threatened.

"Hehehe…now ya talkin'…blackmail I love it…" he grinned as he cupped her cheeks and pulled her down for a kiss, "Da question is can she resist her Cajun's charm?" he smirked as he kissed her fiercely.

Lily couldn't help herself as she yet again melted into his kiss, "One day…" she grumbled.

"Dat ain't today…" he cut her off in a whisper as he rolled, pinning her under him and kissed her softly.

XxXxX

The next day the adults seemed to have a rough start as they mostly yawned and tried to wake up, the children on the other hand were in a word hyper. Remy yawned as he sat on the couch in the living room and sipped at his coffee as he listened to the news, suddenly feeling a bounce he frowned as he nearly spilled his steaming cup on his lap, "Careful ma belle…" he warned placing the cup on the coffee table.

"Sorry papa…" she giggled.

"C'mere…" he gestured for her to sit on his lap, kissing her temple, Remy turned the channels until he heard a high pitched voice of a familiar little cartoon and hugged his daughter as she laughed and leaned her head against his arm. "Ya glad ya gonna go see ya aunt Iris?"

"Oui…"

"Ya gonna behave yaself?"

"Oui…" she smiled looking up. "How come you not coming wit us?"

"Well I need ta go visit an old friend…"

"But I thought uncle Lapin wanted ta see aunt Iris?"

"He does he'll just meet her a little later…ah don' worry you gonna have fun…" he chuckled, "An' if da people dere tease you or try ta hurt you you go tell maman alright?"

"K…" Sarah giggled.

"Ah ya a good girl…" Remy chuckled.

XxXxX

School for gifted youngsters,

Lily smirked as she parked the van and met up with Iris outside the mansion, Iris screeched with glee as she rushed up to her sister hugging her tightly, "Oh my god, I've missed you so much…" she giggled jumping in place with Lily stuck in her tight embrace. "The kids…where are the kids?" she grinned releasing Lily and looking in the van as the side door opened revealing François. "Oh my god you grew so much…" she chirped as she hugged and kissed him and Sarah while Lily took out the newest member of the family.

"Here we go…Tyler this is ya aunt Iris…" Lily chuckled.

Iris smirked as she lifted the baby in her arms and kissed his cheek, "Oh he's just precious…" she cooed and gazed at her little nephew then looked around, "What Remy and Lapin didn't come?" she asked in a whisper.

"Lapin said he'd come by later, Remy apparently had to visit an old friend…"

Iris quirked an eye and sighed, "Okay well come on lets go inside and get a cup of coffee." She grinned hugging her newest nephew tightly.

After talking and laughing for about half an hour, Iris looked up when they heard a very loud Logan run in the kitchen after his giggling four year old daughter snatching her in his arms, "Hey Logan this is Lily my sister and her kids, Sarah, François and little Tyler…oh you are so cute…" she squealed holding out her arms to hold her little nephew yet again, she interchanged each child wanting to hug and hold them as long as possible.

Logan chuckled as he looked to his daughter, "Gracie, ya wanna play with Sarah?" he asked his little girl whom nodded happily, putting her down he looked to Lily and frowned a bit as he began sniffing the air.

Iris quirked an eye, "Eh Logan what the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Sorry but your sister has a very familiar scent on her…I can't quite place it…" he frowned then shrugged, "Ah it's probably nothing…" he smirked as he looked to François whom smiled and followed the girls outside.

As the two sisters continued chatting in the kitchen the kids played outside, an hour had passed and several people entered the kitchen smiling at the sisters.

Iris looked up, "Oh that's Scott, Hank, Rogue, Bobby, Jean and the Professor…everyone this is my sister Lily…" she introduced.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you…" The Professor smiled, "It's very rare that Iris talks about her family…"

"Yeah apparently you're all a secret or something…" Jean smirked.

The Professor chuckled and looked to the little boy sitting in his mother's lap, "And who is this?" Charles asked, Rogue smiled as she sat beside Lily and watched as she turned her son to face them.


	9. Chapter 9 He's alive and pissed

Chapter 9 He's alive…and pissed

"This is Tyler…" Lily announced proudly.

Immediately noticing the baby's eyes every single person in the room gasped in shock, Lily seeing this held her son a bit protectively and quickly stood up as did Iris, "What?" Iris demanded, "The baby has red on black eyes so…what's the deal?" she growled.

"Who's the father?" Scott demanded grasping Lily's arm, Iris narrowed her eyes and pushed Scott away.

"You touch my sister or her kids and I'll tear you apart Summers…" she threatened.

"Calm yourself Iris…" The Professor warned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Iris hissed glaring at Scott.

"I'm sorry…" Scott apologized, "Who's the father?" he repeated a bit calmly.

Lily frowned a bit, "My husband…" she answered, "Remy…"

"LeBeau?" Hank finished.

Lily looked at everyone confused, "I take it you know him then?" she asked spying Iris as she seemed ready to pounce on the group if anyone should move.

"Where is he?" Logan asked as he had just come in from outside his eyes narrowed.

Lily quirked an eye and refused to answer, "My stars Remy's alive…" Hank whispered.

"It can't be…" Rogue breathed.

"How the hell…" Scott frowned.

"SHUT-UP ALL OF YA…" Logan growled then looked to Lily, "Where is he…is he in New York with you?" he asked, Lily still refused to answer holding onto her son protectively.

Looking to her sister Lily narrowed her eyes, "I'm sorry Iris but these people make me uncomfortable…we're gonna go okay?"

"Yeah no kidding…I'm going with you…" she answered.

"Wait you knew Remy was alive?" Bobby asked.

Iris rolled her eyes, "He's my brother in law you moron, god clean your ears will ya jeez…" she grumbled.

"You've seen Remy?" Rogue stood up, clenching her fists.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jean asked.

"My family is none of your business…" Iris answered shaking her head a bit annoyed at their behavior, and led her sister out of the kitchen.

"Iris wait…" Jean stood up.

"No…what the hell has gotten into you all?" she growled heading outside, "Sarah…François, come on we're leaving…" she called out getting their attention while Lily strapped in Tyler in his seat. François quickly led Sarah to the car and helped her get buckled in, Iris was now in the driver's seat while Lily sat beside her. Backing up the van Iris glanced at her sister, "Okay what the hell was that about?" she asked leaving the front gate.

"I have no idea…" Lily answered.

"Where's Remy?"

"Central Park…"

"They are going to follow us you know…"

Lily sighed as she didn't answer and looked out the window now deep in thought.

XxXxX

Remy chuckled as he threw a ball and heard Major run after it. "Go get it…" he smirked and turned his head when he heard a car rush up into the parking lot behind him, he sighed as he placed a toothpick between his lips.

Remy smirked while Lapin frowned, "Tink we gonna get company later…" he drawled as he watched Iris get out of the car and walk up to them while François helped Sarah out of the back seat.

Sarah giggled as she ran to her father, "Papa…" she screeched running into his arms.

" 'ello ma belle…" he chuckled lifting her up in his arms and hugging her tightly, "D'ya have fun?" he asked.

"Oui…did ya see ya old friend?" she asked.

"Yes I did…" Remy grinned placing a kiss on her cheek listening as she began babbling about her day.

Iris smiled a she spotted Lapin and gave him a hug, Lapin kissed her lips softly and hugged her tightly in turn Iris closed her eyes for a minute, "Oh I definitely missed you bunny…" she whispered.

"Likewise…" Lapin breathed not wanting to let her go.

Iris frowned as she then looked to Remy. "Who are you really?" Iris asked her brother in law while eyeing Lapin whom suddenly bit his bottom lip and took a step back wanting to watch the scene but still kept a hand on her.

Remy snorted as he smiled at his daughter and turned to his sister in law, "What ya mean chère?"

"The people at the institute they all thought you were dead…why is that?" she asked.

Lily walked up to her husband while holding onto their son as he looked around and chewed on his fingers.

"Oh dat well dat would be a long story…" he drawled leaning down and tickling Tyler on the chin.

"Start talking Cajun…" Lily pressed.

Remy chuckled, "Alright, long or short version?"

"For now short…" Iris answered.

"Evah heard of da Morlock Massacre?" he asked.

"Yes…" Iris answered.

"They…" he tilted his head towards the van that had just arrived, "Blamed me for their murder and left me ta die in Antarctica…" he chuckled kissing Sarah's cheek.

"What?" Lily whispered her eyes widening as suddenly everything began to make sense.

Remy turned his head to his wife, "Da whole reason why I didn't trust anybody when we first met…remember?"

"Yeah you basically told everyone that crossed your path to piss off you also had nerve damage and…frostbite…" she breathed. "Oh my god…wait are they why you left two years ago…the ones you had to be free from?"

"Oui…that little adventure also be da reason why I don' talk much about myself…" he continued then looked to Iris. "And why I made ya promise ta not tell anyone dat ya related to me…" he sighed.

"Be free from…Wait a minute what are you talking about?" Iris asked her sister, then looked to Remy. "Wait you were an X-man…Why would they think that you killed the Morlocks?" Iris asked.

"Cause I was dere and they needed someone ta blame…" he drawled.

"Told ya it was a bad idea to let her and the kids go to the institute Rem…" Lapin sighed.

Iris frowned as she looked to Tyler, "You knew they'd find out because of Tyler…what are they going to do to you…oh my god the children why did you come here?"

Remy chuckled softly as he gestured for her to come forward and wrapped an arm around her pulling her in a hug, "Cause you're family chère…If you can't come to us, we go to you…can always trust family especially mine, dat I learned during my own personal hell…" he smirked, "Sides you an me together we can take em down easy…" he joked sensing the X-men approach.

"Remy…" Rogue whispered.

Lapin quickly stepped forward while Remy rolled his eyes, "Come on François…" he sighed placing Sarah on her feet and gently took Tyler from Lily's arms, "Let's take Major for a walk non…" Remy asked handing the boy the leash and grasping Sarah's hand and walked away from the group.

"Remy wait…" Scott spoke up walking to the thief.

Remy rolled his eyes, "Fo da love of god…what…don't tell me ya actually shocked ta find me breathin'…" he frowned narrowing his eyes, "Oh wait let me guess ya wanna hurt my kids too is dat it?" he asked with a tiny chuckle.

Lapin walked up to him and grasped Tyler from his cousin's arms, "Alright little ones grown-up talk lets go ovah to dat little park ovah dere alright?" he smiled.

"Okay…" François answered as he led Major and Sarah away, Lapin bouncing Tyler on his hip as he followed.

"Eh Lily…I'll give ya two minutes wit da talking…after dat I suggest ya get Remy away from those pricks…if not dere will be body parts everywhere…trust me…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Scott asked.

Remy snorted, "Eh…because ya'll tried ta kill me dat would be reason number one…" he answered facing the team and tilting his head to the left.

Logan frowned, "Were you part in the little adventure we had a few years back?" Remy quirked an eye in question, "In the danger room six of us woke up in Antarctica wearing genoshan collars…" he specified.

Remy laughed softly crossing his arms to his chest, "Ah dat was hilarious…" he chuckled.

Logan narrowed his eyes, "You son of a bitch…you have any…" Logan quickly shut-up as he immediately noticed that Remy didn't focus on him as a matter of fact he wasn't even looking at him, "Gumbo…are you…"

"Blind yes I am…surprise…" he smirked, "Courtesy of Roguie…" he answered sensing Jean and Logan take a few steps forward, Remy quickly lifted his hand, three charged cards appearing between his fingers, "I may not be able ta see but my empathy works just fine I suggest ya'll leave cause I have no problem, not one in blowing ya'll ta hell…" he seethed.

"Remy…" Iris whispered.

"I don't usually hold grudges…but ya'll pushed me a bit too far…" he announced gently grasping Lily's arm and pulled her behind him.

XxXxX

Sarah sighed as she watched the adults talking looking at Lapin she frowned as she began walking back to her parents, Lapin looked up as he tried to calm Tyler a bit, "Sarah come back here…" he called out then growled when she didn't even turn to him, he sighed as he handed Tyler to François and went after her.

Sensing his daughter Remy quickly took the charge from the cards and pocketed them, "You suppose ta be with uncle Lapin ma belle…" he reminded.

Sarah sighed, "I know dat is just I wanted ta know how long you gonna be…" she whispered with a tiny pout.

Remy tilted his head to his little girl, "Why?"

"Can you come push me on da swings?" she asked playing with her hands and looking up at him hopefully.

Hearing this Remy chuckled softly, "See how smart she is…she don' want her papa ta waste his precious time on dem…" he smirked, "Where you at ma belle?" he asked.

Sarah's eyes widened as she rushed up to him and grasped his hand pulling him forward, Remy stopped and looked to his wife. Lily smiled as she leaned up to him, "I'll be right there Remy I just want to say goodbye to Iris."

Remy slowly nodded and looked to the famed x-men giving them a mock salute and allowed their daughter to lead him towards the playground, "Dere be one hundred and twenty seven steps papa…I counted dem all…" she informed.

"Ya did we better divide that in half cause ya papa got big feet…" he smirked.

"Non we don'…I took big steps when I was counting dem…"

Lily frowned as she turned to her sister, "Well I suppose that little story is going to do well later on…" she sighed walking over to Iris and hugging her tightly, "Call me okay…and hurry up and regain control of your powers so you can get out of that damn place."

"I will…" she breathed hugging her in turn. "If they give me any trouble I'll kick their ass." she snorted and hugged her again. "You kiss those babies of yours for me okay?"

"I will…" Lily whispered then looked to the x-men, "And as for you…" she glared, "…you hurt my sister because of Remy and I'll take my vengeance on you…" she threatened and walked over to Remy.

Iris turned towards the group and narrowed her eyes as she made her way towards the van and took off leaving the famed x-men to find other means of transportation to return to the institute.

When they did Charles made his way towards her room. "Iris what are you doing?" Charles asked seeing her throw her belongings on the bed. "You are still a long ways from fully gaining control of your powers…"

"I'd rather take my chances…" she breathed packing her things.

"Iris…"

"WHAT?" she growled looking at the man, "Remy is a good man how could you leave him like that?" she asked her bottom lip quivering a little.

"If we had known sooner Iris we wouldn't have…"

"Oh bullshit…" she hissed, "What…you think I didn't notice the narrowed eyes when you all saw Tyler." She growled. "You know Remy was so pissed off before he and my sister started dating, she said that his heart was so full of hate and fear he actually tried to kill himself a few times…" she whispered sitting down on the bed. "He made me promise to not tell anyone here that I was related to him for fear of what you would do to me…I didn't get it at first but now…ARGH…you fucken bastards…" she sniffed rubbing at her eyes.

"Where would you go?" he asked calmly.

"Anywhere's better then here…" she breathed.

"What if you lose control, think of the people you could harm..."

Iris rolled her eyes as she knew the telepath was right, "Fine…just keep those fuckers away from me…" she growled leaving the room and headed towards the danger room to destroy anything she could get her hands on.

XxXxX

A month later,

Remy chuckled as Mercy's and Lily's parents were enjoying themselves at the LeBeau household being invited to dinner, Iris had done remarkable progress and had flown over now sitting in a hammock always keeping a hand on her bunny being extremely excited as she now adorned a diamond ring on her left hand and couldn't stop herself from kissing the crafty little red-head. Apparently Henri and Mercy had a bit of news to announce since they were expecting yet another little bundle of joy in about several months.

After the news and numerous congratulations had been given Henri grinned then sighed seeing that they didn't have enough wine and beer for the little party as it was just beginning he chuckled softly as he volunteered to go get some, "Wanna go for a ride petit frère…" Henri asked.

"Yeah sure why not…" Remy chuckled as he placed his little boy in Tante's arms and stood up, "Major stay…" he ordered patting the pup on the head and following his brother outside.

After driving for several minutes Remy gave a little yawn. "He can't be tired…" Henri smirked.

"Me hell no…So you excited?" Remy asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah the midnight and early morning feedings, the gagging when ya change dem…" he chuckled, "Except fo dat I be jumping fo joy…" Henri chuckled then gasped as he suddenly slammed on the break and turned the wheel.

Remy's eyes narrowed as he held on to the seat then felt himself jerk to the right as they had apparently been hit, he then felt as if he was being levitated as his head was slammed against the door he then groaned as he felt himself about to fall out of his seat but thankfully the seatbelt held him in place.

"Oh god…" Henri groaned as he looked around, "REMY…"

"Ow…" Remy breathed as he tried not to move.

"Please tell me ya alright…" Henri whispered trying to ignore the pain he felt.

"Ow…" Remy repeated.

"Damnit answer me…" he growled.

"Feels like my head's split open…" Remy groaned feeling what he figured was blood dripping across his face and down his cheek, forehead his chin. "Why da hell is gravity wanting me to fall on my head?"

"Da cars on its right side…" Henri groaned as he looked out the window spying at least a dozen people rush up to them as well as hearing a few sirens coming from afar. "You okay?" he asked then frowned when Remy didn't answer. "REMY…" he growled.

Remy jerked his head back, "Wha?" he breathed.

"Stay awake damnit…" he hissed ignoring the people from outside asking them if they were alright or telling them to try and relax that help was on its way.

A few minutes later the paramedics and firemen carefully pulled the men out of the vehicles and placed them on the ground as they fastened them to the carrying boards.

One of the paramedics knelt down to Remy to check his vitals, Remy slowly opened his eyes and frowned as he looked around a bit confused as he saw shadows surrounding him, the moment a bright light appeared he snapped his eyes shut tight in fear, "Sir I need to look in your eyes…" he heard a man.

"Non…" Remy whispered keeping his eyes shut tight.

"I need to see if your eyes are dilat…"

"Was blind…I saw shadows…I ain't openin' my damn eyes…" Remy growled.

The paramedic looked at him oddly thinking that he was delusional or something as Remy slowly passed out, shrugging the paramedic reached up to open the lid to be able to look in the man's eyes, "DON'T…" Henri yelled out with a wince getting the man's attention as the firemen helped him to sit down.

"What?"

"He really is blind if he say he saw a damn shadow don't ya fucken dare shine a light in his eyes I swear homme ya do so I'll sue your ass for everything ya got including ya fucken cat ya hear me?" Henri breathed glaring at the man as he winced in pain and was told to lie down.

The man quirked an eye as he slowly put away his flashlight and began looking Remy over for any other injury, taking out a roll of bandages he carefully wrapped it around the thief's eyes, then called for his partner to help him lift Remy into the ambulance.

XxXxX

When Remy woke up he groaned as he slowly moved his head and limbs, "Remy?" he heard and slowly turned his head to the right.

"Ow…what happened?" he asked.

"Some guy lost control of his truck and plowed into us…" Henri answered, "How ya feelin'?"

"Like I was used as a punchin' bag…how you doin'?"

"Broken arm and nose as well as a few bruised ribs…" Henri answered tiredly.

"Hehe…can see it now you havin' da face of a 'coon…" Remy chuckled, "So what's da damage on me?"

"Serious head wound, broken wrist, right knee's banged up…oh yeah, ya know I was conscious when da paramedics got ta us…"

"So..." Remy drawled.

"You said dat you saw a shadow…"

After a long pause, Remy frowned. "I did?"

"Yeah you did…so père called for a specialist ta come look at ya…"

Remy sighed, "Henri it's been years I don' tink my sight will come back…"

"Remy wit da way you been raised and bein' born a mutant you know as well as anyone dat anyt'ing can happen…"

Remy sighed as he lifted his hand to his head feeling the bandage around his head that covered his eyes, "Where be Lily an my young ones?"

"Tante an da in-laws took them to da cafeteria ta get somethin' ta eat…Hn mostly to try an calm Lily and Mercy down…I tell ya now everyone's panickin' since dey almost lost two LeBeau's…" he smirked.

Remy chuckled softly, "I take it we'll be forced ta move back to da LeBeau household?"

"Most definitely…" Henri smirked.

"So how long we been here?"

"A day, père's been callin' everyone left an right, specialist after specialist getting second opinions an threatenin' a few people here an dere…"

Remy quirked an eye, "Dere a reason he actin' like dat?"

"Yeah he found out dat if you petit frère can have anythin' in da world it would be ta be able ta see ya little ones and Lily…aftah hearin' me say dat I heard ya say ya actually saw somethin' yesterday…well he hasn't stopped since."

"Hn…speakin' of ma famille can ya get dem in here befo' I pass out?" he breathed.

Henri chuckled as he moved his wheelchair back and looked in the hall, "Be right back…" he smirked as he called for a nurse.

Several minutes later, Remy felt the bed shift and sensed two little ones crawl to his side,

A tiny smile crept up on Remy's lips as he wrapped his arms around François and Sarah, "What you two doin?" he asked drowsily.

"Nothin' jus came ta see ya…" François answered as they cuddled up to him.

"Well dat's awfully nice of ya…you two behaving yaselves?"

"Oui…" both little ones chimed in.

"Papa you alright?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yeah I be fine…I just be a little tired right now…" Remy whispered hugging them tightly and kissing each one's forehead. Sarah smiled as she leaned up and kissed his cheek, Remy smirked as he sensed Lily, "Now where be dat irritating mère of yours?"

"Right here Cajun and lay off the sarcasm you're already in the hospital I don't think your brain can handle any more jokes…"

Remy chuckled softly, "I be tired love where are ya?"

"Right here…" Lily whispered with a grin as she leaned down and kissed her husband, eliciting a famed 'EWWW…' sound to escape the children's lips.

Jean-Luc quickly walked in and snorted at the sight and sound, "How ya doing petite?" he asked walking to Remy's left.

"M'alright papa…" he breathed.

"Alright listen to me for a second, ya got a nasty head wound Remy, swellin' won't come down, doctors are a bit worried say there might be an abscess and they gonna take ya ta surgery…" he breathed gently running his hand through his son's hair, "Ya gonna come back to us good as new petite…no worries alright?" he breathed laying a kiss on his forehead.

XxXxX

A few days later after the surgery François slowly entered Remy's room and looking around he found no one but his father lying in bed silently entering the room he cautiously climbed up his father's bed and settled beside him. He didn't like it when he was alone at the hospital and figured Remy being adopted as a child probably felt the same. Remy tilted his head a bit a tiny smirk appearing on his lips. "You okay François?" he asked in a hoarse whisper as the boy laid his ear against Remy's chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Oui…" he breathed, "You okay Remy?" he whispered.

"I am now…I'm gonna take a little nap alright…you gonna watch ovah me petite?" he asked drowsily wrapping his arm around the eight year old.

"Oui…" François whispered happily closing his eyes for a moment.

Lily seeing no François in sight quickly walked up the hall checking all the rooms then sighed as she entered Remy's room, "François we need to let him sleep…" she scolded in a hushed tone of voice.

Remy moved his head to look towards his wife and yawned a bit, "It's alright chère…it gives him peace of mind…" Remy breathed resting his chin on top of the boy and tried to fall back asleep.

"Hey Cajun…" she whispered walking beside the bed, "Bout time you woke up…" she grinned laying a soft kiss on his lips, "You in any pain?" she asked kissing his cheek and nuzzling his neck.

"Non…" he breathed with a tiny smile as he turned his head to her. "Everythin' go alright?" he asked breathing softly.

Hearing how tired he sounded Lily chuckled softly as she kissed his temple, "Well you got a nasty little haircut." She grinned hugging his right arm. "Doctor said you're gonna be just fine…" she whispered sitting beside he bed.

"You not gonna leave are ya?" he slurred about ready to pass out.

"Never…" she smiled and rested her head next to his.

A few days later Remy sat up in bed listening to the children as they laughed, cried or argued, Sarah sat with her father playing with his shirt while the adults talked as they waited patiently for Remy's specialist to arrive.

Everyone quieted down when the man smiled and closed the door behind him, "I take it you're all family?" he asked eyeing the crowd.

"That we are…" Tante smiled as she walked over to the bed, "Come on ma belle da doctor needs ta look at ya papa…" she smiled coaxing the little girl towards her grand-father whom held her tightly.

After the specialist dimmed the lights in the room he walked towards the bed and slowly unwrapped the bandages around Remy's eyes, "Alright Remy I want you to keep your eyes closed while I take this off…" he instructed after a few moments he glanced towards the family seeing the hope on their faces, "There now very slowly open your eyes…" he whispered, Remy did as asked and stared forward, "Well?" he asked.

Remy looked forward and took a few deep breaths, "Henri?" he whispered with a tiny frown.

Henri looked to Jean-Luc and made his way to his brother with a slight wince standing before him he sighed, "Yeah?"

A tiny grin appeared on Remy's lips, "You homme are still butt ugly as ever…" he chuckled his eyes brimming with tears.

Everyone's eyes grew wide as they looked at each other and began ranting, Lily walked over to him and grasped his cheeks kissing him softly, "Like what you see Cajun?" she asked tears freely rolling down her cheeks.

"Absolutely…" he whispered pulling her on the bed and hugging her tightly.

After the family was done crying a few dozen times, Sarah and François were cuddled next to their father while Remy held onto a wide awake Tyler. The entire family silently watched or talked in hushed whispers. Tante had tears in her eyes as she hugged Mercy, while Lily hugged her mother. Jean-Luc sat beside Remy watching as he cradled the nine month old in his arms, "So what do ya think Remy?" he asked.

"Dey be perfect…" he chuckled softly.

"Course they are they LeBeau's…" he smirked getting a laugh to escape his son's lips.

XxXxX

A few months later,

Lapin was in the house with Iris, since the children were playing outside, they took the opportunity to be a little intimate in the living room, Lily smirked as she walked down the stairs after putting Tyler down for his nap, she sighed, "Do I need to use the hose on you two?"

"Eh non…what ya expect I miss my Iry…" he pouted "…gimme five minutes…" Lapin chuckled as he continued to kiss a giggling Iris, Lily chuckled softly as she rolled her eyes and shook her head as she headed outside.

Stepping outside with a pair of sunglasses on, Remy took a deep breath and looked around, Lily smirked as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist laying a kiss at the back of his neck, "You okay?" she asked.

Remy chuckled as he laid his hands on her own grasping her right hand he took a step forward and led her towards the porch swing and sat her down with him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders he pulled her close to him, "Perfect…" he whispered kissing her forehead. "We need ta take a vacation…" he chuckled.

"That would be nice…" she grinned cuddling up to her husband.

XxXxX

A few days later Remy was packing up the van for their trip he froze for a moment as he sensed someone behind him, rolling his eyes he grumbled softly and sighed as he didn't even bother turning to them, "What da hell do you want?" he asked with an uncaring voice as he put a few pieces of luggage in the back of the van.

"We came to see how you were doing?" Charles answered. "Well I see your sight has returned…"

"Yeah all thanks to a car accident an serious head injury…getting' me an operation and all…What da hell ya want?" he repeated his previous question.

"Nothing I just came to see how you were doing…" Charles repeated, "…and perhaps give my apologies as to what you went through."

Hearing this Remy barked a laugh, "Save it…ya'll aren't worth smellin' da breath comin' out of my mouth…" he chuckled.

Scott sighed, "Remy…I…"

Remy smirked, "Non…Look…I was blind for over ten years now, and ya have no fucken clue what dat's like…at first I couldn't open my hands, I couldn't even breathe…my powers were fucked includin' my empathy…ya know I had ta relearn everythin'…I also tried ta kill myself cause I couldn't take it anymore…Ya see it hurt too much ya have any idea what it's like ta wake up from numerous nightmares and not be able to see where ya at, not being able ta feel warm ta constantly be sick ta keep pushin' everyone ya cared about away cause ya think dey gonna betray ya…" Remy sighed eyeing the Professor. "So what have ya'll been doin' since Antarctica…please tell me I really want ta know…" Remy drawled his voice dripping with sarcasm as he closed the hatch and crossed his arms to his chest giving the man his full attention.

"I suppose numerous apologies aren't worth much in your perspective?"

"Not likely non…"

"Is there anything we can do?" Scott asked.

"Droppin' off da face of da earth is a bit much ta ask for right?"

"I'm afraid it is…" Charles smirked.

"Alright den stay da hell away from me and my family…I be very calm now and ya have no idea what I can manage now when I be pissed homme…"

"Very well…may I ask a question?"

Remy sighed, "Go ahead…"

"Were you present when the mansion was taken over and six of my x-men were forced to suffer a full day in the danger room in frigid conditions?" Remy chuckled softly but didn't answer, "I'll take that as a yes then…" Charles sighed, "How did you manage all that and how on earth did you push me out of your mind?"

"I got a lot of contacts and ya just happen ta piss off mon père, he don't like ta see his youngest suffer…and wit my powers well apparently dey evolved."

"Do you have difficulty controlling them?" Charles asked.

"Non and if I did I wouldn't come to you fo help…unless ya want me ta blow up dat damn mansion of yours…"

"Yet you sent Iris to me…"

"Yeah well she needed help, she was scared…and I couldn't help her…"

"You have anything you want to tell anyone?" Scott asked.

"Hn why da hell would I give a message to dead people…" he drawled walking towards the house with a tiny limp.

Scott sighed as he hurried over to him, "Remy wait…" he breathed stopping the Cajun at the front steps, "You know the Professor spoke of you during the funeral…"

"Oh let me guess, he said I was a lost soul that couldn't be saved or something along dose lines right?"

"No…he said you were a dear friend, whom helped us without even a second thought to his own safety and that you would be greatly missed…"

Remy remained silent for half a minute then sighed, "Now dat be da biggest load of horseshit I ever heard homme…"

"We did go back for you…Rogue absorbed all your hate and sorrow and couldn't bring herself to tell us sooner."

"Yeah well it's a bit late for apologies…"

"You're never going to let this go are you?"

"Ya'll used me…and for all dat help I gave ya without even a second thought to my own safety, I was thrown away coldly and suffered a great deal…an ya expect I forgive ya for it?" Remy smirked, "I actually got somethin' ta live for now why don't ya do yourself a favor and go live out whatever rest of pathetic life ya got, and when ya'll die let god be da judge of yo actions cause I wasted enough time in hating all of ya…now get out of my sight." He smirked entering the house and seeing his little girl at the bottom of the steps he grinned as she giggled softly and ran towards the kitchen, Remy chuckled as he lunged forward and scooped her up in his arms. "She dares run from her papa…" he scolded with a laugh as he held her upside down.

Lifting her up so their eyes met, Remy grinned as he looked to the door, "Ma belle…What ya say we go tag François?" he asked placing her down on the floor.

François blinked a few times as he looked at the mischievous smile on their faces then ran to the back yard. Remy and Sarah in hot pursuit, Remy was right with his little parting words towards Scott, he had no time to waste on him and his little group right now he had a lot to catch up on and he had children to play with as well as places to see. He did have something to live for and hopefully he wouldn't have any x-men to show up and bother him…if they did well they better have an extremely good hand to lay down if not they would surely regret it.

The End…


	10. Chapter 10 You shall be greatly missed

You will be greatly missed…

For Southern Devil…who asked that i give a point of view from the x-men at Remy's funeral...ask and ye shall receive, hehehe

Sooooo sorry it took so long, been very busy and working on other stories…this little chapter isn't long hope you like :)

XxX

The Funeral, from the Professor's point of view…

Charles sighed as he looked down from his office window at the numerous empty chairs surrounding a small lantern in front of a marble plaque with the name, 'Remy 'Gambit' LeBeau, a dear friend you shall be greatly missed.'

He frowned a bit at the thought of forcing his students and his team to attend the funeral knowing very well that no one would probably speak a kind word for the crafty thief, Charles had appointed himself to speak at the eulogy, but the thing was what to say. He didn't really know much about the Cajun he rarely ever talked about himself. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the mansion's occupants and actually growled out in frustration as all he felt was anger.

"_He was an x-man…"_ he breathed and looked at his desk a bit perplexed, "Well that's a start…" he sighed, "_A valuable asset to the team…"_ he continued, even though the mutant was a thief he could easily gather vast amounts of information without getting seen or better yet caught.

Charles frowned as he closed his eyes for a moment, he had spoken to Storm yesterday, she had told him a few sweet and humorous stories about the thief that actually made the telepath smile, apparently most of what he stole he never kept a penny, he was like the modern day Robin Hood, as he stole from the rich and gave to various charities he even, to the telepath's surprise had tried to give money to the Morlocks, although they had refused to take it from the thief saying that they didn't need his charity. Gambit only quirked an eye and shrugged, "Suit yaselves…" he drawled and left them be. They one day found the small room they used to care for the sick and injured fully stocked with everything they needed including blankets, a generator and enough food to last them for quite a while.

Although he never said anything to the weather witch, this little act had Gambit written all over it. _"Always helped those in need…"_ he sighed.

"_He always went out of his way to get a laugh or a smile out of his comrades…he was family…as you all are."_ Charles continued to recite, he frowned when he came to a blank. "And he w…ugh…" he breathed as nothing appropriate came to mind, "Perhaps I need a little air…" he told himself as he moved is chair out of his office and down the hall. '_He was a mystery to us all…_' he thought to himself spying his youngest students playing in the rec-room, _"A bit childish at times…"_ he continued with a tiny chuckle remembering the pranks Remy used to pull, especially to get a laugh from one of the kids who felt a little down.

Moving his chair towards the library he frowned when he spotted Piotr sitting in a chair while Pyro sat opposite him his leg dangling on the chair's arm for once the Pyromaniac had a somber face as he played with his lighter watching the flame glow brightly then disappear, probably contemplating getting revenge for the thief. St-John Allerdyce glanced towards the Colossus as he held his head and stared at the floor, apparently having a hard time believing Remy was dead. Being an Acolyte with the famed Cajun the three were a bit close. _"Always thought of others…"_ Charles whispered as he continued his way down the hall.

Seeing Hank walk up to meet him reading a file, a cup of coffee in hand and a Twinkie in his mouth, he looked up and smiled at the telepath, the yellow cream filled cake disappearing within his mouth, "Good morning Charles…" he greeted.

"Morning Hank…" Charles smirked then frowned at the look on the beast's face, "Is something wrong?"

Hank blinked as he eyed the telepath over, "No you seem a bit stressed…"

Charles gave a tiny smile, "I'm to give the eulogy remember…"

"Oh yes…still didn't get any volunteers did you?" Hank gave a sad smile and sighed as Charles shook his head no, "How is that going?"

"A bit difficult…" Charles breathed.

"I'd imagine especially with the crowd you shall be facing…"

"Thank you so much for reminding me…" Charles smirked and nodded his head as he continued down the hall then glanced over his shoulder seeing Hank wait for the elevator doors to open.

"_Although he led a hard and frightening life before he joined us…he pushed himself to face his fears."_ He smirked remembering how they actually had to sedate the thief to be able to get him into med-lab, the last time he had to go for a physical Storm had asked if she had to join him and hold his hand. He scoffed at the thought and puffing up his chest he walked to the med-lab doors and the moment they hissed open, he gulped and carefully looked inside, seeing no one else but the beast Remy quickly grabbed Storm's arm and pulled her in with him. "See Stormy…I don' need ta hold ya hand…ya arm work's just fine…" he grinned getting his sister to laugh.

Moving his chair towards the kitchen he spied the Wolverine sitting at the table reading the paper a beer in hand, 'Always enjoyed having a drink and start brawls over at Harry's…no that doesn't work well…' he thought to himself and moved his chair outside he stopped his chair and frowned as he looked at the mansion, "No one seems to care that he's gone…" he whispered and narrowed his eyes a bit as he moved towards the gardens hoping the scenery and numerous fragrances the flowers gave off could help jar his mind, he gasped at the wilted flowers everywhere, apparently Storm had neglected her garden.

That could not be possible that is unless the woman was still a bit depressed over the incident, _"Although we may not have known much about his life we know he had a loving sister…"_

"Charles?"

Charles looked up at the voice, "How are you Ororo?" he asked.

"My garden is wilting away…how do you think?" she asked floating down to the telepath, "Who has a loving sister?" she asked sitting down on a stone bench.

"Remy did…" Charles smiled.

Storm gave a small smile as she looked away, "Hn some sister…I can't imagine what he must have went through what he thought about…dying all alone…" she whispered.

"He is no longer suffering Ororo…"

"Thankfully…" she sighed and looked around within the room, "Perhaps my small garden has suffered enough and needs a little sunlight…"

"That it does…" Charles smiled and quirked an eye as she seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"Lilies…" she breathed.

"Ororo?"

"He liked lilies…" she smiled ant turned to him, "Do you think it's too late to lay a few at his grave sight?"

"Of course not…"

The woman gave a small smile, "Will you excuse me Charles?"

"Yes of course." Charles smirked as he moved his chair out of the garden room.

Returning into the mansion Charles inhaled through his nose as the aroma of food was in the air, he sighed as he made his way towards the dinning room. Seeing all his students make their way to the table chatting and laughing.

Charles leaned forward, his elbows on the table, his hands steepled before him, watching every single one of his children carefully.

Warren sat at the dinning room table a smile on his lips, _'Most of you may hate Remy for what he did, but we've yet to know the actual truth and probably never will…'_ he sighed leaning back in his chair as he observed everyone converse among themselves. _'Perhaps he had no other choice, perhaps he wasn't of sound mind, or he could have been forced to do what he did what you all seem to forget is that he still tried to stop it…'_ His eyes stopped at Rogue as she drank a glass of water and chuckled softly when Kitty told her something she had heard earlier.

Charles slowly shook his head in disappointment as he stared at his plate, and picked up his fork Jean looked at him oddly, "Are you alright Professor?" she asked.

Charles refused to look up, "Yes of course…" he sighed and began to eat.

XxX

An hour later Charles wheeled himself forward he surveyed the small group of people sitting before him, Rogue seemed furious at being here, Warren simply rolled his eyes and looked away, Storm bit her bottom lip and stared at the grass, Logan seemed a bit fidgety, Scott and Jean gave the telepath their undivided attention, Pyro and Colossus both had somber looks on their faces as they stared at the gravestone, while the rest of the students simply sighed and looked extremely bored, 'My word…' Charles thought to himself as he cleared his throat and began to speak.

After finishing his speech and seeing no change in their behavior, Charles bowed his head a bit, _"Remy was a dear friend, whom helped us without even a second thought to his own safety and he will be greatly missed…"_ he finished dismissing the small group whom left without a second thought at what the Professor had just said. The only ones whom had stayed were Storm, Scott, Jean and Logan.

"That went well Chuck…" Logan sighed as he looked to Storm as she wiped away her tears.

"Those were beautiful words…" the weather witch agreed with a small smile.

"Yes…It's a shame the others refused to listen…" Charles sighed and glanced over at the gravestone, not knowing that at this very instant, Remy LeBeau was being treated for what he had suffered this very moment in New Orleans, and would soon be plotting his revenge.


End file.
